Un jour ou l'autre
by Mlle Millie
Summary: Une bataille au Ministère. La vengeance, la douleur. Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat se retrouvent accidentellement en 1975, sans espoir de retour. Et quand Hermione rencontre les Maraudeurs, tout se complique... Comment résister à la tentation de changer l'Histoire ? Et, pour ne rien simplifier, les sentiments s'en mêlent...
1. Ministère de la Magie

_Bonjour, Bonsoir, voici ma fiction sur Hermione et le Poudlard des années 1970 ! Il s'agit de ma première fiction, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

_Rappel : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La bataille faisait rage, et des éclairs traversaient le hall de toutes parts. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées faisaient jaillir de leurs baguettes des jets de lumière verte. Leurs opposants qui avaient été pris par surprise ripostaient avec des jets de diverses couleurs. Situés de part et d'autre autour de la fontaine dans le hall principal, ils tentaient de défendre le réseau de transplanage pour permettre aux secours d'arriver. Les ex-Mangemorts se montraient hargneux, désireux de se venger de l'humiliation subie lors de la mort du Grand Mage Noir. Ils étaient apparus, tels des chauves-souris, au milieu des employés du Ministère, qui, bien que surpris, avaient aussitôt donné l'alerte.

Une clameur retentit soudain près des cheminées. Dans un tourbillon de flammes apparut le Survivant. Le combat n'en devient que plus violent, l'animosité étant renforcée par sa présence. Tandis que la bataille se poursuivait, une cheminée s'enflamma, et une sorcière d'une vingtaine d'années, mince et de taille moyenne, la chevelure châtain et broussailleuse, les yeux marron, en sortit. Hermione Granger s'avança, baguette à la main, désarmant ses adversaires à l'aide du sortilège _Expelliarmus._ Elle esquiva les sortilèges de mort en se cachant derrière des bureaux jusqu'à ce que ces derniers partent en fumée suite à un maléfice lancé par un Mangemort dont le visage était découvert. C'était Goyle. Tandis que le duel s'engageait, Hermione fut obligée de battre en retraite, franchissant des portes et traversant des couloirs.

Elle parvint ainsi au département des mystères, où les douze portes identiques lui firent face. Sans réfléchir, Hermione courut devant elle et franchit la porte située au bout du couloir. Celle-ci ne s'était pas encore refermée quand Goyle apparut. Il bondit dans la pièce, baguette en main, la rage au visage. La salle était remplie de sabliers, mais ce n'étaient pas des retourneurs de temps. Ils étaient des tailles diverses, et le sable contenu à l'intérieur s'écoulait lentement dans certains et rapidement dans d'autres. Des horloges étaient également disposées sur les murs et des étagères recouvraient un pan du mur de droite, où étaient entreposés des montres et réveils. Un étalage de potion se trouvait sur les étagères situées sur la gauche de la pièce et des chaudrons étaient entreposés dans un recoin. Des armoires formaient des chemins sinueux, et cachaient le fond de la salle. L'ancien Serpentard s'arrêta et chercha du regard sa victime. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Inquiet, il entendit des portes s'ouvrir mais compris en entendant les arrivants parler qu'il s'agissait d'autres Mangemorts. Il entreprit d'arpenter la salle, à la recherche d'Hermione. Il était penché sur des chaudrons qui étaient suffisamment grands pour abriter un demi-géant quand quelques-uns de ses alliés débarquèrent. Ils étaient quatre, essoufflés et haletant, et Goyle, sans même les voir, pouvait deviner que leurs visages étaient rouges de sueur. L'un des Mangemorts avança, se détachant des trois autres et demanda d'une voix traînante :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Grégory ? Je croyais que tu te rangeais toujours du côté des vainqueurs…

L'énorme brute resta silencieuse et détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était de grande taille et ses yeux gris luisaient à travers son masque. Sa baguette, qu'il tenait devant lui, prêt à attaquer, était ornée de délicats motifs.

-Je croyais qu'il en était de même pour toi, Drago…

-La vengeance est mon seul motif, et je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné… Quant à moi je ne devrais pas être surpris de ta présence, tout compte fait. N'as-tu pas assuré il y a deux mois ta fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres arguant que mon père et moi étions « finis » ?

-Disons que j'agis selon mes intérêts…

Malefoy abaissa sa baguette et retira sa cagoule. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pâles et esquissa un sourire.

-Alors ils sont communs ce soir…

Goyle resta silencieux. Comment Drago était-il arrivé ici ? L'aurait-il suivi ?

-Je cherchais Granger, répondit Malefoy à sa question muette.

-Je comprends, déclara Goyle, soulagé de voir la baguette du Sang Pur disparaître dans la poche de son ancien camarade qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre jusqu'à présent. Il constata cependant que les acolytes de ce dernier avaient gardé leur arme en main.

-Ensemble ?

Goyle releva la tête, interrogateur. Malefoy avait ressorti sa baguette, qu'il tenait levée devant lui.

-Veux-tu qu'on liquide ensemble cette sang-de-bourbe qui s'est jouée de nous pendant des années ?

Plus qu'un meurtre, c'était une réconciliation qu'il lui proposait. Goyle hésita avant d'hocher la tête. Se rapprocher de Drago, c'était se rapprocher des avantages et d'une éventuelle protection qu'il pourrait lui offrir, pensait-il. Mais la logique de Goyle n'avait jamais été très brillante. Les deux sorciers brandirent leur baguette, ainsi que les trois autres Mangemorts.

-Celui qui la trouve pourra s'amuser avec, mais j'apprécierai qu'il en laisse pour les autres, plaisanta l'un d'entre eux.

ooooo

Hermione était cachée dans l'une des vieilles armoires qui sentaient la poussière. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Dans quelques instants, les anciens serviteurs de Lord Voldemort la trouveraient, et elle devrait combattre. Encore. Elle avait pensé que la bataille de Poudlard avait fait cesser toute forme de fidélité envers le Mage Noir. Ses plus fidèles avaient été tués, et beaucoup enfermés à Azkaban. Quant aux autres, elle les savait poursuivis par les Aurors. Personne ne pensait qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux, et qu'ils iraient livrer bataille au sein même du Ministère. Mais ce n'était pas la fidélité qui les avait motivés. C'était la vengeance. Ces hommes et ces femmes avaient été humiliés, et c'était pour certains toute une vie qui avait été brisée. Ce qui étonnait la jeune femme, c'était qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils affronteraient le Ministère de façon direct. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux manœuvres rusées des Serpentard. S'attaquer ainsi, en plein jour, au gouvernement, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Même la manœuvre de Voldemort, un an plus tôt était passée presque inaperçue. Et celui-ci ne s'était jamais installé directement à la tête du pays, ni l'un de ses adeptes. Ils avaient à la place tiré les ficelles d'une marionnette sous Imperium. Pius Thickness. Son innocence avait été reconnue, néanmoins celui-ci avait perdu tout crédit auprès de la population. Percy le haïssait, et ne s'en cachait pas, tout comme Ron, cependant Hermione savait que c'était parce que son image était associée à celle la mort de Fred. Tant de gens étaient morts, cette nuit-là… Rémus et Tonks, qui venaient d'avoir un enfant, Teddy... Harry allait chaque semaine chez Andromeda pour voir son filleul. Celui-ci ne grandirait pas privé d'amour. Ses parents avaient reçu l'Ordre Merlin, première classe, et leurs médailles étaient accrochées au-dessus du berceau de leur fils. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et beaucoup d'autres combattants dont Hermione avaient également reçu cette distinction, toutefois aucun d'entre eux ne la mentionnait jamais. Ils avaient tous beaucoup changé, et personne n'arrivait à déterminer si le changement leur avait été bénéfique ou non. Tant de gens étaient morts pour que quelques survivants obtiennent le droit de vivre en paix…

Perdue dans ses pensées Hermione n'entendit pas l'un des Mangemorts se rapprocher et ouvrir un à un les placards. La lumière l'éblouit soudain, et l'homme en face d'elle s'exclama :

-Tiens, tiens ! On dirait que j'ai trouvé notre Sang de Bourbe !

-Tu l'as ? cria une voix.

-Lâchez-moi, glapit Hermione.

-Oh non, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir… Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur d'être tatoué que je n'ai pas le droit de jouer, moi aussi… _Endoloris_ !

Hermione hurla. Son corps se tordit dans les airs et retomba durement sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez Bill et Fleur quelques mois plutôt, tandis qu'elle venait d'échapper à la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle s'était promis qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais une telle souffrance. La guerre finie, elle avait pensé, soulagée, que son serment ne pourrait plus être rompu, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de se réveiller avec des sueurs froides les nuits où ses cauchemars se confondaient avec la réalité. Il s'avérait à présent qu'elle s'était trompée, comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses. La porte s'ouvrit soudain alors que Drago, qui avait rejoint son ami, levait sa baguette. Une voix brailla :

-Hermione ? HERMIONE !

Neville Londubat surgit tout à coup devant elle et se jeta devant ses adversaires en criant :

-_Tarantallegra _!

-Hermione ? Ça va ? Viens, sortons ! poursuivit-il sans attendre de réponse.

-Je…

L'un de leurs assaillants revint à l'assaut, ayant réussi à se débarrasser du sortilège des jambes folles.

-Cours !

Mais la porte qui leur faisait face était close, et le temps de tourner la poignée l'assaillant parvint derrière eux et jeta :

-_Endoloris_ !

Le sortilège sortit de sa baguette, et Neville et Hermione se baissèrent pour l'éviter. Ils coururent se réfugier derrière le chaudron, et, furieux, le Mangemort lança à travers la salle Les potions contenues dans des flacons entreposés sur les étagères furent fracassés et se répandirent par terre. Des glapissements retentirent, et trois des agresseurs qui arrivaient malgré leurs jambes qui jouaient des claquettes prirent des couleurs étranges et le corps de Goyle enfla, enfla, et éclata.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Malefoy et le sorcier qui avait provoqué le désastre hurlèrent. Ils reculèrent précipitamment afin d'éviter le liquide gluant qui se propageait sur le sol. Ils heurtèrent l'étagère qui se trouvait derrière eux, et les fioles identiques se brisèrent. Le Mangemort masqué commença à rapetisser et ses vêtements furent bientôt trop amples pour lui. Quelques instants plus tard un bébé pleurait dans la robe trop grande. Malefoy s'écarta et pulvérisa les chaudrons et étagères qui l'entouraient. Neville et Hermione sortirent de leur cachette, et le héros de l'AD se jeta sur son adversaire. Celui-ci, qui avait gardé ses réflexes, le stupéfixia et se tourna vers Hermione.

-À ton tour, Granger !

Elle évita les premiers jets et tenta de neutraliser son ennemi. Elle n'y parvint pas, mais, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de son ennemi, elle murmura :

-_Enervatum_ !

Tout se passa très vite. Tandis que Neville commençait à sortir de sa rigidité Malefoy hurla quelque que chose que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Elle se baissa, esquivant les potions qui tombaient. Quelques gouttes touchèrent ses cheveux, et Neville se précipita vers elle. Lorsqu'il agrippa son poignet une secousse les fit tomber par terre… Et du sable s'infiltra dans leurs habits. Car ils se trouvaient dans l'un des immenses sabliers. Qui étaient tous de même trop petits pour contenir un enfant, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient rapetissés.

-Tu, tu… Hermione, balbutia Neville, regarde toi !

Elle s'approcha de la paroi et passa une main sur sa figure. Les multiples coupures et égratignures qui provenaient de ses blessures de la guerre avaient disparu. Son visage semblait différent également. Elle hoqueta quand elle comprit pourquoi.

-La potion, gémit-elle. C'était la même que pour lui… Je suis en train de rajeunir !

-Il faut que nous sortions de là. J'ignore comment nous sommes arrivés, mais si nous nous appuyons contre le bord et parvenons à faire tomber le sablier nous serons à l'extérieur.

C'était risqué mais Hermione acquiesça. La chute sembla se dérouler au ralentit. La jeune femme constata qu'à l'extérieur, tout s'était figé. Lorsque le sablier toucha le sol le verre se brisa. Des images s'animèrent sur les fragments. Il y avait une tente, dans une forêt enneigée, et deux silhouettes indistinctes devant, ainsi qu'une troisième, un peu à l'écart. Il y avait une jeune fille, les cheveux en broussailles, levant le poing sur un garçon aux cheveux blonds pâles. Il y avait cette jeune fille, plus jeune, qui tenait une lettre à l'encre verte. Il y avait une fillette qui jouait, et faisait voler ses poupées. Il y avait également beaucoup d'autres images, représentatives de l'existence d'une seule et même personne. La vie d'Hermione Granger volait en éclat.

Elle et Neville tombèrent, tombèrent… et chutèrent sur de l'herbe.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Malheureusement le deuxième ne va pas arriver tout de suite pour cause de vacances... J'espère tout de même pouvoir le poster bientôt !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! ;)_

_Mlle Millie_


	2. Vendredi 4 juillet 1975

_Voici le chapitre 2 que j'ai pu finir avant de partir ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Olivia et Suna**__ : Au départ Hermione devait voyager seule, mais il m'est vite apparut que se serait compliqué... Neville s'est imposé comme accompagnateur tout naturellement. Un héros avec des faiblesses, c'était parfait. De plus, c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés !_

* * *

La prairie était paisible, ce matin-là. Des lapins de garenne mangeaient l'herbe verte qui ondulait sous le vent frais qui faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres bordant le pré. Un peu plus loin broutaient des vaches, observant paisiblement les lapins, et des oiseaux volaient dans le ciel bleu voilé de quelques nuages. Oui, tout était tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes gens tombent des nuages blancs, effrayant les oiseaux. Ils tournoyèrent dans les airs, agitant les bras pour tenter de ralentir leur chute, qui était pourtant inévitable. Ils avaient tous deux un bâton à la main, ce qui intrigua profondément les volatiles qui jugèrent plus prudent de s'éloigner, ne voulant pas perdre quelques plumes dans ce phénomène pour le moins étrange. L'un des oiseaux décida de se poser sur un arbre voisin pour profiter du spectacle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait des humains s'écraser dans le pré. À vrai dire, celui-ci était généralement paisible, hormis pendant la saison des naissances, quand les veaux vagabondaient jusqu'aux marécages et s'y noyaient lentement. L'oiseau sadique reporta son attention sur les humains. Ils étaient presque arrivés sur le sol quand l'un deux, une fille, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, fit tournoyer son bâton et hurla :

-_Aresto Momentum_ !

Et les humains _ne_ _s'écrasèrent pas_. Ils restèrent suspendus quelques instants à plusieurs centimètres du sol, puis tombèrent lourdement. Le lapin qui se trouvait là auparavant avait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Pourvu qu'une vache les écrase, pensa l'oiseau vicieux qui, déçu, s'envola à tire-d'aile.

Neville se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air un peu ébahi et inquiet.

-Nous ne sommes plus au Ministère...

Hermione se tourna vers Neville.

-Et nous ne sommes plus chez nous…

Sa voix se brisa.

-Ton visage, Hermione…, remarqua Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola cette dernière. Oh, Merlin, les potions de rajeunissement !

-Non, Hermione, tu ne rajeunis plus à présent...

-Quel âge me donnes-tu ?

-Et bien, disons… une quinzaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. Oui, c'est ça, seize ans, je dirais. Tu sembles avoir approximativement l'âge que tu avais en cinquième année.

Hermione rumina l'informa quelques instants en silence puis demanda :

-Neville, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Ces sabliers… Je suis certaine que nous avons remonté le temps…

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, Hermione.

Mais il était certain qu'ils avaient changé d'époque. Le sablier fracassé lui avait montré des images qui ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus. Les combats de l'AD, son arrivée à Poudlard, la première fois qu'il avait fait de la magie, ses parents penchés au-dessus de son berceau, encore eux-mêmes, si parfaits, si jeunes, si heureux pour encore quelque temps… Tout cela était parti en même temps qu'eux. Neville avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré tout ce en quoi il croyait. Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu. De plus, s'ils étaient réellement dans le passé… Neville frissonna et, ne voulant pas montrer à Hermione à quel point il était perturbé, déclara :

-Il faut d'abord vérifier quel jour nous sommes. Donne-moi la main, on va transplaner.

-Non, Neville, s'opposa doucement Hermione. On ne peut pas transplaner, on ne sait même pas où nous sommes ! Et si nous avons bel et bien changé d'époque, on ne sait pas à quoi ressemblent les lieux que nous connaissions !

-Tu as raison, reconnu Neville, penaud. Marchons.

Bien malgré lui, Neville s'était retrouvé à la tête du mouvement clandestin de la Résistance de Poudlard. Lui qui n'était connu que par sa maladresse légendaire avait su gagner l'estime des autres élèves. Il était bon en botanique, et se débrouillait plutôt bien en sortilèges. Mais il ne savait pas s'exprimer en public, avait toujours d'énormes trous de mémoire, et surtout, ne se sentait pas digne de ses parents. Toute son enfance, sa grand-mère avait placé en lui l'espoir qu'il devienne un jour Auror, comme son défunt fils. Le reste de la famille espérait de même, bien qu'ils n'en montrent rien. Cependant, les pouvoirs de Neville ne s'étaient révélés que tardivement, et il n'avait pas les capacités des chasseurs de mages noirs.

Néanmoins sa septième année à Poudlard avait réveillé en lui le véritable Gryffondor qui sommeillait en lui. Cela avait commencé sur le quai de la gare, quand il s'était aperçu que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Dean, ni tant d'autres n'étaient là. Ils n'étaient que quatre Gryffondors de la dernière année. Naturellement, il avait rejoint Ginny et Luna. L'AD, la bataille au département des mystères puis celle contre les Mangemorts dans Poudlard le soir de la mort de Dumbledore avaient définitivement scellé leur amitié. Ils étaient rentrés dans un compartiment vide, et c'était d'ailleurs la première année que Neville parvenait à en trouver un sans peine. Tandis que les filles s'asseyaient, Neville, après avoir hissé les valises dans le filet à bagages, s'était aperçu que Ginny pleurait. Or, Ginny Weasley ne pleurait jamais. On ne peut pas se permettre de passer pour une geignarde quand on a eu six frères, avait songé Neville. Il admirait énormément la jeune fille, et était également profondément intimidé par elle. Elle était douée, courageuse, ne se plaignait jamais, même si, selon Neville, elle aurait eu toutes les raisons de le faire.

Au fil de l'année, il avait appris à mieux la connaître, et son admiration n'en avait été que plus forte. Elle avait un frère passé à l'ennemi. Elle avait un autre frère défiguré à vie, demi-loup-garou. Elle et sa famille était surveillé sans cesse, et leur maison était souvent fouillée. Elle devait mentir constamment pour protéger son frère partit en cavale. Mentir pour protéger sa Née Moldu de meilleure amie. Mentir pour espérer revoir un jour Harry Potter. Aussi, c'était presque naturellement qu'ils avaient remis en place l'Armée de Dumbledore, avec Luna. Mais Luna avait été enlevée à Noël et Ginny avait dû rester en sûreté chez sa tante à partir des vacances de Pâques. Tous les trois étaient les leaders du groupe reformé, et Neville s'était senti très seul le mois qui avait précédé la Grande Bataille. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ginny. Il était resté, lui, bien qu'il fût activement recherché par les Carrow, bien que sa grand-mère ait failli être envoyée à Azkaban. En réalité, il était jaloux de son amie. Elle avait ses parents pour prendre soin d'elle, et ses frères, Fred et George qui la faisait participer à Potterveille quand ils étaient certains que leurs parents ne pourraient écouter l'émission. Neville, quant à lui, ne manquait jamais une occasion d'écouter celle qui était désormais une sœur pour lui.

Il n'en avait pas voulu à Luna, toutefois, de ne pas être revenue le soutenir à Poudlard une fois qu'elle avait été délivrée. Neville savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert et comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de calme et de repos. Lui-même en rêvait, mais à présent qu'il était le seul du trio originellement responsable de l'AD qui demeurait encore à Poudlard, les autres n'avaient pas voulu le voir partir. Ils ne le lui avaient jamais clairement dit, mais Neville avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Hannah, qui avait deviné les pensées du jeune homme, avait su trouver les mots pour le convaincre. Hannah... Une boule se forma dans la poitrine de Neville. Aurait-il seulement l'occasion de la revoir, de lui reparler ? S'ils avaient réellement remonté le temps et qu'il n'y ait pas d'espoir de retour… Si jamais il n'avait plus aucune occasion de lui dire… Hannah, la douce et loyale Hannah était bien plus qu'une amie… Et elle avait été en outre l'une des Résistantes les plus actives. Courageuse, mais pas arrogante. Une vraie Poufsouffle, la maison où Neville avait toujours voulu être.

ooooo

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville paisible et tranquille vers midi, quand le clocher de l'église sonna les douze coups. Ils arpentèrent les rues étroites menant au centre historique et débouchèrent sur la place du centre-ville, qui, contrairement aux autres lieux était bruyante et très fréquentée. Au centre se tenait un petit commerce vendant livres et journaux. Hermione s'avança précipitamment, bousculant les piétons. Et s'arrêta soudainement.

_Vendredi 4 juillet 1975_, telle était la date inscrite sur la première page du journal. Neville crut qu'il allait faire un malaise, et s'évanouir devant tous ces gens qui les dévisageaient, lui et Hermione, eux qui étaient vêtus de leur robe et leur cape, leur baguette à la main. Sa réaction, toutefois, était minime comparée à celle d'Hermione qui était tombée par terre, et sanglotait sans retenue, marmonnant des paroles dont il ne comprit pas le sens. Il lui attrapa la main, et l'entraîna loin des regards indiscrets, avant qu'ils ne se fassent plus remarquer.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas après tout ça… Pas après être parvenu à détruire Voldemort, pas après avoir vaincu les Mangemorts, pas après avoir perdu tous ces gens…

Neville ne répondit rien. Il était trop abasourdi. Il avait compris ce qui leur était arrivé, tout comme Hermione, mais il réalisait seulement ce que cela signifiait. _Tout avait été vain_.

-Il n'existe donc pas de monde qui soit en paix ? se plaignit la jeune femme.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Tu sais, commença Neville, ils ne sont pas… enfin, puisque nous sommes dans le passé, personne n'est mort…

-Neville, ils ne sont pas morts au jour d'aujourd'hui, mais d'ici vingt-trois ans, ils le seront !

Le jeune ne répondit rien. Hermione avait raison, bien sûr.

ooooo

Ils passèrent leur après-midi à ruminer des idées noires, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, tentant de retracer les évènements. Et s'ils avaient pu éviter de se faire piéger ? Et s'ils s'étaient doutés d'une attaque imminente ? Neville, qui avait assuré le combat continu contre Rogue et les Carrow, s'en voulait de ne pas avoir deviné la suite des événements. Après neuf à côtoyer des Mangemorts, il _aurait dû_ savoir…

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient nous attaquer, ni qu'ils seraient si nombreux, avoua Hermione, interrompant les pensées de son camarade.

-Ce ne sont plus les Mangemorts fourbes que tu connaissais, Hermione. Ils ont… avaient changé, en pire. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient eu autant de pouvoir. Ça leur a tourné la tête, cracha-t-il.

-Tu as raison. À vrai dire, avoua la jeune femme, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de croiser des Mangemorts l'année dernière, en dehors du Manoir des Malefoy, et de Poudlard.

-Tu as bien eu de chance, bougonna Neville. Pendant que vous étiez dehors, à courir le monde, c'était nous qui subissions leur colère.

_Ce n'était pas vraiment un pique-nique, vieux_. Ces mots retentirent dans l'esprit des jeunes gens, et Neville s'en voulut aussitôt, et davantage encore quand il s'aperçut qu'Hermione pleurait.

-Hermione… je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais… je sais que ç'a été dur pour vous. Je te comprends. Je pensais juste à Ron. À ce qu'il t'avait dit quand tu nous avais reproché de...

Sa voix s'étouffa.

-J'y ai pensé aussi. Excuse-moi, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Hermione soupira.

-Nous ne devons pas nous reprocher mutuellement des choses dont nous n'étions pas responsables. On doit rester unis.

-Oui, tu as raison, lui sourit Neville. Comme d'habitude.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas à son sourire.

-Penses-tu qu'il existe un moyen de revenir où nous étions ?

-C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Franchement, Hermione, tu as toujours été bien meilleure que moi. Tu te souviens quand tu me donnais les solutions pour les potions mais que je réussissais quand même à tout foirer ?

Ce souvenir amena des larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme, mais elle fit tout son possible pour les refouler. Neville ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Elle devait être forte.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit. On ne peut pas rester ici.

-J'ai une tente.

-Une tante ? Mais… elle ne te connaît pas encore ! Tu comptes l'ensorceler ?

-L'ensorceler ? Que veux-tu dire ? Ah, non, comprit-elle, je parlais d'une toile de tente !

-Tu en as une ?

-Oui… dans mon sac. Je le garde toujours sur moi, c'est devenu un réflexe.

Elle plongea une main dans sa poche et en sorti en sac en perles minuscule, qui semblait tellement vieux que Neville n'aurait jamais osé y mettre quoi que ce soit dedans, de peur de le casser.

-Il est un peu abîmé, mais l'essentiel est encore dedans.

Elle introduisit sa main dedans, fouilla quelque temps puis en ressortit une tente qu'elle déplia. Elle en fit le tour en jetant des sortilèges.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je la rends invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Je ne pense pas que le camping soit autorisé dans le coin, et on n'a pas le temps d'en chercher un. De plus, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu pour payer.

Ils rentrèrent dans la tente et mangèrent les fruits que Neville avait cueillis dans un verger voisin, après avoir assuré à Hermione que c'était parfaitement moral.

Aucun d'eux ne parvint à trouver le sommeil. Neville ne cessait de se retourner, ce qui irritait profondément Hermione. Celle-ci pleurait silencieusement. Disparaître après avoir attendu pendant presque toute sa scolarité à Poudlard un simple baiser… Ron lui manquait terriblement. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle avait remonté le temps, mais cela lui semblait des heures. Qui se transformerait en années. Ron ne naîtrait pas avant cinq longues années…

-Je sais où l'on peut chercher des renseignements pour retourner en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, dit Neville, brisant le silence.

Hermione attendit qu'il poursuive.

-Il faut aller à Poudlard.

* * *

_Alors... qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup parlé de Neville, je sais, mais c'est parce que je voulais montrer l'idée que je me faisais de lui. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _


	3. Nouvelles Identités

_Hello ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue, très longue absence, mais lorsque j'ai réussi à avoir Internet, j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas poster depuis mon portable... Ne vous inquiétez pas le Chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture et va paraître d'ici Jeudi ! Et pour me faire pardonner je vais vous poster un one shot Dramione ;) J'espère que vous aimez ce couple !_

_Merci à __**Dafny**__, __**Olivia **__(je ne sais pas où ils ont atterri...tu m'as posé une colle ! Disons près d'un petit village typiquement british ! ^^)__, __**Asterie**__, __**scpotter**__, __**Suna**__ pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Il faut aller à Poudlard.

Sous le choc, Hermione ne sut que répondre. Revenir dans les couloirs sombres, s'asseoir de nouveau sur les bancs de bois d'un autre âge, se mêler aux élèves d'une autre époque, croiser d'anciens professeurs... Étais-ce vraiment possible ? Étais-ce vraiment réalisable ?

-Neville...

-Non, Hermione, écoute-moi. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Tu l'as fait remarquer toi-même, on ne connaît pas le monde à cette époque, et il ne faut pas oublier que Tu-Sais-Qui sévit. On ne pourra jamais se débrouiller dans le monde extérieur ! Il faut admettre la réalité : on a vécu comme dans un cocon à Poudlard. Comment veux-tu que l'on réussisse à revenir où nous étions sans nous faire remarquer ?

Les propos de Neville étaient justes, mais blessaient la jeune fille. Elle avait voyagé avec ses parents, elle avait visité Londres, était partie à l'étranger, avait passé des mois en cavale dans un monde étranger à Poudlard. Elle savait se débrouiller.

-Neville, si nous sommes à Poudlard cela risque de changer le cours des évènements ! Notre présence là-bas peut tout chambouler ! Imagine qu'à cause de nous un autre futur arrive ?

-Je sais, Hermione, je sais tout ça… Mais c'est nous qui risquons d'avoir des problèmes si on ne tente rien. Et quel est l'endroit le plus sûr dans un monde où Tu-Sais-Qui assassine sans vergogne ?

Bien malgré elle Hermione esquissa un sourire.

-Poudlard, évidemment. Dumbledore est le seul que Vol…

-Chut ! lui intima Neville en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Le nom est sûrement Tabou !

Honteuse, Hermione reprit :

-Dumbledore est le seul que Tu-Sais-Qui craigne.

-Exactement. Et la bibliothèque de Poudlard est largement fournie. On y trouvera sûrement des indices !

-J'ai peur que tu ne sois trop enthousiaste, avoua Hermione. J'y ai passé des heures mais je n'ai jamais rien lu sur des voyages temporels à aussi grande échelle. Et je me suis bien renseignée puisque… Oh, mais c'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais su ! Ah lala, quand j'y pense…

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais c'étaient des larmes de bonheur. La fatigue finissait par avoir raison de ses nerfs, son corps était pris d'incontrôlables soubresauts et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire rire à ce point ?

Tentant de se contrôler elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Tu te souviens que j'avais pris plus d'options que tous les autres, en troisième année ? Et que plusieurs de mes cours se trouvaient aux mêmes horaires ? Ron et Harry me demandaient sans arrêt comment je faisais pour suivre tous mes cours…

Le silence s'installa à l'évocation des jeunes hommes.

-Pour ne manquer aucun cours, rompit Hermione, McGonagall a écrit au Ministère pour que je possède un Retourneur de Temps. C'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à assister à chaque classe. Mais ce Retourneur a également servi pour sauver Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid qui avait attaqué Malefoy, de sa condamnation, et Sirius Black du baiser des Détraqueurs. Harry et moi avions retourné le temps pour changer le cours des évènements… C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'avait demandé…

Impressionné, Neville ne sut que répondre.

-Mais pour que nous puissions encore les sauver, il faut d'abord que nous revenions. Je pense que tu as raison à propos de Poudlard. Je n'aime pas l'idée de me mêler à un autre temps. Les règles et les lois concernant les déplacements temporels sont très strictes…

-On n'a jamais demandé à être ici. C'est un accident, personne ne nous blâmera pour cela à notre retour, interrompit Neville.

-Je sais. Je voulais dire que si les règlementations sont aussi rigoureuses, c'est parce que les voyages de ce genre sont très dangereux. Imagine ce qui peut se produire si tu te croises dans le passé ou même le futur !

-Sauf que nous ne sommes pas encore nés, qu'on ne risque donc rien et que…

-Que nous n'avons pas le choix, compléta Hermione.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à mettre au point leur projet, se souciant peu de dormir. Ils avaient tous deux retrouvé de la vigueur, et Hermione se souvint que chaque plan que le Trio ébauchait lors de la traque aux Horcruxes leur redonnait espoir, aussi n'interrompit-elle pas Neville. Ils dressèrent une liste de toutes les personnes vivantes qu'ils connaissaient, puis vint le moment de créer leur nouvelle identité.

-On pourrait venir des États-Unis, cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'étions jamais allés à Poudlard, proposa Neville.

-Bonne idée, approuva Hermione. En quelle année pourrions-nous être ?

-Pour toi je dirais cinquième année, quant à moi…

Neville s'interrompit en voyant le visage d'Hermione devenir livide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-En cinquième année… Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que cela signifie que je vais être avec les parents de Harry… Et Sirius, Remus, et… et même ce traître de Queudver…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout se passera bien. Quant à moi je pense que…

-Tu ne peux pas y aller… Tes parents viennent de sortir de Poudlard, et on pourrait te reconnaître !

-Je peux utiliser le Polynectar…

-Je n'aime pas trop cette idée… voler l'apparence de quelqu'un. Et si nous sommes coincés ici pour toujours…

-On ne sera pas coincés ici éternellement, ne t'inquiète pas. On trouvera une solution, consola Neville en la serrant dans ses bras. En attendant cela il faudrait savoir ce que je vais devenir, tenta-il de plaisanter.

-Il y a Pré-au-Lard, proposa-t-elle. Tu serais à côté de Poudlard comme ça !

-Tu es sûre que je ne pourrais pas aller à Poudlard ?

-Neville... Ça risque déjà d'être compliqué de me trouver une couverture, alors...

-Bon, d'accord. Commençons par cela.

-Premièrement, pourquoi sommes-nous venus au Royaume-Uni risquer notre vie alors que nous vivions dans un pays en paix ?

-Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça, concéda Neville.

-Une affaire d'héritage, peut-être ? Comme dans les romans...

-Si tu veux. On est deux cousins venus vivre en Écosse parce qu'on vient d'hériter de la fortune d'une vieille tante récemment décédée. Et j'ai décidé d'emménager à Pré-au-Lard parce que tu traverses une période difficile et que je voulais être à tes côtes.

-Un vrai philosophe, plaisanta Hermione.

-Que penses-tu de mon idée ?

-C'est parfait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un logement et à m'inscrire à Poudlard.

ooooo

Le château était identique en tous points à celui que Neville et Hermione avaient connu. Ils traversèrent le parc en jetant autour d'eux des regards ébahis. Ils n'étaient pas dans cette époque depuis longtemps mais ils avaient pu constater que la méfiance, la peur et la douleur étaient constamment présents. Poudlard était un exemple de sérénité. L'herbe était verte sous le soleil d'été et le lac bleu inspirait le calme. Le saule cogneur se tenait immobile un peu plus loin, paisible.

ooooo

-Vous venez des États-Unis, me dites-vous ?

-Oui, monsieur. Ma cousine et moi traversons une période difficile, aussi j'ai pensé qu'un peu de changement nous serait... nous serait, euh...

Neville jeta un regard implorant à Hermione.

-Bénéfique, compléta Hermione assise face au bureau, à côté de Neville, gardant les mains posées sur ses genoux et la tête baissée, venant au secours de son prétendu cousin. Excusez-le, professeur, ces temps-ci tout est assez compliqué, continua Hermione sans relever la tête.

- Oui, bien entendu. Nous vivons dans une funeste période... Et sinon, Miss Puckle dans quelle école étiez-vous scolarisée ?

-Je... je suivais des cours à domicile.

-Le nom du professeur, je vous prie ?

-C'était un membre de la famille, monsieur.

-D'accord. Potions, métamorphose, sortilèges, botanique, histoire et défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Arithmancie , étude des Runes, et quelques notions de soins aux créatures magiques également, professeur. Ainsi que de l'étude des moldus.

-Bien, très bien ! répondit Dumbledore. Il semblait impressioné. J'aimerai avoir l'honneur de rencontrer votre ancien précepteur.

Ce n'était pas une banale formule de politesse. C'était une demande.

-Oh, et bien...

Hermione hésita. Tant de gens étaient morts. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de tuer un personnage fictif ? Mais Neville avait réussi à la convaincre, les jours précédents. Les yeux toujours rivés sur ses genoux, elle poursuivit :

-Il est mort, monsieur.

Et voilà que maintenant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer pour un personnage imaginaire ?

-Oh. Croyez bien que je suis désolé, mademoiselle.

Il avait ça doucement, en levant ses yeux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Hermione, qui avait quelque peu levé les yeux, avait l'impression de passer sous un scanner.

-Je pense que vous pourrez rentrer en cinquième année. Si cela s'avérait trop facile ou bien trop difficile nous ferons le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez suivre un cursus adapté. Il faut dire que vous êtes la première élève que nous accueillons en milieu de cursus scolaire depuis bien longtemps, et les autres avaient toujours été scolarisés en écoles.

ooooo

-On a agit bêtement ! s'énerva Neville lorsque Rusard eut refermé la grande porte. Que se passera-t-il lorsque dans quinze ans nous arriverons à Poudlard ? Il nous reconnaîtra !

-Non, on a bien agit. Trop de mensonges auraient éveillés des soupçons, nous aurions fini par nous trahir. De plus, si nous parvenons à trouver un moyen de rentrer nous lui dirons tout, ou du moins ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Mais saches que je ne pense pas que cela soit possible...

-Ne dis pas de sottises, tu as affronté bien pire...

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione, pensive. Y-a-t-il pire que de s'être battu et avoir perdu des être chers pour se voir par la suite tout retirer ?

-Tu ne le regardais pas dans les yeux, fit remarquer Neville, changeant de sujet de conversation. Pourquoi ?

-J'avais l'impression que j'allais me trahir... qu'il allait lire dans mes pensées... Dumbledore est un très bon occlumen tu sais ?

ooooo

La gare de King Cross grouillait de monde, comme à l'ordinaire. Le chariot d'Hermione était rempli des affaires qu'ils avaient achetées à Pré-au-Lard - et non pas sur le Chemin de Traverse - avec l'argent qu'Hermione conservait dans son petit sac en perles. Sa chouette effraie, Clades, se tenait coîte grâce au sortilège de silence d'Hermione. Neville et elle traversèrent le Hall bondé en direction des quais numéros neuf et dix.

La barrière de la voie neuf trois quarts était face à eux. Ils prirent une longue inspiration et coururent droit devant. Le passage au quai se fit comme à l'ordinaire. Quelques brefs instants dans le noir puis une lumière éclatante, et ils étaient arrivés, avec sur leur gauche le Poudlard Express, dont la locomotive crachait de grands nuages de fumée. L'horloge indiquait onze heures moins cinq.

-Je t'enverrais Clades dès que je serais arrivée, promit Hermione en serrant Neville contre elle.

-On se voit bientôt, lui assura-t-il. Il faut que tu y ailles, poursuivit-il alors que des coups de sifflet retentissaient.

Hermione grimpa dans le train et Neville l'aida à faire monter sa valise puis lui passa Clades, et referma la porte.

Sur le quai des parents faisaient leurs dernières recommandations à leur enfants, ou agitaient le bras. Beaucoup de mères pleuraient, et cela intrigua Hermione. Poudlard était certainement le meilleur rempart contre Voldemort...

Enfin, le train quitta la gare, et Hermione s'engageait dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière l'interpeller :

-Eh, t'es une nouvelle ?

Le cœur battant, elle se retourna et dévisagea Harry. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en désordres qu'à l'ordinaire. Son sourire, toutefois, était identique, et très chaleureux. Il semblait ravi de la voir. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage. C'était alors qu'Hermione remarqua que son front était dépourvu de cicatrice. Et que les yeux derrière les lunettes n'étaient pas verts. Le jeune homme aux yeux marron reprit :

-Oui, tu es nouvelle, je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. En quelle année rentres-tu ? Ne me dis pas première année, je ne te croirais pas, continua-t-il, charmeur.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit :

-Moi c'est James. James Potter.

* * *

_Je pense que là vous devez vous dire : C'est fait exprès ? Après tout ce temps d'attente (Désolée, vraiment !), elle nous plante au moment où Hermione rencontre James ? :p J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !_

_A bientôt !_


	4. Poudlard

_Le chapitre 4, quelques jours après le 3 ! Il faut dire que j'étais inspirée ^^_

_Par contre, avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture je tiens à placer quelques mots au sujets des __**reviews**__. Si je poste cette histoire, c'est dans le but quelle vous plaise, au quel cas je la garderai pour moi, dans mon ordinateur. Or, j'ai l'impression que le chapitre 3 a été lu par une majorité de Lecteurs Fantômes... Je tiens à préciser que je ne juge pas nécessaire de poursuivre les publications si je ne peux savoir si vous aimez ou non. N'oubliez pas que __**j'accepte toutes les critiques**__, et ce dans le but m'améliorer._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Moi c'est James. James Potter.

Il avait dit ça naturellement, comme si à la simple mention de son nom, Hermione aurait dû comprendre qui il était, et peut-être même s'étonner ou encore l'admirer sans retenue. Il s'écoula un moment avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il attendait qu'elle se présente.

-Oh, euh... Je suis Hermione Puckle. Je vais rentrer en cinquième année.

-En cinquième année ? Alors on se verra pendant les cours ! Au fait, permets-moi de te présenter mon meilleur ami, Sirius.

La porte du compartiment de droite s'ouvrit et James tira par le bras un garçon, plutôt grand, svelte, avec des cheveux noirs

-Sirius, voici Hermione. Elle va rentrer en cinquième année.

-Salut, dit Sirius avec un sourire éclatant.

-Salut, répondit Hermione.

-Dans quelle maison veux-tu être ?

-Et bien... Gryffondor me semble être une très bonne maison, ainsi que Serdaigle, je pense.

-Gryffondor ? remarqua James. C'est un excellent choix... Meilleur que Serdaigle ! Passer ses journées à étudier ? Non merci !

Sirius s'esclaffa.

-Nous sommes à Gryffondor, Sirius et moi, ainsi que Peter qui n'est pas sorti se présenter..., fit James en désignant l'intérieur du compartiment. Viens dire bonjour à une future Gryffondore, Peter ! lui cria-t-il. Excuse-le, dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione, mais, tu vois, c'est la première fois qu'on a une nouvelle. Au fait, pourquoi rentres-tu seulement maintenant à Poudlard ?

-J'habitais aux Etats-Unis.

-Waouh ! Et que...

-Je pensais que tu t'intéressais à Li…, l'interrompit une petite voix.

-Enfin, Peter, ne dis pas de bêtises, le coupa Sirius en riant. James ne fait que parler à Hermione... Pour l'instant... Mais, reprit Sirius en affichant un masque de solennité, Peter n'a pas tort. Tu...

James semblait furieux d'avoir été interrompu et fusillait ses deux amis d'un regard noir.

-Dites donc, vous deux, je...

-Si j'étais toi, je ne resterais pas avec eux. Des petits délinquants arrogants et imbus d'eux-mêmes, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Il y a de la place dans notre compartiment, tu peux venir, si tu veux. Et toi, Potter, je n'ai rien à te dire, inutile de m'adresser la parole.

-Mais, Evans...

-Alors, tu restes avec eux, ou tu viens avec nous ? demanda Lily à Hermione.

-Je... je veux bien t'accompagner.

-On se reverra au banquet ! lança Sirius.

Hermione suivit Lily et entendit James s'exclamer derrière elles :

-Vous n'êtes que deux crétins !

Lily ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment où trois jeunes filles étaient assises.

-Déjà de retour, Lily ? s'enquit l'une d'elle. Oh, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais accompagnée.

-Tu as croisé Potter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda malicieusement une grande métisse.

-Oui… Mais j'ai également rencontré Hermione, alors je l'amène ici avant que nos chers Gryffondors ne l'embobine. Hermione, je te présente Kim Milner, Mary Phillips et Delia Robin. Les filles, voici Hermione…

-Puckle, compléta Hermione.

-Je vous laisse, je suis vraiment en retard. On se revoit toute à l'heure !

Lily quitta le compartiment en refermant la porte derrière elle. Hermione restait debout, gênée. Elle avait l'impression de s'incruster dans un groupe déjà très uni.

-Assieds-toi, on ne va pas te manger, plaisanta la métisse, Delia.

Hermione s'exécuta et prit place sur la banquette, à côté de Kim. Celle-ci la dévisageait d'un regard glacial qui mit Hermione très mal à l'aise.

-Alors, commença Mary, tu débarques seulement maintenant à Poudlard ?

Hermione soupira intérieurement et leur raconta l'histoire fictive de son déménagement.

-Ton cousin vit à Pré-au-Lard ? Mais c'est fantastique ! T'as vraiment de la chance ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme travail ? la questionna Delia.

-Il s'occupe de variété de plantes très rares. Il adore la botanique. Il détermine leurs particularités, et pour quelles potions elles peuvent être utiles, par exemple. Après, il les commercialise.

-C'est original, comme métier, approuva Mary. Et toi, dans quelle maison espères-tu aller ?

-Serdaigle m'a l'air très bien. Tout comme Gryffondor…

-En effet, sourit Delia en hochant la tête. Gryffondor est une excellente maison. Et, dans notre dortoir, nous sommes toutes très unies, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans toutes les maisons…

Elle s'interrompit soudain comme si elle en avait trop dit.

-Pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Les deux amies se regardèrent. Visiblement, elles ne savaient pas si elles pouvaient faire confiance à Hermione. Contre toute attente, ce fut Kim qui prit la parole.

-Lors de la Répartition, il y a quatre ans, il y a eu beaucoup de Serpentards… Deux fois plus que toutes les autres années. Tu connais la réputation des Serpentards, je présume.

Hermione acquiesça et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Ils furent vingt-et-un à être répartis dans cette maison, dont beaucoup étaient des enfants de personnes soupçonnées êtres…

Elle s'arrêta.

-Être quoi ? Vous pouvez me faire confiance, ajouta Hermione en voyant les trois filles hésiter.

-Hermione, si on hésite, c'est parce que c'est une accusation grave. Vraiment très grave. Il ne s'agit pas d'histoires de collégiens, tu comprends ? Et ça pourrait être dangereux pour nous de confier nos doutes à la mauvaise personne.

-Je comprends, répondit Hermione.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis demanda :

-Quels sont leurs noms ? Aux Serpentards je veux dire.

-Carrow, Gordon, Dolohov, Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Kochen, Cavendish, et j'en passe.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Si elle comprenait quels soupçons les trois filles nourrissaient à leurs égards, elle soupçonnait Kim de n'avoir révélé que les noms les plus connus.

-Et il y a Rogue, soupira Mary.

-Rogue…, souffla Delia.

-Rogue, affirma Kim.

Hermione comprit aussitôt le sous-entendu des trois élèves, mais elle resta muette. Surtout, ne pas laisser les émotions prendre le dessus. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit, sinon elle allait craquer…

-Rogue ?

-On va te dire qui c'est, mais tout d'abord, promets-nous de ne pas en parler devant Lily.

Elle promit.

-Rogue est un ami d'enfance de Lily, c'était son voisin et ils sont très proches. Sauf que c'est un Serpentard. Je sais ce que tu penses, poursuivit Kim en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche, être à Serpentard, ce n'est pas une fatalité. Mais il se trouve que la personne dont nous parlons adore la Magie Noire. Il ne s'en cache pas, d'ailleurs. Et puis, il a une véritable aversion envers les gens qui sont jugés de naissance impure.

-Des gens comme moi, déclara Delia. Il ne manque jamais une occasion de m'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Quant à moi, il paraît que je suis une traîtresse à son sang, dit tranquillement Kim en observant ses longs ongles impeccables.

-Et elle ne vous défend pas ?

-Oh, il ne nous insulte pas devant elle. Je pense qu'elle s'en doute, mais pour l'instant, elle préfère se voiler la face. Et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, avec les problèmes qu'elle a avec sa sœur…

Kim cessa de regarder ses ongles pour fusiller Delia du regard, laquelle reprit sans se laisser impressionner :

-Tout ça pour te dire que le sujet « Severus Rogue » est délicat.

Elle sortit ensuite un magazine et se mit à lire. Mary s'essaya à divers sortilèges sur des bouts de papier déchirés à l'aide du sortilège de Découpe, et Kim lança quelques sorts sur ses ongles pour en changer la couleur et les allonger.

Hermione se cala plus confortablement sur la banquette et sortit un livre. Elle arrêta sa lecture cinq minutes plus tard en constatant qu'elle ne retenait rien à ce qu'elle lisait. Elle releva la tête et remarqua que les autres filles étaient toujours occupées par leurs activités. Dans le silence du compartiment, ses pensées se mirent à dériver… Elle avait aujourd'hui rencontré quatre personnes qui étaient mortes. Mortes. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Mais la seule image qui lui venait en tête s'était Sirius qui passait à travers l'arcade, un jet de lumière verte lui touchant la poitrine… Elle secouer la tête. Se concentrer. Ne pas divaguer. La tombe de Lily et James, dans la neige, le soir de Noël. Respirer, respirer. Ne pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse. Ils étaient vivants. Pour l'instant…

Un hoquet lui échappa, et elle referma son livre d'un coup sec. Les trois filles relevèrent la tête, surprises.

-Hermione ? Ça ne va pas ?

Sortir. Vite. Avant de se transformer en fontaine.

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Elle se rua hors du compartiment et courut vers les toilettes. Elle referma la porte des W-C en tremblant et tira le verrou. Elle se retourna, s'agrippa au lavabo et releva la tête vers le miroir. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Sirius, James, Lily… Ces trois prénoms tournaient dans sa tête. Remus, Rogue… Un grand frisson la parcourut. Les Carrow, Mulciber, Avery, Dolohov…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Hermione ? Je peux entrer ? demanda la voix de Mary.

-Je… J'arrive, Mary !

Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et sécha ses larmes. Elle sortit des toilettes et vit Mary qui l'attendait, l'ai inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien… rien, répondit-elle plus sûrement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, je le conçois, mais si ça peut te faire du bien…

-Merci, Mary, mais ça ira.

Mary n'insista pas et retourna avec Hermione au compartiment où Delia et Kim étaient plongées dans une conversation virulente, et ne les entendirent pas arriver. Elles s'interrompirent dès qu'elles virent Hermione.

-Alors ? questionna Delia.

-Hermione avait un petit coup de blues, c'est tout.

Delia sourit à la jeune fille tandis que Kim tournait la tête vers la fenêtre.

ooooo

Hermione, Mary et Delia passèrent l'heure qui suivit à papoter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Lily revienne, ce qui fit sortir Kim de son mutisme.

-Nous allons enfin découvrir l'identité de nos nouveaux préfets, déclara-elle en adressant un sourire resplendissant à Lily.

-Roulement de tambours…, ajouta Mary.

-Dans la catégorie Gryffondor, les nominés sont…, poursuivit Delia d'un air solennel.

-Remus Lupin et moi-même, répondit Lily.

-Sans surprise…

-On le savait de toute façon, puisqu'il n'était pas dans le compartiment de Potter, toute à l'heure.

-Dans la catégorie Poufsouffle, les nominés sont…

-Gale Vinson et Jodie Anderson.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'attendait toutes à ce que ce soit ton frère, lança malicieusement Kim à Mary, laquelle lui tira la langue.

-Dans la catégorie Serdaigle, les nominés sont…, poursuivit Delia, imperturbable.

-Brayden Leigh et Maud Morehead.

-Nooon ? Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas… Enfin, un peu mais pas tant que ça…

-Quand tu auras fini ton baragouin, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous dire ce qui te choque, Mary.

-Kim, je te rappelle que je ne te parle plus… Avoir osé dire que tu pensais que mon frère allait être préfet… C'est comme de dire que le calmar géant est un prof !

Kim pouffa, puis redemanda, sérieuse :

-Alors, tu pensais que ce serait qui ?

-Flaith Griggs comme préfète.

-Et pour le préfet ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ou, si, je sais ! Un sportif ! Pas un ramollo qui n'a aucune vie sociale !

-T'es méchante, la nargua Kim.

-Et à Serpentard ? Qui sont les préfets ? interrogea Delia.

-Eustache Dwight et Tawanee Prescott.

Un lourd silence accueillit les noms prononcés. Hermione n'en connaissait aucun, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où elle avait annoncé à Harry, Neville, Ginny et Luna que Drago et Pansy étaient préfets… Elle se força à se concentrer pour suivre la conversation.

-… Dumbledore a-t-il pu nous faire ça ? Tawanee Prescott… C'est l'une des pires !

-Je pensais qu'il soutiendrait Wynona, avoua Lily, puisque sa mère est une Née-Moldue et était élève à Poufsouffle.

-C'aurait été la moindre des choses, étant donné le climat actuel…

Les quatre filles semblaient consternées.

-Et Dwight ! Il peut mettre n'importe qui dans sa poche ! On va en baver, avec les deux-là préfets…

Elles hochèrent la tête en silence. L'euphorie qui les avait envahies quelques instants plus tôt les avait totalement abandonnées, et Hermione n'osa pas intervenir.

-Excuse-nous, tu dois te demander où tu as atterris, fit Mary. Mais il faut dire que ce ne sont pas des nouvelles très réjouissantes… Tawanee est une fille qui aime savoir qu'elle est admirée, et soutenue. Elle est très manipulatrice. Elle prétend être une Sang-Pur, mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne l'est pas.

-Prescott n'est pas un nom qu'on trouve dans la généalogie des sorciers, renchérit Kim. Et j'en sais quelque chose…

-Quant à Dwight, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Son insigne de préfet, par exemple… Il arrive à convaincre n'importe qui que ce qu'il dit est est vrai, ou alors que les solutions qu'il a trouvées sont les meilleures…

ooooo

Le reste du trajet se déroula assez vite, et Hermione eut l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Poudlard à cette époque, comme les différents professeurs et élèves.

Enfin, la nuit tomba et la silhouette du château se profila à l'horizon, imposant dans le noir. Le train s'arrêta et Hermione descendit rejoindre les premières années. Elle repéra Hagrid, dont les quatre filles lui avaient beaucoup parlé et l'adoraient visiblement.

-Les premières années, par ici ! Suivez-moi !

Elle suivi les nouveaux dans les barques, et tous traversèrent le sombre lac où rien ne bougeait. Hagrid les mena ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée du château et frappa trois fois contre l'immense porte de bois. Le Professeur McGonagall vint leur ouvrir, puis leur expliqua les règles essentielles de la vie à Poudlard, et les emmena dans la Grande Salle.

Le plafond était illuminé par des centaines d'étoiles qui perçaient dans la nuit noire. La lune, bien que très petite, était particulièrement brillante. Hermione eut une pensée émue pour Rémus, avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait ici également. Elle scruta la table des Gryffondors à sa recherche, et le vit parler tranquillement avec Pettigrow. S'il savait… Sirius et James était assis face à eux. Ils discutaient d'un air conspirateur et Hermione remarqua que James jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers Lily qui était assis plus loin avec ses amies, près des places où les futurs Gryffondors viendraient s'asseoir. Elles s'étaient sans doute assises ici pour pouvoir manger à côté d'Hermione. Et si elle n'allait pas à Gryffondor ? Si le Choixpeau l'envoyait ailleurs ? Elle avait bien changé, en sept ans… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait réussi à trouver tous les Horcruxes, détruire Voldemort, combattre les Mangemorts. Elle était une Gryffondor dans l'âme. Ce fut d'un pas assuré qu'elle marcha vers le Choixpeau, une fois la chanson terminée et après que McGonagall eut brièvement expliqué pourquoi elle n'était pas arrivée plus tôt.

À peine sa tête eut-elle frôlé le Choixpeau qu'un cri assourdissant résonna dans la salle :

-GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Gryffondor l'applaudit à tout rompre tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et une étrange chaleur l'envahir… Gryffondor… Elle marcha, plus heureuse que jamais vers sa maison, où nombre d'élèves lui serrèrent la main, et la félicitèrent. Enfin, lorsque le tumulte se fut calmé, elle croisa le regard de ses nouvelles amies qui lui murmurèrent un « Bravo » du bout des lèvres. Kim, qui s'était jusque-là montrée froide envers elle lui adressa un sourire.

La répartition commença pour les premières années, puis le festin débuta. Le repas terminé, Dumbledore les mit en garde contre les divers dangers et leur présenta la nouvelle infirmière :

-Madame Pomfresh s'occupera désormais de l'infirmerie et élèves qui auront besoin de soins.

Mme Pomfresh se leva pour saluer les élèves qui l'applaudissaient puis se rassit.

-Les préfets vont maintenant vous conduire à la volière, afin que chacun d'entre vous puisse rassurer ses parents. Vous rejoindrez ensuite votre salle commune.

Beaucoup d'élèves semblèrent étonnés de cette nouvelle coutume. Mary déclara en soupirant :

-Ils ne veulent pas que les parents s'inquiètent.

Les autres Gryffondors hochèrent la tristement la tête, et Hermione repensa aux mères en larmes sur le Quai 9 ¾.

Chaque table se dirigea une à une vers la volière après que Dumbledore l'eut appelée. Rusard distribuait une plume, un morceau de parchemin et une petite planche en bois pour chaque élève et un encrier pour deux à l'entrée de la volière. Hermione se mit dans la file d'attente, et arriva bientôt à la porte. Rusard lui tendit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et une petite planche.

-Pas trop dur de s'intégrer ? lui lança-t-il sarcastiquement avec un regard mauvais.

-Non, monsieur.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est odieux avec tout le monde, lui dit Lily lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées.

-Je sais. Je veux dire, j'ai remarqué. Et puis, vous m'en avez parlé dans le train toi et les filles.

Elles s'installèrent dans un coin et posèrent leur parchemin sur leur support et commencèrent la rédaction de leur lettre.

_Neville,_

_Tu avais raison, je suis à Gryffondor. J'ai rencontré Lily, James et Sirius dans le train. Je me demande comment je vais réussir à tenir sans m'effondrer chaque fois que je leur parlerai. Surtout pour Sirius, car le fait de l'avoir connu rend la situation encore plus compliquée. Je n'ai pas encore discuté avec Rémus, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Quant à Peter… je crois que si je parviens à l'éviter, tout se passera bien. J'ai rencontré trois des autres filles de Gryffondors -elles sont six en tout, Lily comprise- et elles sont charmantes. Il y en a une, Kim Milner, une Sang-Pur, qui se méfie de moi, cependant je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je comprends sa réaction._

_Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre… Il y a vingt-et-un Serpentards dans mon année. Neuf filles et douze garçons. Apparemment ceux qui ont été nommés préfets sont les plus infects, mais leur nom ne me dit rien. Ce n'est pas le pire. J'ai des futurs Mangemorts avec moi. Beaucoup de futurs Mangemorts. Les Carrow, Mulciber, Avery, Dolohov…_

_J'entamerai les recherches dès que je pourrai, dommage que je ne puisse pas accéder à la Réserve._

_Je pense à toi, _

_Hermione_

Elle plia sa lettre, la scella puis l'accrocha à sa chouette.

-C'est pour Neville, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant ses plumes. À Pré-au-Lard.

Clades hulula et prit son envol. Hermione attendit que Lily, avec qui elle avait partagé l'encre, ait fini de rédiger sa lettre, puis elle sortir en rendant leur matériel à Mme Pince, ce qui permit à d'autres élèves d'entrer. Mary, Kim et Delia les avaient attendues un peu plus loin. Elles se dirigèrent vers le château avec un groupe d'autres élèves de Gryffondor dont Lily, étant préfète, prit la tête. Hermione comprit l'empressement de son amie en apercevant Rogue marchant devant elles avec quelques Serpentards.

-Severus !

Rogue se retourna. Lily accéléra pour le rejoindre.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

-Je suis allé dans le compartiment de ceux de ma maison en attendant que tu sois libérée de tes obligations de préfète mais tu ne m'as pas rejoint.

-Ne joue pas au plus idiot, Sev. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne suis pas venue.

-Tu viens Rogue ? l'appela un Serpentard de septième année.

-Désolé, Lily, mais je ne connais pas le nouveau mot de passe… je ferai bien d'y aller.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu d'excuse plus minable, lui cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Rogue resta cloué sur place par la virulence de la réplique de Lily quelques instants, puis fila rejoindre les autres Serpentards sans demander son reste.

ooooo

-_Aurea gryphem_.

La grosse dame s'écarta pour laisser les élèves entrer dans la chaleureuse salle commune de Gryffondor, aux couleurs éclatantes. Comme il n'y avait aucun première année parmi eux, tous montèrent directement dans leur dortoir.

-Voilà, tu es chez toi ici, déclara Lily en lui désignant leur chambre. On a le même chaque année, mais ils ont rajouté un lit pour toi.

Lily lui souriait, néanmoins Hermione sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Elle se détourna pour admirer la vue, légèrement différente de celle qu'elle connaissait, puisque ce dortoir était situé en-dessous de la salle commune*. Elle entendit les filles se répartirent les lits, puis pensa qu'il était temps de déballer ses affaires. Elle consentit à prendre le lit situé près de la porte à la droite duquel dormait Delia, puis venaient les lits de Lily, Mary, Kim, et ensuite ceux de Beverly et Rayan, deux cousines qui ne se mêlait pas beaucoup au groupe des quatre amies. Aux dires de Mary, elles étaient très réservées et avaient presque été élevées ensemble, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elles étaient très unies. C'est en relevant la tête qu'Hermione constata que les deux cousines ne triaient pas leurs affaires. Elles étaient assises sur le lit de Lily qui sanglotait. Hermione constata, étonnée, qu'aucune des autres filles ne vint la consoler. Kim et Mary étaient parties dans la salle de bain, et Delia tentait d'ouvrir un coffret qui semblait scellé. Hermione resta debout, ne sachant pas si elle devait approcher Lily.

-Tu peux venir, renifla celle-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea doucement Hermione.

-C'est Severus. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Lui et moi on se connaît depuis… depuis très longtemps. Cette année, c'était la première fois qu'on ne faisait pas le trajet du Poudlard Express ensemble. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il traîne avec… avec eux.

-Je sais ce que ça te fait, lui répondit Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais rien n'est éternel. Même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se brouiller.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit fâchés ! Chez moi je… enfin, je veux dire, ça fait du bien de savoir un autre sorcier près de chez soi… Un ami, plutôt…

Elle s'embrouillait, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle avait failli lui révéler quelque chose de très important. Chez elle… Il y avait sa sœur jalouse…

Lily finit par se calmer, et tout le monde se coucha. Allongée dans son lit, Hermione repensait à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Dans l'ensemble, tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Et, dès demain, elle commencerait ses recherches à la bibliothèque.

* * *

_*Pour l'architecture de la Tour de Gryffondor, je me fie au plan dessiné sur L'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter._

_Personnellement je trouve ce Chapitre banal, mais il sert à placer les principaux personnages, même s'il en reste encore à découvrir. Que pensez-vous des camarades de Lily ? De la froideur de Kim ? Du comportement de Severus envers son amie ? Et du travail que j'ai choisi pour Neville :p ?__** Donnez-moi vos impressions ! ;)**_

_A propos de Neville : je ne sais pas quand je posterai un chapitre sur sa vie à Pré-au-Lard, il faut reconnaître que les principaux événements se produisent à Poudlard... _

_Chapitre 5 la semaine prochaine sauf accident majeur (tempête, inondation, incendie... Faudrait que j'arrête de parler de malheur ! ^^)_


	5. Première journée de cours

_Le chapitre 5 :) J'ai dû me forcer à m'arrêter de l'écrire, j'était vraiment inspirée ! Je pense que je posterai le 6 le week-end prochain. Je pense publier un Chapitre où on pourrait suivre es autres habitants de Poudlard, pour voir Hermione d'un autre œil et en découvrir plus sur les autres, mais je sais pas quand est-ce que je le pourrai le placer._

_**Olivia **: Merci pour ta review, et ta fidélité :) Non, il n'y a pas d'enfant Moldu à Serpentard... je pense que se serait vraiment horrible. Par contre j'ai écrit le personnage de Wynona pour justement casser cette image des Sang-Pur, maîtres de la maison de Serpentard... _

_**chupa98 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, le fait que les amies de Lily ne viennent pas la consoler est bizarre, mais j'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi, et franchement je les comprend ... ! C'est vrai que Rogue est méchant, mais ça va s'arranger pour ce chapitre ^^ !_

_**Visiteur** : Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Oui, Hermione est enfin à Poudlard :p Remus est présent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer ! Lui et les Maraudeurs deviendront très importants dans la suite de l'histoire, mais je pense que tu t'es doute !_

_Un petit bug avait annulé certains retours à la ligne, mais je viens de les corriger donc la mise en page est maintenant correcte ! _

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les carreaux des fenêtres. Regardant autour d'elle elle constata que Kim était déjà levée puisque son lit était vide, et que Lily lisait un livre à la lumière de sa baguette. Elle releva la tête en entendant la jeune fille se réveiller et lui sourit :

-Bien dormi ?

-Très bien. Les lits sont extrêmement confortables.

-Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche pour ne pas faire la queue trop longtemps.

-D'accord, je vais me dépêcher.

Hermione prit ses habits, sa serviette et grimpa jusqu'aux douches, situées au-dessus des dortoirs, sous les toits*. Quelques filles seulement se préparaient, dont Kim, qui se maquillait devant le miroir, et par conséquent les vingt cabines étaient presque toutes disponibles. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione était prête. C'était la première fois depuis trois ans qu'elle utilisait la salle de bain collective, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir rajeunit. Ce qui, dans un sens, était le cas, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle rejoignit son dortoir, et constata Mary et Delia étaient debout et attendaient avec Lily et Kim le réveil de Rayan et Beverly.

-Il va bientôt être temps de réveiller les autres, et descendre si on ne veut pas être en retard, déclara Lily.

Mary et elle se penchèrent sur les lits des deux cousines et les secouèrent doucement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard le dortoir était fin prêt et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour recevoir son emploi du temps et prendre son petit déjeuner. Les filles s'assirent au bout de la table, puis les hiboux arrivèrent et Clades vola vers Hermione qui déplia sa lettre.

_Hermione, _

_Tout se passe bien, j'ai vendu une dizaine de philtre de Mandragores hier, et je suis en train d'étudier une nouvelle variété qui m'a été apportée tôt ce matin. J'espère que tu pourras vite commencer tes recherches, et que ça se passera bien avec les Serpentards. _

_Bonne chance, _

_Neville _

_P-S : Dis moi le plus tôt possible quand aura lieu ta sortie à Pré-au-Lard_

Hermione releva la tête et constata qu'on leur avait distribué leurs emplois du temps.

-Métamorphose, sortilèges et runes ainsi que astronomie aujourd'hui, lu Kim.

-Et après les runes, soins aux créatures magiques pour moi, compléta Lily.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps.

Lundi : Défense contre les forces du mal, Histoire de la Magie, Botanique.

Mardi : Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Etude des Runes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Astronomie.

Mercredi : Potions, Arithmancie, Etude des Moldus.

Jeudi : Astronomie, Défense contre les forces du mal, Botanique et Etude des Runes.

Vendredi : Arithmancie, Sortilèges, Etude des Moldus, Métamorphose, Potions.

-Je sens que je vais détester les vendredis, déclara Kim. Deux fois les Serpentards dans la journée, c'est beaucoup trop. Surtout si ce vieux gâteux de Slughorn me remet encore une fois à côté de notre chère Chelsea Galant. Parce que si c'est le cas, il ne me reverra pas dans les cachots autrement que pour des retenues.

Les files sourirent et se servirent en porridge, excepté Lily.

-Quels cours avons-nous en commun avec les Serpentards ? lui demanda Hermione.

-La défense contre les forces du mal, les Sortilèges et les Potions.

-Et avec les autres maisons ?

-Histoire de la Magie et Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles, Botanique, Soins aux créatures Magiques et les cours théoriques d'Astronomie avec les Poufsouffles. Le reste, c'est toutes les maisons mélangées. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme options ?

-Soins aux créatures magiques, Etudes des Runes, Arithmancie et Etude des Moldus.

-Comme moi ! s'enthousiasma Lily.

-Et comme Remus, souligna Delia, qui les avait écoutées.

Lily choisit de l'ignorer et s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner. Dix minutes plus tard, tous les Gryffondors attendaient le début du cours devant la salle de Métamorphose, avec les Serdaigles.

-Entrez, leur dit le professeur McGonagall. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle, et s'installèrent à leurs tables.

-Viens à côté de moi, proposa Lily à Hermione.

Celle-ci accepta et sortit ses affaires tout en observant les autres élèves. Il n'y avait aucun Gryffondor au premier rang – elle-même était assise au deuxième rang, contre la fenêtre. Delia et Mary se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, au troisième rang, à côté de la table de Kim que celle-ci partageait avec un Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds, près de la fenêtre. Elles étaient également derrière la table des deux cousines, et à droite de celle de Peter et… Remus. Ce dernier griffonnait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin, penché sur la table, ses cheveux châtains lui tombant sur le front. Lorsqu'il eut fini il scella le papier et l'envoya vers James à l'aide d'un sortilège. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui sourit gentiment. Ses très étaient légèrement tirés mais n'affichaient pas de fatigue excessive, et ses yeux marron étaient rieurs. James était assis deux tables derrières Hermione et Lily, à côté d'une Serdaigle, et à l'autre bout de la rangée, contre la fenêtre, se trouvait Sirius, assis à côté de la préfète de Serdaigle, supposa Hermione au vu de son insigne.

-La fille à côté de Potter, c'est Rubbie Saddler, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, dit Lily en voyant qu'Hermione se retournait pour les observer. Sirius est assis à côté de Maud Morehead, la préfète de leur maison. Et le garçon qui vient d'envoyer un message à Potter, c'est Remus Lupin, l'autre préfet de cinquième année de Gryffondor.

-Qui est le deuxième préfet de Serdaigle ? demanda Hermione.

-Lui, dit Lily en désignant un garçon maigre avec des lunettes, au premier rang. Brayden Leigh.

Le professeur McGonagall commença le cours par un discours sur l'importance des BUSES, puis constatant qu'elle n'était pas écoutée par tous, décida de changer les perturbateurs de place.

-Messieurs Potter et Black, sachez que même le fait de vous mettre chacun à un bout de la rangée ne peut duper un professeur. Aussi, plutôt que de vous faire perdre votre temps avec des réprimandes inutiles, je vais vous changer de place dès maintenant. Miss Morehead et Mr Black, vous viendrez prendre la pace de Miss Rosebury. Miss Rosebury, allez vous installer à côté de Miss Masmoudi, je vous prie. Sachez, miss Morehead, que votre comportement me déçois. J'attends plus de sérieux venant de vous, et je ne manquerai pas d'en parler au professeur Flitwick.

Sirius et Maud s'avancèrent à la table désignée et l'élève qui y était se leva. Elle avait des cheveux blonds sales, des cheveux qu'Hermione n'avait vu qu'une fois auparavant. La mère de Luna alla s'assoir près d'une jeune fille d'origine arabe, Hakimah Masmoudi, d'après ce que Lily souffla à Hermione.

-Bien, fit le professeur McGonagall une fois que les changements furent effectués. Si je suis obligée d'intervenir une nouvelle fois, je vous mettrai en retenue, messieurs. Et si besoin est, je n'hésiterai pas à vous changer de place une nouvelle fois, il y a suffisamment de places libres.

Le reste du cours fut uniquement théorique, et aucune perturbation ne vint troubler la tranquillité, bien qu'Hermione constata que Sirius passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre et ne prenait pas beaucoup de notes. Elle connaissait déjà la leçon, bien entendu, mais c'était toujours un plaisir que de pouvoir lever la main, participer, et montrer qu'elle était intéressée.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur McGonagall lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

-On t'attend dans le couloir, lui souffla Lily. Hermione s'avança vers le bureau.

-Je suis très satisfaite de votre sérieux, miss Puckle. Votre attitude me plaît beaucoup. J'espère que vous arriverez à vous intégrer facilement.

-Merci, professeur.

Elle rejoignit les filles dans le couloir, et ensemble elles se dirigèrent vers parc en papotant.

-Vous avez vu, Potter s'est mit à côté de Saddler ! s'exclama Mary.

-Oui, j'ai vu, merci. Ça t'intéresse, c'est pour ça que tu nous en parle ? demanda Kim avec un large sourire.

-Potter et Saddler sont sortis ensemble l'année dernière, expliqua Delia à Hermione. Et ils sont restés très bons amis, Quidditch oblige…

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la fin de la récréation, et donc le début du cours suivant, celui de Sortilèges.

ooooo

Le cours de Sortilège fut un cauchemar. Il faisait une chaleur infernale, et la voie aiguë du professeur Flitwick ne parvenait pas à couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Les élèves de Gryffondor formaient un groupe compact, près de la fenêtre. Sirius et James occupaient la table du fond, Delia et Hermione s'étaient installées devant eux, puis venaient Beverly et Rayan, et Mary, assise seule à sa table. Dans la rangée suivante, au troisième rang, s'étaient assis Remus et Peter, et devant eux Kim et Lily. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle, les Serpentards étaient presque tous arrivés, et Rogue était déjà assis à côté de Rosier, n'ayant pas attendu Lily qui s'était tout de même installée sur la table voisine.

Les Serpentards occupaient donc la majorité de l'arrière de la classe. Une heure-et-demie durant, les insultes volèrent, et des sortilèges furent échangés sous les tables. La préfète Tawanee Prescott, une fille à la peau mâte, aux cheveux longs, bruns et ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, et son amie, Pearl Cavendish, une blonde avec un visage très régulier, au joli petit nez pointu et un maintien tellement irréprochable qu'on aurait pu la croire issue d'une famille royale, et non simple élève à Poudlard, étaient assises dans un coin, et ne manquaient pas de glousser chaque fois que l'un des Gryffondors se faisait rabrouer. James et Sirius étaient ceux qui provoquaient le plus de conflits. Leur statut de Sang-Purs ne leur épargnait rien, et Flitwick, impuissant devant l'ambiance néfaste de son cours, les reprit à l'ordre plus d'une fois.

-Dis, Black, ça fait de savoir ton frère attrapeur alors que même ton meilleur ami ne veut pas de toi dans son équipe ? avait lancé Gordon tandis que Flitwick notait des instructions au tableau.

Sirius s'était levé d'un coup, comme propulsé par un ressort, et James l'avait retenu par la manche.

-James, lâche-moi.

James avait raffermi sa prise et Sirius s'était débattu dans tous les sens.

-James lâche-moi, avait-il grogné plus fort. Je vais les réduire en charpie.

-J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait ?

Cette fois, c'était James qui s'était levé. Le professeur Flitwick, qui avait fini d'écrire au tableau, s'était retourné et avait vu les deux garçons debout, les poings serrés, et s'était écrié :

-Messieurs, du calme, vous êtes en cours !

Pendant un instant, le calme se fit, et tout le monde se demanda si les deux amis allaient bondir sur Gordon plutôt que d'obéir à Flitwick.

-Bien, professeur, avait finalement cédé James.

Sirius s'était rassis avec un rictus affreux sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, avait-il grommelé.

-Je n'en doute pas…

Après cela, c'était les filles qui s'étaient mises à jouer les provocatrices. Les statuts de Sang avaient été les principaux sujets de raillerie.

-Et toi, Puckle, comment fais-tu pour supporter de te laisser souiller ainsi ? T'as été mal conseillée ? Tu t'es perdue dans le Poudlard Express ?

Hermione, à qui Flitwick avait déjà demandé de cesser de se retourner, s'était efforcée de garder son calme, et n'avait pas répondu.

-A moins que tu ne sois comme elles, avait continué Cavendish en retroussant son joli nez de dégoût. Hermione n'avait pas pu se contenir. Elle avait craqué. L'image de sa famille fictive était toujours présente dans sa tête, mais elle n'y avait plus prêté garde.

-Oui, je suis comme elles ! Et fière de l'être. Fière de ne pas avoir à surveiller ma soi-disant pureté, fière de ne pas avoir à cacher une quelconque tare !

-Je n'appellerai pas ça de la fierté, venant d'une guenon stupide au sang répugnant… Personne n'avait prit la peine de lui répondre.

-C'est vrai ? avait murmuré Delia.

Hermione se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants. James et Sirius, derrière elles, dressèrent l'oreille.

-Oui, c'est vrai, avait-elle affirmé avant de se détourner et d'essuyer rapidement une larme qui avait coulé.

Le cours terminé, elle se hâta de sortir, en compagnie de Delia et Mary. Dans le couloir, les quatre Maraudeurs vinrent la rejoindre.

-Hermione, commença Remus, ça va ?

Ses yeux marron deux heures plus tôt prenaient maintenant une couleur plus douce, semblable à du miel.

-Oui, oui ça va… Remus, c'est bien ça ?

-Exact, confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

-Fais pas attention à ces crétins. Leur sang est peut-être pur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que leur cerveau est fonctionnel, lui dit James.

-Oh, mais ça explique beaucoup de choses alors, Potter, jeta Lily qui venait d'arriver.

-Evans… Tu sais très bien que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi ! Je m'en fiche de savoir si… Enfin…

-Laisse tomber, James, tu t'es bien fait avoir, là, se moqua Sirius.

-Tu veux manger avec nous ? proposa Remus à Hermione.

-Euh… je ne sais pas…

Elle s'apprêtait à dire non en voyant que Lily faisait la tête à cette idée, mais Delia la devança.

-Je vais venir avec elle, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas de soucis ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

Ils avancèrent tous ensemble vers la Grande Salle, toutefois, à peine arrivées, Lily, Mary et Kim s'installèrent au bout de la table tandis que Delia, Hermione et les Maraudeurs choisirent de s'asseoir au milieu de la table.

-C'est comment les USA ? s'enquit Sirius en se servant une assiette de pommes de terre sautées.

-Oh, et bien c'est… différent, répondit-elle évasivement en prenant une cuillerée d'haricots.

-Différent en quoi ?

-Je ne sais… disons que c'est un autre mode de vie, un autre esprit…

-Tu n'as presque pas d'accent, fit-il remarquer, perspicace.

-Je sais, répondit Hermione. Mais c'est parce que toute ma famille est d'origine britannique. Et comme j'ai été élevée chez moi…

-Ça a dû te faire un choc, non ? demanda Delia. Je veux dire, d'apprendre que tu es une sorcière ?

Hermione avala ses haricots et répondit en choisissant consciencieusement ses mots :

-En fait, non parce que… je viens d'une famille sorcière… Seule ma mère est moldue… Mais mon père n'avait pas de pouvoirs… Par contre, quand il s'est aperçu que je faisais des choses étranges, il a compris, bien entendu… Et je suis allée vivre chez mon cousin, où un précepteur nous donnait des cours…

-Moi, c'était ma grand-mère, la sorcière. Ça ne change rien au fait que je suis une ignoble petite Sang-de-Bourbe, évidemment.

-Je viens d'une famille sorcière, dit Remus pour rompre l'ambiance pesante qui s'installait. Mais j'ai sûrement de la famille moldue. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça, continua-t-il en souriant aux filles.

-Moi aussi, couina Peter qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Je crois que tu l'as compris…, fit James. Je suis un Sang-Pur. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que cela change quoique ce soit, mais pour _eux_, c'est important.

Sirius garda le silence, et Hermine choisit de ne poser aucune question. Après tout, elle _savait_… Se souvenant de la remarque de Gordon, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Elle le repéra vite. Il était entouré de garçon qui faisait visiblement parti de l'équipe de Serpentard, au vu de leur physique. Regulus ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même grâce, et la même façon de rire. Sirius remarqua qu'elle regardait la table des Serpentards, et bougonna :

-Ouais c'est mon frère… Le merveilleux petit Sang-Pur, le fils parfait de ses parents…

-Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement, dit Hermione en voyant ses yeux s'assombrir et jeter des coups d'œil meurtrier. Il ne peut pas avoir si mauvais fond…, continua-elle en songeant à R.A.B.

-On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas. Le truc, c'est que dans la famille, c'est moi le renié. Parce que je ne pense pas que mon Statut de Sang me permette d'avoir des privilèges, et d'être traité comme un prince. Et en plus, j'ai une passion pour les motos moldues…

Delia pouffa. Hermione regarda sa montre et déclara :

-Je vais devoir partir, mon cours va commencer.

-Tu as pris étude des Runes ? s'effara James. Mais ça ne sert à rien !

Hermione le regarda d'un air réprobateur, les bras croisés.

-Enfin… si tu trouves ça intéressant, grand bien t'en fasse. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seule, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Remus va t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-ci se leva, prit son sac, et quitta la salle avec Hermione, Kim et Lily, qui les rejoignirent en les voyant partir.

-Alors, ils ne t'ont pas trop prit la tête avec les récits de leurs fantastiques exploits de héros ?

Kim se mit à rire.

-Non, c'était vraiment sympa, répondit Hermione, étonnée que Remus ne proteste pas, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

Peu d'élèves avaient choisi cette option, et la salle était presque déserte. Remus alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, et proposa à Hermione de prendre place à côté de lui.

-Si tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle, un peu étonnée.

Sa surprise grandit lorsqu'elle vit Rogue entrer dans la pièce. En le voyant s'avancer directement vers Lily, elle en conclu qu'il avait choisi étude des Runes juste pour passer du temps avec elle.

Le cours fut très agréable. L'ambiance était relaxée, et tous les élèves présents avaient envie de travailler. Hermione avait prit près de trois pages de notes, et elle constata en jetant un coup d'œil sur les copies alentours qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Remus avait rempli deux pages et demie d'une écriture fine et serrée, et Kim avait presque terminé sa troisième feuille.

ooooo

-C'était bien comme cours, hein ?

-Oui… ça change agréablement des Sortilèges.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Remus.

-On devrait attendre Lily puisque Kim est déjà partie, proposa Hermione.

-Comme tu veux.

Mais quand Lily sortit de la salle de cours, elle était accompagnée de Rogue, et prise dans sa conversation, ne les vit pas. Un peu déçue, Hermione avança avec Remus vers le parc.

-Tu as pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques aussi ? demanda Remus en voyant la déception d'Hermione.

-Oui. Mais je ne suis pas très bonne…

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai étudié des créatures bizarres, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles soient au programme.

-Ah, d'accord.

James, Sirius et Peter qui étaient assis près du lac vinrent les rejoindre.

-Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de nous ? ironisa James.

-Non, mais Lily était avec…

Elle s'interrompit.

-Avec qui ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Une scène déplaisante lui venait en tête. Elle se rappelait avoir vu James et Sirius ridiculiser Rogue. Mais c'était dans une autre vie… Quand tout avait été terminé, que Voldemort venait d'être tué par son propre sortilège, que Harry leur avait révélé la vérité au sujet du Prince de Sang-mêlé, qu'ils étaient allés dans la pensine, et avaient vu… Ce garçon, cet adolescent brisé qu'il avait été, puis cet homme courageux qu'il était devenu… Tellement humilié, rejeté… Elle pouvait bien lui offrir quelques instants de bonheur avec sa meilleure amie, non ?

-Eh, ça va? James semblait inquiet, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle le dévisagea.

-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Tu semblais ailleurs, et puis tu…

-Hermione, coupa Sirius, tu pleures.

-Je… quoi ?

Elle porta la main à son visage. Pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles humides ? Et pourquoi voyait-elle trouble ? Sirius lui tenait un bras, comme si elle allait s'effondrer.

-Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait vraiment inquiet.

-Non, commença-t-elle doucement. Non, ça va. Je vais bien, insista-t-elle en voyant son air dubitatif.

-Tu devrais te reposer, siffla Peter, ce qui eut le don d'énerver prodigieusement Hermione.

-Je vais BIEN. J'ai juste eu… une petite crise de nerf.

Ils hochèrent la tête, mais elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient dubitatifs.

-J'ai cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, vous savez où c'est ?

-On va y aller avec toi, nous aussi on a prit cette option.

ooooo

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? s'écria Delia quand elle la vit. On ne t'a pas trouvée, à la récréation…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle était en charmante compagnie, la rassura James.

-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. Hermione, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les yeux rougis de la jeune fille.

-Oui, oui…

Delia la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu le dis…, lâcha-t-elle. Viens, Mary et Lily nous attendent ! fit-elle en désignant les deux amies qui patientaient un peu à l'écart, à l'ombre.

-Ça c'est bien passé ce cours ? lui demanda Mary.

-Oui, très bien. Et Mrs Jourdan est un très bon professeur.

-Sûrement. Tu t'entends bien avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Ils ne sont pas si affreux, répondit Hermione. Ils sont plutôt drôles, et franchement, pas si imbus d'eux-mêmes…

-Oui, se sont de charmants garçons…, répliqua Lily. Serviables, gentils, attentionnés… Elle se tut tandis que le professeur Brûlopot faisait son apparition.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Nous allons commencer l'année par de magnifiques créatures, assez méconnues bien qu'elles soient très fidèles à leur maître, et pleines de qualités, malgré leur susceptibilité. Je vous demanderai d'éviter toute insulte durant ce cours, ou bien je ne réponds pas de votre santé ! Et maintenant que les mises en gardes sont faites, suivez-moi !

Il les mena à un enclos où quatre hippogriffes étaient enfermés. Des « Oh ! » retentirent de toutes parts.

-Je veux quatre volontaires pour commencer ! Et ces quatre élèves feront gagner des points à leur maison, avec en prime un vol à dos d'Hippogriffe ! Car ces créatures que voici sont des Hippogriffes ! Potter et Black ? D'accord, venez par ici ! Vous aussi, Vinson ? Un dernier volontaire ! Pourquoi pas une fille ? Russel, par exemple ? dit-il en désignant Rayan de la main. A présent que nous avons nos quatre premiers élèves, je vais donner les consignes ! Chacun d'entre vous va se placer devant un Hippogriffe, et le saluer, en évitant de cligner des yeux. Si l'Hippogriffe vous répond, vous pourrez venir le caresser. Si ce n'est pas le cas, éloignez-vous le plus rapidement possible ! Maintenant mettez-vous devant un Hippogriffe. Voilà, très bien. Evitez de ciller des yeux, ils n'aiment pas ça. Il faut qu'ils puissent avoir confiance en vous. Inclinez-vous… Très bien, Russel, très bien ! Vous pouvez l'approcher ! Black aussi, allez-y ! Voilà… Faites attention de ne pas leur arracher de plumes, et ne touchez pas trop leur tête, ils penseraient que vous voulez les dominer. Potter et Vinson, c'est bon pour vous aussi !

Quelques minutes plus tard les quatre élèves s'élevèrent sous les regards ébahis et admiratifs de leurs camardes.

-Excellent ! leur dit Brûlopot lorsqu'ils revinrent. Quinze points pour Gryffondor, et cinq points pour Poufssoufle ! Suivants ?

Les élèves levèrent aussitôt la main. Tout le monde voulait profiter de quelques instants à survoler les alentours du château à dos d'Hippogriffe. Hermione recula un peu, s'écartant du groupe. Non loin se tenaient les Maraudeurs, et elle pouvait entendre les couinements d'excitation de Peter.

-Quel effet ça fait ?

-Tu prends le vent en plein figure, t'as l'impression que tu va tomber à tout moment, et en plus tu ne sais pas où te tenir parce que sinon tu lui arraches une plume mais sinon… C'est génial. J'ai adoré, lui répondit Sirius. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère aime ces bêtes là. Faut s'en occuper et tout, tandis que Kreattur, lui, il ne demande rien en échange.

-Le balai, ça reste quand même mieux. C'est plus confortable.

-J'espère qu'il va me laisser monter, gémit Pettigrow.

Exaspérée Hermione s'écarta, mais les garçons l'entendirent marcher et l'appelèrent.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Je suis déjà montée sur un Hippogriffe, avoua-t-elle. Alors je laisse ma place aux autres.

-T'inquiète, Peter te laisse la sienne, affirma Sirius.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa grimace de répugnance et dit du bout des lèvres :

-Non, ça ira, merci.

-Mon prochain caprice, ce sera un Hippogriffe, décréta Sirius. Je pense que mon oncle Alphard serait d'accord pour m'en offrir un. Il m'aime bien.

Peter pouffa.

Le cours se termina et Hermione rejoignit les autres filles.

-J'ai adoré, s'enthousiasma Mary. Tu n'as pas voulu essayer Hermione ?

-Non, j'en ai déjà fait, et je peux très bien me passer d'une nouvelle expérience…

-Tu n'a pas tort, approuva Delia. Personnellement j'ai un de ces maux de cœur…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant le repas ? demanda Lily.

-Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione.

-Moi aussi, affirma Lily.

-Vous vous êtes bien trouvé les filles… On va vous accompagner, je pense que ça va être le bazar dans la salle commune, fit Delia en désignant les Maraudeurs qui prenaient le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

Elles passèrent une heure dans la bibliothèque à s'avancer dans leurs devoirs qui étaient déjà importants pour ce premier jour. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, Hermione se glissait dans les rayons à la recherche de renseignements. Lorsqu'elles partirent dîner, elle n'avait rien trouvé.

* * *

_*J'imagine deux salles de bains collectives pour l'ensemble des dortoirs de la Tour (une pour les garçons, une pour les filles) sous les combles, toujours en suivant le plan de l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter sur la Tour de Gryffondor._

_Chapitre fini ! :D J'ai dû me forcer à le couper... A la semaine prochaine pour la fin de cette première journée !_

_Que pensez-vous des Maraudeurs ? Des Serpentards ? Dites-moi tout ^^ !_


	6. Amitié, Maraudeurs et Mystères

_Coucou ! Chapitre 6 !_

_Merci à __**Olivia**__ et __**Suna**__ (Contente de te revoir sur ce chapitre :) Non, Neville ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard, mais son rôle va quand même être important... et le prochain Chapitre lui est entièrement consacré) pour vos reviews ! _

_**Nuage de Nutella**__ : Sister, on se calme... :p _

_*Petite pub : J'ai écris une __Dramione__ "__**Ton sang impur**__" vous pouvez venir y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous voulez. J'ai également posté un one-shot en deux parties sur __FictionPress__, "__**Exister pour pouvoir vivr**__e", venez me donner votre avis !*_

* * *

Les quatre filles sortirent de la bibliothèque pour aller manger. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle un cri retentit et une fille se leva de la table des Gryffondors pour se jeter sur Lily.

-Mary ! s'écria cette dernière.

-Oh Lily, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi ! C'est super que tu sois là ! Tu as pu revenir plus tôt ?

-Oui ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais contente quand mon père me l'a dit !

-Je me doute ! C'était bien ?

-Super ! Ça change de l'Angleterre, c'est sûr, mais j'ai pu passer du temps avec le reste de ma famille, et revoir des amis.

-Et pour combien de temps restes-tu ici ?

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si !

Les deux filles s'étreignirent puis Mary s'écarta pour faire face aux autres Gryffondors.

-Salut, leur lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Salut, répondirent-t-elles.

-Ça fait du bien de vous revoir.

-Deux ans c'était vraiment long ! renchérit l'autre Mary.

-Je confirme ! Je ne te connais pas... Je me trompe ? demanda Mary à Hermione.

-Je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Hermione Puckle.

-Ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Mary Macdonald. J'ai fini de manger, on se retrouve dans la salle commune ?

-Ok. À tout à l'heure !

Mary s'éloigna, et les filles s'assirent à table.

-Il faudra que je retourne à la bibliothèque, annonça Hermione. Je voudrai relire quelques trucs.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire demain ? demanda Delia.

-Non, j'aimerai le faire aujourd'hui … mais vous n'êtes pas obligées de venir, ce n'est pas grave.

-Comme tu veux. Essaie de ne pas te perdre en tout cas !

-Promis, j'ai bien repéré le chemin.

Hermione finit son assiette et retourna à la bibliothèque. Elle termina ses devoirs, et rédigea sa lettre pour Neville.

_Neville,_

_Je suis ravie que tes ventes se passent bien. De mon côté, en revanche, c'est loin d'être la fête. En réalité, c'est carrément l'horreur. _Ils_ sont là, fiers, certains de leur supériorité, à vanner tous ceux qu'ils jugent inférieurs. Bien entendu, ils m'ont demandé si j'étais une Née-Moldue… et j'ai répondu oui. Parce que je me suis battue pour faire reconnaitre que tous les Nés-Moldus méritent le respect, et que j'ai été torturée pour cela. Parce que, quoique je fasse c'est inscrit dans mon sang, et également sur mon bras, même si je cache l'inscription avec des sortilèges. En fait je ne peux tout simplement pas renier celle que je suis. Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, j'ai expliqué aux autres Gryffondors que toute ma famille est sorcière, mais que mon père est né sans pouvoirs, et qu'il a épousé une Moldue. Par conséquent le reste de notre histoire continu à être valable._

Elle signa, cacheta la lettre puis commença à lire chaque livre concernant son problème. Il était assez tard quand Mrs Pince la força à sortir. Hermione se dépêcha de remonter à la Tour pour prendre ses affaires d'Astronomie, puis partit en cours.

Le lendemain la matinée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, et après le cours d'Etude des Moldus qui, malgré le nombre réduit d'élève était assez perturbé en raison de la présence de James et Sirius- ce qui faisait beaucoup râler Lily- elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Hermione n'osait pas emprunter les livres, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons. Le reste de la semaine se déroula plutôt bien, et Slughorn l'invita à l'une de ses soirées.

Octobre arriva vite, et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard également. Tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année étaient très impatients à l'idée de sortir du château.

-Tu viendras avec nous, Hermione ? demanda Delia.

-Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-Non, au contraire, j'en serais ravie !

-Je ne parlais pas forcément de toi… Plutôt de Kim…

-Ah… je crois qu'elle va y aller avec Mary Macdonald et les autres filles de sixième année. Et puis, je te force à venir. Elle n'a pas son mot à dire ! plaisanta Delia pour dérider Hermione.

Si Hermione s'était fait accepter très facilement par les élèves de sa maison -le fait qu'elle leur ramène beaucoup de points pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons y était pour beaucoup- il n'en était pas de même avec Kim. Cette dernière ne lui adressait jamais la parole, et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rester en sa compagnie.

-Dans ce cas, et si tu m'assure que ça ne te gêne pas… Kim est quand même ton amie depuis très longtemps…

-Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je doive accepter toute ses décisions, surtout si elles ne sont pas justifiées.

Même si ce que Delia disait était juste, cela rendait Hermione mal à l'aise. Si elle ne se trouvait pas ici, Kim serait sans doute encore avec ses amies. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de revenir au plus vite, avant que les changements ne soient trop importants, et deviennent conséquents pour l'avenir.

ooooo

Le samedi matin, Hermione se rendit donc à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily, Delia et Mary. Les Maraudeurs lui avaient proposé la veille de les accompagner, mais elle avait refusé. Elle s'entendait bien avec eux, sans doute parce qu'ils lui rappelaient beaucoup Ron et Harry. C'était malsain de rester avec eux juste parce qu'ils lui faisait penser à son petit ami et son meilleur ami, aussi elle essayait de ne pas passer trop de temps avec eux. Ron lui manquait énormément, ainsi que Harry, et c'était très difficile pour elle de penser à eux.

-J'aimerai bien passer à Honeydukes, leur dit Mary.

Les achats de Mary terminés, les quatre filles flânaient un peu dans le village quand Hermione repéra une boutique vendant des livres sur les mystères inexpliqués de la magie. Elle entra en disant aux filles de l'attendre dehors, la boutique étant très petite. Une dame très âgée et minuscule lui lança un regard suspicieux et ne répondit pas à son salut, se tassant derrière sa caisse. Hermione parcourut les quelques livres poussiéreux, mais aucun ne parlait des voyages temporels. Elle sentait néanmoins qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir sans rien acheter et choisit le moins cher d'entre tous, ainsi qu'un petit gadget représentant la Cabane Hurlante. Lorsqu'elle avança vers le comptoir, la vieille marchande se tassa un peu plus, et ses yeux lui jetèrent des éclairs. Hermione déposa ses articles ainsi que la monnaie.

-Vous êtes la nièce de celui qui a déménagé en juillet ?

-Sa cousine, madame, mais en effet, c'est bien moi, répondit Hermione en tendant la main pour récupérer ses articles.

Mais la petite vieille, après avoir arraché les étiquettes, garda les produits de son magasin serrés contre elle. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

-Je trouve étrange que vous ayez acheté vos fournitures ici, à Pré-au-Lard.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda poliment Hermione.

-Vous auriez trouvé plus performant sur le Chemin de Traverse... Et à prix plus raisonnable.

-Sans doute, mais, vous savez, mon cousin et moi pouvons nous contenter de peu. Et cela fait marcher l'économie locale, ajouta Hermione.

-L'économie de Londres n'est donc pas importante ? continua la vieille, suspicieuse.

-Si, bien sûr... Mais je n'éprouvais pas le besoin d'aller à la ville, alors que nous venions de déménager.

-Peut-être ne vouliez-vous pas croiser quelques connaissances... Londres est très fréquentée...

-Excusez-moi, madame, l'interrompit Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas saisir vos allusions. Nous venons des États-Unis. Quelles connaissances aurions-nous pu croiser ?

-On trouve toutes sortes de gens, au Chemin de Traverse, et certains ont beaucoup voyagé...

-Vos propos sont très insultants. Neville et moi-même n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des étrangers que nous trempons dans une affaire honteuse. J'ai de la famille moldue. Croyez-vous que je m'amuse à tuer et torturer des personnes sans défense, dont le seul tort est d'être dénuées de pouvoirs magiques ? Je ne suis pas une Mangemort, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, et je ne le serais jamais !

La petite vieille se tassa sur elle-même. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione réagisse aussi violemment. La marchande se rendait-elle seulement compte de la gravité de ses paroles ? Hermione replia son bras.

-J'ai changé d'avis, déclara-t-elle. Je ne prends rien. Gardez la monnaie.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil, la vieille marchande, qui avait recouvré ses esprits, lança :

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais...

Exaspérée, Hermione ne lui accorda pas un regard et sortit de la boutique.

Voilà ce que Voldemort produit. La méfiance est partout. Nos moindres faits et gestes sont surveillés, analysés. On ne peut plus faire confiance, même à son voisin, songea-t-elle en marchant vers Lily, Delia et Mary.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu voulais ? lui demanda cette dernière.

-Si. Mais la marchande m'a accusée d'être…

-D'être quoi ?

-Hermione, c'est grave ?

-Une Mangemort.

Les filles se turent puis Lily reprit doucement :

-On devrait en parler à McGonagall. Ou Dumbledore.

-Non… non, je ne vais plus y penser, voilà tout, dit Hermione bien qu'elle serait volontiers allée voir les deux professeurs sur le champ.

-Mais c'est grave comme accusation ! Elle peut aller raconter n'importe quoi sur ton dos et celui de ton cousin ! Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Je sais… d'ailleurs il faudrait que j'aille voir mon cousin. Je vais lui en parler il décidera de ce qu'il faut faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione, le cœur battant, tambourinait de toutes ses forces contre la porte de la maison de Neville. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et la fit rentrer sans plus attendre.

-Hermione !

-Neville ! Je suis… tellement… contente, haleta-t-elle.

-Ca fait du bien de voir un visage familier !

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'enlever son écharpe.

-J'ai dit aux filles de m'attendre aux Trois Balais car tu aurais sans doute des clients, et que tu risquais d'être occupé.

-Et bien, comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas de client, lui fit-il en souriant.

-Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser venir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elles étaient assez proches d'Alice… et tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai de la Bièraubeurre, si tu veux.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, sers m'en un verre.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé. La pièce était assez chaleureuse, et c'était ici que Neville recevait ses clients. Il y avait un canapé, des fauteuils, une table basse et un bureau. Une porte menait à la cuisine où Neville cherchait bouteille et verres, et un escalier en colimaçon conduisait à l'étage supérieur. Derrière le salon se trouvait la véranda, où une multitude de plantes poussait, et ensuite, le jardin, où la pluie tombait dru. Neville revint avec la boisson, et Hermione serra le verre dans ses mains pour se réchauffer.

-Alors, Poudlard, les cours, tes recherches ?

Hermione avala une gorgée brûlante avant de lui répondre.

-Les cours, ça va, je connais déjà tout. Les recherches… je n'ai rien trouvé. Il reste quelques bouquins, mais je ne pense pas trouver quelque chose dedans… Il faudrait que je puisse accéder à la Réserve.

Neville hocha la tête, mais sa figure s'était assombrie.

-De toute façon, il va bien falloir trouver un moyen de revenir. On n'a pas le choix.

-C'est de faute… Si on se trouve ici… Si seulement je ne m'étais pas réfugiée au Département des Mystères… Si seulement j'avais réussi à tous les arrêter…

-Ne dis pas ça. C'est la faute de ces ignobles Mangemorts.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Neville blêmit.

-Hermione… prends tes affaires et monte.

-Que…

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Vite !

Hermione ramassa son écharpe tandis que Neville faisait disparaître les verres et la bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Elle monta les escaliers et se réfugia dans la pièce qui avait été sa chambre durant les vacances. Elle colla l'oreille contre le sol, mais aucune voix ne lui parvenait. Doucement, elle rouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qui grinça. Le cœur battant, elle s'immobilisa. Elle posa un pied hors de sa chambre, et tenta de se faufiler à travers la fine ouverture le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne parvenait pas à passer, et avec d'infinies précautions, ouvrit un peu plus la porte. La maintenant d'une main, elle avança l'autre pied.

-Nous sommes prêts à payer le double du prix si nous pouvons avoir la quantité attendue d'ici mardi prochain, déclara une voix forte qui fit sursauter Hermione.

Neville répondit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais apparemment ce n'était pas ce que la personne souhaitait.

-… beaucoup trop tard ! J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas le sens du mot, priorité, monsieur !

-Je comprends tout à fait, mais il m'est impossible de répondre à votre demande dans un délai si cours. Ce n'est pas dû à mes capacités, comme vous semblez le suggérer, mais à la croissance des plantes. J'ai usé d'un nombre considérable de sorts de croissance, et je crains que quelques sortilèges supplémentaires ne tuent les plantes.

Hermione tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse du client, mais rien ne lui parvint. Elle resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, figée sur le seuil de sa chambre, mais plus aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Quelqu'un avait jeté un sort… Neville ou bien cet étrange client ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette conversation avait de confidentiel ? Enfin, Neville l'appela, et lorsqu'elle descendit, il n'y avait plus personne.

-Qui était-ce ? Neville, qui étaient ces gens ? insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

-Tu devrais y aller avant que tes amies ne s'inquiètent.

-Neville, je ne partirais pas avant que tu ne m'ai dit qui est venu.

-Hermione...

Il avait l'air très fatigué, tout à coup, et surtout très triste. Prise de pitié, Hermione fléchi :

-Bon, j'y vais.

Il ne répondit rien, et elle claqua fermement la porte derrière elle. Elle marcha un peu plus loin dans la rue avant de s'arrêter. Et si elle attendait là pour voir qui entrait chez Neville ? Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête en pensant aux filles qui l'attendaient, et au fait que la personne ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Elle se dirigea donc vers le pub à l'entrée du village en se réchauffant avec des flammes bleues enfermées dans une petite bouteille qu'elle plaça dans une poche intérieure.

ooooo

-Tu peux nous passer tes notes d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione ?

Hermione leva la tête vers James et Sirius qui avaient pris un air contrit et implorant.

-Vous ne pouviez pas les prendre vous-mêmes ?

-Et bien… Tu sais, des gars comme nous ne peuvent pas s'abaisser à montrer de l'intérêt à un… prof fantôme, déclara Sirius d'un air très sérieux.

-Une fille comme moi n'accepte pas de passer tout son travail à deux fainéants comme vous, Sirius.

-Mais, Hermione, on était déjà très occupés en Histoire de la Magie…

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et à quoi donc ? À tenter d'être celui qui lance le plus de boulettes de papier à travers Binns ?

-N'empêche que c'était drôle… Avoue que ça t'as fait rire !

-Même pas en rêve.

-Lunard ? demanda James.

-Mm ? fit Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ?

Hermione retourna à ses devoirs en secouant la tête. Ils étaient incorrigibles. Elle restait souvent avec eux maintenant, bien plus qu'avec les filles de son dortoir. Elle avait passé des années entourée de garçons : Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Neville… Elle ne s'était jamais réellement liée d'amitié avec des filles, hormis Ginny. Et peut-être Luna. Il était presque logique qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

Elle se remémora en souriant le matin où ils avaient commencé à s'appeler par leurs surnoms. Tout le monde les avait questionnés pour en connaitre l'origine, mais James et Sirius, avec un somptueux dédain, avaient rétorqué qu'il s'agissait d'un secret hautement confidentiel. Un petit malin leur avait alors demandé si c'était la raison pour laquelle Peter n'en avait pas, mais ils avaient répondu qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore trouvé pour lui, mais que ça ne saurait tarder à venir.

-Oh, merci, Lunard, tu me sauves la vie !

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Remus passer ses notes à James. Sirius tourna la tête vers elle.

-Tu vois, il est gentil. Il nous comprend.

-Dis plutôt qu'il n'ose pas vous dire non.

Remus esquissa un petit sourire gêné en regardant Hermione.

-J'ai faim, déclara tout à coup Sirius.

-J'ai encore des dragées surprises, si tu veux, proposa Peter.

-Non… des dragées, ça ne tient pas au ventre. J'aimerai un moelleux… avec des fraises.

-Des fraises en cette saison ?

-Oui Peter, des fraises. Je suis sûr qu'ils en ont quantité de réserve au château.

-Je vais t'accompagner, Patmol. J'ai mal à la tête à force de mon concentrer.

-Ça c'est le manque d'habitude…

-Sans doute, mais avoue que c'est un ramassis de bêtises, ce truc… Qu'est-ce que Gargancelle Marladeny, morte il y a… trois cents ans va changer dans ma vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter de savoir qu'elle était fascinée par la cour Française avec son… c'est quoi le terme exact déjà ? Ah, oui… « Homogénéité de races moldues et sorcières ».

-Tu m'accompagne, je suppose, Cornedrue ?

-Évidemment. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, vous ne risquez rien… Alors, vous nous accompagnez ou pas ?

Peter acquiesça et Remus leva la tête vers Hermione.

-Tu viens ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle, arrachant un sourire à Remus.

ooooo

-Voici le meilleur endroit du château ! La cuisine ! s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer Hermione.

-Tu peux demander ce que tu veux à n'importe quelle heure, et tu seras servie.

-Que désirez-vous, monsieur ? demanda une petite voix.

-Un moelleux avec des fraises. Et un jus de pomme avec.

-Tout de suite, monsieur, les désirs de monsieur sont des ordres.

-Tu vois, c'est fantastique ! fit remarquer Sirius tandis que James, Remus et Peter se servaient à manger. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça ne te plaît pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air ravie.

-C'est de l'esclavage. Les elfes de maison sont traités comme des esclaves… Regarde, ils t'appellent monsieur, te servent comme un roi…

-Mais ils sont heureux de vivre comme ça ! Crois-moi, ils n'ont pas du tout la même façon de penser que les hommes ! Leur souhait le plus cher c'est de voir leur maître comblé !

-Ou de recevoir un vêtement.

-Crois-moi, il y en a que ça tuerai sur le champ. Pour eux c'est le pire des déshonneurs.

-Ça reste quand même de l'esclavage. Ils ne sont même pas payés !

-À quoi ça leur servirait ? Ils sont logés, nourris, ils disposent d'un certain confort tout de même !

-Ça, c'est l'idée que les sorciers ont des elfes de maison. Si on te mettait à la même enseigne qu'eux, comment tu réagirais ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose…

-Si, c'est la même chose. C'est encore ces prétendues histoires de supériorités. Comme avec les gobelins, les centaures ou même les hybrides.

Remus s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et Sirius jeta un regard inquiet vers lui.

-Bon, écoute, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça, ok ? Je ne suis pas l'employeur de ces elfes, je ne suis pas responsable de la façon dont ils sont traités. Et de toute manière tu devrais t'estimer heureuse pour eux, parce qu'ils sont bien mieux ici que dans certaines grandes famille…

ooooo

-C'était déprimant comme match.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Patmol ? On a gagné ! Et largement, même.

-Peter, aucun membre de l'équipe de Serpentard ne s'est fait reprendre pour faute parce qu'on n'y voyait rien, tandis que notre attrapeur est à l'infirmerie pour s'être fait rentrer dedans par Maxwell. Et Maxwell n'a rien, même pas une égratignure ou une retenue. Et il va falloir attendre l'année prochaine pour leur en mettre plein la vue à nouveau. Eh, Cornedrue, vient donc te réchauffer !

-Merci, dit James en prenant la Bièraubeurre. La prochaine fois que je vois Maxwell, je le ratatine.

-Je t'aiderai, promit sombrement Sirius.

-Faites attention que ce ne soit pas lui qui vous ratatine, dit Remus en feuilletant son livre.

-Lunard !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On sait se défendre ! On ne va pas se faire avoir par ses abrutis de Serpentards !

-En attendant se sont eux qui sont avantagés avec l'épisode de Rogue, répliqua-t-il.

-Il l'avait cherché, déclara James.

-Une semaine de retenue ce n'est rien à côté de ce que Servilus s'est pris, renchérit Sirius.

-N'empêche qu'il doit être drôlement content de vous savoir en retenue pour le reste de la semaine… Et privés de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Hermione ! Tu viens de gâcher tout le plaisir !

-Je suis réaliste, observa-t-elle.

-Patmol, ce n'est pas grave. Servilus s'en ai pris plein la… Bref, j'ai envie de faire un tour à l'extérieur du château, pas vous ?

-Si, j'en ai assez de rester enfermé à écouter ces imbéciles de profs. J'ai envie de faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard, surtout que maintenant on est privés de sortie…

-Allez, on y va.

James, Sirius et Peter se levèrent.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? s'inquiéta Remus. Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée…

-Tu fais comme tu veux, dit James ne haussant les épaules. Hermione, tu veux aller voir ton cousin ?

Hermione se releva et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, on n'y voyait pas à deux pas, et la nuit était tombée.

-Oui.

Remus sursauta, surpris.

-Je vais venir aussi.

-Il va falloir être discrets, dit Sirius à James dans un murmure. Parce qu'on est trop nombreux pour utiliser la cape de ton père…

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Hermione !

Lily s'était levée et courait vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais prendre l'air.

-Ah.

Elle avait l'air un peu déçue.

-Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux.

-Merci, mais je crois que je vais avoir mal à la tête avec ce vacarme.

-Tu ne…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et tourna les talons. Un soupir se fit entendre derrière Hermione.

-Elle s'éloigne dès que j'arrive…

-Pas de chance, mon vieux ! Allez, elle finira bien par comprendre que tu ne te moques pas d'elle…

Ils empruntèrent le passage, et Hermione leur demanda :

-Comment est-ce que vous comptez vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Les Maraudeurs ont toujours une solution… Il y a un passage qui mène chez Honeydukes derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne.

-Et comment vous savez ça ?

-On ne se contente pas de visiter le château quand on se promène dans les couloirs, le soir… Et puis on est en train de profiter de nos connaissances pour… découvrir d'autres passages. Ça n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, mais bientôt ça deviendra très pratique…

-Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas me dire de quoi il s'agit…

Ils gardèrent le silence.

-Très bien… Et tu ne les empêche pas, Remus ?

-Il faudrait être fou pour nous dénoncer ! Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait cette idée ! Remus est très heureux de pouvoir vagabonder dans le château… n'est-ce pas Lunard ?

-Exactement, affirma-t-il.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, et après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide, ils s'engagèrent tous les cinq dedans.

-_Lumos_, murmura James.

Ils marchèrent quelque temps dans le passage étroit, puis arrivèrent à une trappe.

-Il va falloir faire doucement, à présent.

-Les propriétaires ne risquent pas de nous entendre ?

-Non, le magasin est fermé à cette heure, et leur maison, même si elle est située contre la boutique est assez éloignée du passage. Mais il faut quand même éviter de faire du bruit.

Ils grimpèrent chacun leur tour, puis sortirent dans la rue.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? On va boire un verre à la Tête de Sanglier ?

-Je crois qu'Hermione voulait voir son cousin, dit Remus.

-On peut venir avec toi ? demanda Peter.

Hermione hésita un instant. Elle pouvait modifier un peu le visage de Neville avec des sortilèges…

-Oui, vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez.

Ils marchèrent rapidement vers la maison de Neville, et une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent directement et Hermione leur dit d'attendre dans le salon. Elle avait vu de la lumière en provenance de la chambre de Neville.

-Neville ?

Elle frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Elle entendit du bruit, et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Neville, je suis venue avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. On a emprunté un passage secret. Je vais te lancer quelques sorts pour modifier ton apparence.

-Je ne…

-Il faut faire vite, ils nous attendent dans le salon.

Il se tut et Hermione prit une inspiration en visualisant le nouveau Neville. Elle allait juste éclaircir ses cheveux et lui donner un visage plus fin. Elle utilisa les mêmes sorts que pour Dragomir Despard… se concentrer. Ne pas penser à Ron.

-Voilà, on peut descendre.

Tout se passa très bien. Ils discutèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce Neville leur fasse remarquer qu'il était très tard. Les garçons sortirent, mais Hermione resta un peu plus longtemps. Elle voulait questionner Neville sur l'incident survenu lors de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard, puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler dans ses lettres.

-Neville…

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Qui était-ce ? La dernière fois ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à me cacher des choses. On est tous les deux dans le pétrin, je te rappelle.

-Je te le dirais. Plus tard. Allez, vas-y, tu me harcèleras aux vacances.

Hermione obéit et rejoignit les Maraudeurs. Elle était très inquiète. Elle avait peur de ce que Neville pouvait faire… Et s'il avait conclu un marché douteux pour pouvoir regagner leur époque ? C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'elle retourna à Poudlard. La statue venait de refermer le passage quand une voix retentit.

* * *

_Haha... des mystères et des ennuis !_

_Petite apparition de Mary Macdonald ! On ne sait pas grand chose sur elle pour l'instant mais ça viendra ! Et Hermione, encore avec ses histoires d'elfes de maisons... xD_

_L'inscrption gravée sur son bras à laquelle Hermione fait référence dans sa lettre n'est pas présente dans le livre mais dans le film, quand elle est torturée par Bellatrix._

_Et sinon... Quel est le secret de Neville ? Qui est cet étrange client ? Que pensez-vous de la vieille marchande ? Que va-t-il se passer pour les Maraudeurs et Hermione ?_

_A bientôt, la semaine prochaine sans doute !_


	7. Poudlard, ses environs et ses habitants

_Coucou ! Le chapitre 7, qui est différent des autres ! En effet, dans celui-ci, on découvrir quelques autres élèves de Poudlard, donc pas d'Hermione mais un peu de Neville. A la base je devais faire un chapitre sur lui mais je ne trouvais rien à dire... Bon il est quand même un peu présent et puis vous allez découvrir qui était le client !_

_J'aurais pu poster ce Chapitre un peu plus tôt mais j'avais une Song-Fic en tête et je n'arrivais pas à écrire autre chose que cette song-fic (que j'ai d'ailleurs postée sur Fanfic, vous pouvez aller la voir, elle s'intitule __**"Hands, Jewel"**__, et a pour sujet le début du couple Lily&James, au bord du lac de Poudlard) donc j'ai un -petit- jour de retard ! _

* * *

Pearl Cavendish avait toujours été fière de ce qu'elle était. Fière d'être issue de l'une des plus longues lignées de Sang-Purs, fière d'être immensément riche, fière d'être à Serpentard, fière d'être plus belle que toutes les autres filles qu'elle avait croisées jusque-là, et surtout, fière de se savoir la meilleure. Quand Pearl Cavendish voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours, et cela lui permettait de fixer ses objectifs très hauts.

Mais lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, sa dignité fut mise à rude épreuve. Car, hormis la lettre de convocation et la liste des fournitures scolaires, il n'y avait rien. Elle releva les yeux vers le nom de l'élève, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et que sa lettre avait été échangée. Mais c'était bien son nom qui était inscrit à l'encre verte au-dessus du parchemin et sur l'enveloppe. Elle resta un instant figée dans sa chambre, sans savoir comment réagir. Ses parents l'attendaient en bas, dans la salle à manger, comme chaque jour, pour le déjeuner. Non, rectifia-t-elle en pensées, ils ne l'attendaient pas _elle_, ils attendaient son insigne de préfète. Parce qu'évidemment, elle avait eu le malheur de convoquer un elfe sitôt qu'elle avait eu la lettre entre ses mains pour lui dire qu'il faudrait envoyer quelques serviteurs en courses cette après-midi, ce qui signifiait que ses parents étaient au courant de l'arrivée de la lettre, et pire que tout, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arranger pour changer cette situation humiliante. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore et Slughorn pour crier au scandale et demander réparation. Se préparant au pire, elle sortit dignement de sa suite pour aller déjeuner.

Ils l'attendaient déjà, chacun assis à un bout de l'immense table. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire séduisant tout en se faisant servir des langoustines.

-Alors, chérie, tu as préféré faire astiquer ton insigne avant de le porter ? Tu as raison, on ne sait jamais qui peut l'avoir touché, avec tous ces moldus qui traînent dans Poudlard…

-En fait, mère, répondit Pearl en agrémentant son plat de sauce, il semblerait que notre maisonnée ne soit plus digne de cet honneur.

-Chérie, très chère, que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire, mère, que je n'ai pas reçu d'insigne.

-C'est inadmissible ! tonna son père. Tout le monde l'a toujours eu dans la famille et voilà que ma fille, ma propre fille m'annonce qu'elle a été évincée ! Pearl, monte ta chambre, tu y es consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Bien, père, je comprends votre fureur, s'inclina Pearl.

-Urban je vous en prie, elle n'est coupable de rien, la défendit sa mère tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

-Od, je blâme ma fille si j'estime que le besoin se fait ressentir. Elle a failli à son devoir, et doit en payer les conséquences. Je ne sais même pas si je vais la renvoyer dans cette école. C'est un affront, une décadence ! Il est temps qu'elle apprenne à se surpasser. Si elle n'est pas capable d'obtenir un insigne, à quoi pourra-t-elle parvenir ?

Les voix de ses parents s'étouffèrent lorsque Pearl referma la porte de son antichambre et elle ne put saisir la suite de leur conversation. Depuis que ses frères n'habitaient plus à la maison, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules était de plus en plus important. Étant la dernière de sa famille, et une fille qui plus est, elle devait faire honneur à son nom. Jusque-là, elle avait parfaitement réussi chaque épreuve, étant de nature méfiante elle ne se laissait pas facilement berner, et son intuition, qui était presque un don chez elle, l'avait beaucoup aidée. Mais, pour la première fois, elle avait échoué. Pearl ne connaissait pas le mot échec. C'était pour les faibles, et elle n'était pas faible. Avec une volonté nouvelle, elle songea en relevant fièrement la tête qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être préfète pour accéder au rang de Préfète-en-Chef. La tâche serait encore plus dure, et semée d'embûches, mais elle y arriverait. Elle n'échouerait pas une seconde fois.

Rien, pas même le fait de découvrir qu'elle avait été évincée au profit de Tawanee, l'une de ses amies proches, dont les origines, bien que sorcières depuis des générations, étaient douteuses, ne put ébranler sa détermination. Elle y parviendrait.

ooooo

Sirius Black referma la porte du compartiment, hilare.

-Il n'empêche que nous avons raison ! Tu pinces pour Lily ! Et depuis un moment je pense…

-N'importe quoi ! Avant j'étais avec Rubbie !

-Je pense que tu as toujours considéré Rubbie comme une amie et rien de plus. Et je suis persuadé que notre nouvelle préfète occupe une grande place dans ton cœur, avoue-le, James !

-Sirius, laisse-moi tranquille.

Sirius se tut et sortit un parchemin de ses affaires. James avait commencé une discussion avec Peter mais continuait de surveiller son ami du coin de l'œil, aussi Sirius lui adressa-t-il un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

_Elle est jolie, Evans, pas vrai ? Surtout quand elle te dit de la fermer…_

Il envoya le parchemin vers James d'un coup de baguette. Celui-ci le lu, soupira et rédigea une brève réponse avant de renvoyer le parchemin à son meilleur ami.

_Oui, elle est jolie. T'es content ?_

_Ravi, tu veux dire. La nouvelle ne te plaît pas alors ?_

_T'es intéressé ?_

_Je sais pas…_

_Aller, je t'ai bien dit, moi_ !

_Pas pareil. Ça fait des mois que tu l'aimes et des années que tu la connais. Moi, je l'ai juste aperçue._

_Et ?_

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'as même pas nié que ça fait des lustres qu'Evans te fait craquer !_

_Tu cherchais juste à me faire écrire ça ?_

_Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien…_

James releva la tête et dit en souriant :

-Ça, c'est sûr…

Peter interrompit son monologue en comprenant que personne ne l'écoutait.

-Qu'est-ce qui est sûr ?

-Rien, répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Remus revint un peu plus tard et eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer James et Sirius qui voulait aller frapper Dwight, le Préfet de Serpentard, qui avait fait des réflexions douteuses sur la qualité du sang des Préfets de Gryffondors, et la santé fragile de l'un d'entre eux.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il veut, il vous provoque, il faut rester calme, et là, il comprendra que…

-Ouais, ben en attendant il mériterait d'être réduit en charpie, grogna Sirius. Lui et son clan de futurs Mangemorts.

Le train arriva à Poudlard quelques heures plus tard, et en sortant du Poudlard Express, les Maraudeurs furent bousculés par Dwight, Gordon, Kochen et Dolohov, tandis que Rogue les regardait en ricanant.

-Ils tombent bien, ceux-là, grommela Sirius en sortant sa baguette, imité par James.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on t'a fait mal, Potter ? Ça serait tellement dommage pour l'équipe de Gryffondor…

-Le vrai problème, c'est ce que tu as dit à Remus, tout à l'heure, répliqua James.

-Oh, mais c'est touchant tu veux défendre la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Lupin ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul ? Il est peut-être trop _faible_, dit Dwight en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Sirius se jeta sur lui, mais Dwight l'évita. Il se sentit tiré en arrière et brandit son poing, prêt à défigurer le lâche qui l'attaquait par derrière lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Remus :

-Laisse, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche. Et si tu réagis comme ça, il va se dire qu'il a visé juste.

-Tu n'as pas tort, reconnu Sirius en se relevant. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour rester calme et arriver à raisonner comme ça, Remus.

Remus esquissa un petit sourire puis lui désigna une calèche de la main. Les garçons montèrent dedans, mais Sirius eut le temps d'apercevoir son frère qui l'observait d'un air satisfait et moqueur. La calèche se mit en route et les amena jusqu'à Poudlard.

Enfin chez moi, pensa Sirius devant le château illuminé.

ooooo

Neville Londubat regarda partir le Poudlard Express avec un pincement au cœur. Il était seul, maintenant. Il tourna les talons et franchit la barrière 9 ¾. De retour dans le monde Moldu, il marcha jusqu'à une rue adjacente où se trouvait la boutique d'un botaniste avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Son entretien terminé, il retourna à Pré-au-Lard. Il trouvait bizarre, encore deux mois après, d'habiter ici. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était rassurant. Parce qu'il avait ainsi la sensation de ne pas quitter Poudlard, ou du moins, pas totalement . En réalité, il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à quitter Poudlard. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui, le seul endroit où il avait la sensation de pouvoir apporter quelque chose aux autres.

Il déverrouilla la porte, et entra chez lui. Ce n'était pas une grande maison, elle était très petite, mais suffisante pour qu'il puisse y établir son commerce et gagner l'argent nécessaire pour payer la scolarité d'Hermione, le loyer, et pouvoir acheter à manger. Son métier lui plaisait beaucoup, mais le fait qu'il n'ait aucun diplôme à présenter était un inconvénient majeur, car ses clients hésitaient beaucoup avant d'acheter.

Les semaines passèrent, sans qu'aucun événement notable n'intervienne. La vie suivait son cours. Jusqu'au jour où…

Deux clients entrèrent. Ils étaient grands, massifs, vêtus de noirs. Ils entrèrent sans hésiter par la porte ouverte et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Neville où celui-ci était en train de ranger des papiers.

-Nous désirons une Pericumortalus, déclara le plus grand des deux.

Neville le regard d'un air étonné et un peu inquiet.

-C'est une plante très rare… Mais surtout très dangereuse.

-Nous le savons ! Si vous n'avez pas ce que nous demandons, vous perdez une occasion de gagner de l'argent, susurra-t-il. Beaucoup d'argent.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, répliqua Neville, mais une question de sécurité. Je ne peux pas vendre ce type de plante à n'importe qui.

-Nous connaissons les caractéristiques de la plante. Quel est votre prix ?

-Votre nom, et votre adresse d'abord. Je tiens à préciser que je devrais effectuer trois visites de sécurités une fois que je vous aurai vendu la plante. Et il faut que vous me précisiez l'usage de la plante, répondit Neville, inébranlable.

-C'est un intérêt purement scientifique.

-Votre profession ?

-J'ai des collègues botanistes.

Neville retint un soupir en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du client qui lui faisait face. L'autre homme, quant à lui, restait silencieux et n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Très bien. Veuillez m'écrire votre nom et votre adresse dans le registre, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme s'exécuta puis demanda :

-Quand pourrons-nous avoir la plante ?

-Je n'ai pour l'instant que des graines, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas garder de telles plantes en permanence. Je pense que vous pourrez venir la prendre dans un mois, lorsqu'elle sera à maturité.

-Un mois ? Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps.

-Avec un supplément, je pourrais utiliser des sorts de croissance, ce qui diviserait par deux le temps d'attente.

L'homme sortit une bourse et la vida entièrement sur le bureau de Neville.

-Pas un mot de ceci à qui que ce soit.

Et il tourna les talons, et sortit dans la rue avec son accompagnateur. Neville reprit le registre et y chercha le nom de l'homme. Dans la petite case, à la fin de page, était écrit Mulciber…

ooooo

James Potter regardait Lily rire aux éclats avec Rogue, sur un banc de pierre, contre le château. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle souriait, son visage s'éclairait, et elle penchait légèrement la tête en arrière en riant. Ses longs cheveux roux encadraient son visage, et frôlaient l'épaule de Rogue. James se sentit soudain furieux, d'autant qu'il était de notoriété publique que Rogue n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de fréquentable, et encore moins d'ami. Il était toujours plongé dans des livres de magie noire, et connaissait plus de maléfices interdits que n'importe qui. Et, comble de l'ironie, il ne cachait pas sa révulsion pour les nés-Moldus. Pourtant, c'était lui, et non James, qui parlait à cet instant à Lily, et James en vint à se demander ce qu'elle aimait chez Rogue.

Certains auraient pu penser que c'était parce qu'elle était gentille qu'elle restait avec Rogue, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir seul, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lily était gentille, certes, mais elle n'était pas un ange non plus. Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et ne se gênait pour rabrouer toute personne qui lui manquait de respect, et c'était d'ailleurs cette raison -et ses talents en potion, évidemment- qui faisait d'elle la chouchoute de Slughorn.

Sirius regardait son meilleur ami, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et jeta un coup d'œil vers le banc où étaient assis Lily et Rogue.

-Tu devrais aller lui demander.

James acquiesça mais dit :

-Quand Servilus sera parti. Ce type me dégoûte.

Sirius hocha la tête. Beaucoup de gens voyaient James comme un frimeur qui se moquait de Rogue pour s'amuser, néanmoins Sirius savait que c'était bien plus profond que cela. James haïssait Rogue pour ce qu'il représentait, pour ce qu'il était et pour les idées en lesquelles il croyait, mais James cachait cela sous une certaine désinvolture.

Une troupe de Serpentards de cinquième année sortirent du château, et Rogue se leva d'un bond, et les rejoignit. James avança vers Lily qui rangeait un livre posé sur le banc dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?

-Lily, je… Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Lily, qui était en train de fermer son sac s'arrêta soudainement et le regarda froidement en clignant des yeux.

-Pardon ?

Le ton de sa voix n'était guère encourageant et elle semblait à deux doigts de piquer une crise.

-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? répéta James en faisant son possible pour rester calme.

Lily garda le silence, puis éclata, comme une bombe à retardement.

-Tu te fiches de moi, Potter ! hurla-t-elle. Ça te fait rire, c'est ça ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas sérieusement que j'allais dire oui ?

Sa voix atteignait dangereusement les aigus, mais plus que tout, c'était l'incrédulité qui perçait dans ses cris.

-Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, espèce d'imbécile narcissique. JE-TE-DÉTESTE. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?

Ses amies, qui étaient assises un peu plus loin, arrivèrent en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? demanda Kim.

-Ce… cet idiot m'a… non mais vraiment ! lança-t-elle. Quel crétin ! fit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily ? rugit Kim.

-Rien… je lui ai juste demandé…

-Demandé quoi ? Je te préviens, si jamais tu lui as parlé de… de son sang ou ….

Elle baissa la voix.

-Ou de sa famille…

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je lui ai juste demandé si elle accepterait de sortir avec moi !

-Attends, on va le refaire. Tu as demandé… à Lily Evans de sortir avec toi ? Tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais.

Mary et Delia, qui se tenaient derrière elles se mirent à rire, mais Hermione, restée en retrait, demeurait silencieuse et songeuse.

-Faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner, Potter. Elle te déteste !

Sirius arriva à ce moment-là pour défendre son ami.

-Justement, on dit toujours que la haine est une forme d'amour…

Rogue les observait, un peu plus loin, seul, à l'écart, ayant visiblement abandonné ses camarades. Les filles s'éloignèrent et Rogue s'approcha, passant devant Sirius et James.

-Un idiot et un malade… La réputation des Gryffondors n'est qu'un leurre…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? rétorqua Sirius.

-Voyons, fit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, tout le monde sait que Lupin cache une maladie… étrange.

Sirius poussa un rugissement avant de brandir sa baguette devant Rogue.

-Retire ce que tu as dit. Maintenant !

-Non.

-Oh que si, Servilus, intervint James.

À cet instant, McGonagall apparut dans la cour et Rogue s'éclipsa.

-Il va payer, promit James.

ooooo

Maud Morehead était connue pour être l'une des meilleures élèves de son année. Ce qui, en connaissant sa maison, n'était pas si étonnant. Non, ce qui étonnait les gens, c'était quelle aimait se trouver dans situations aventureuses, et bien qu'elle prêta beaucoup d'attention au règlement, elle l'enfreignait souvent. Malgré tout, elle avait été nommée préfète, mais après tout, nombre de personnes prétendaient que Dumbledore devenait fou.

Elle savait que son insigne allait lui causer plus de réprimandes de la part des professeurs, qui attendaient d'une préfète un comportement exemplaire. Mais Maud n'était pas faite pour être sage et disciplinée. Même si elle n'osait pas provoquer élèves et professeurs, même si elle n'avait presque jamais été en retenue, elle avait une âme de rebelle, et c'était peut-être bien pour cette raison qu'elle était irrévocablement attirée par Sirius Black.

Elle s'estimait chanceuse, néanmoins, puisque Sirius n'adressait pas la parole aux bons élèves, mais il avait dû deviner ses goûts pour l'interdit, car sinon il ne se serait sans aucun jamais soucié d'elle.

Elle aimait son rire un peu étrange, ses cheveux noir, son air malicieux et aristocratique, son côté rebelle, sa gentillesse. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui ne lui plaisait pas chez lui.

Elle retournait à la tour de Serdaigle quand elle les vit, lui, ses amis, et Rogue.

Rogue marchait dans le couloir, seul, avançant vers elle, et plus loin se tenaient les Maraudeurs. Ils riaient mais quand ils la virent, lui firent de grands gestes, et elle comprit qu'elle devait s'écarter. Elle obéit, peu désireuse de tomber dans l'un de leur piège destiné au Serpentard. Au moment au Rogue la croisa, une dalle disparut de sous ses pieds, remplacée par une étrange matière, souple et quadrillée, qui le fit rebondit vers le plafond, où sa tête se cogna. Dès que son crâne toucha le plafond, une corde apparut et se noua autour de son cou. Rogue était suspendue à plus de quatre mètres de hauteurs par une corde pour pendu. Son visage bleuissait légèrement et Maud, malgré son aversion pour le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

-Il va mourir étouffé !

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, c'est une corde magique, ça va juste le serrer un peu, la rassura Sirius avec un sourire étincelant après avoir lancé un sort de mutisme à Rogue.

-Et on va lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'il ne se souvienne plus que c'est nous qui l'avons coincé là-haut, ajouta Peter.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et vous pensez que personne ne devinera que c'est vous ? C'est vrai qu'il y a _foule_ d'élèves qui iraient imaginer un piège aussi tordu pour coincer leur ennemi…

-C'est un compliment ? demanda Sirius.

-Tu peux le prendre comme tel, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es une Serdaigle plutôt spéciale…

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Comme un compliment, bien sûr !

-Au fait… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait pour se retrouver coincé là-haut ?

Les quatre garçons se dandinèrent, mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas…

-Je suis à Serdaigle, qu'est-ce que je ne comprendrais pas ? N'oublie pas que mon cerveau est supérieur au tient, Patmol, fit-elle, narquoise.

Elle était la seule à utiliser les surnoms des Maraudeurs, bien qu'elle en ignora la signification, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

-J'entends du bruit, intervint Remus.

Maud se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

-Je n'entends rien du tout, mais si tu le dis…

-On devrait se dépêcher, affirma-t-il.

-Très bien… _Oubliettes_ ! lança James.

Sirius saisit le poignet de Maud et l'entraina avec lui, en courant, suivit des Maraudeurs.

-Plus vite ! dit Remus.

Sirius se jeta vers un mur qui pivota. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite cavité, humide et sombre.

-_Lumos_, murmura Maud. Tu peux lâcher mon poignet maintenant, Sirius.

-Je pensais que ça te plaisait…, fit Sirius, d'un air anodin.

Maud leva sa baguette entre leurs visages pour le regarder.

-La main, éventuellement, pas le poignet.

-Comme ça, c'est mieux ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

-Mm, répondit-elle tandis que les trois autres garçons s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la cavité, révélant un étroit passage.

Sirius la regarda fixement puis l'embrassa, tout à coup.

-On ferait mieux d'avancer.

-Oui, répondit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire. Mais je ne lâche pas ta main.

Ils parcoururent une cinquantaine de mètres avant de se retrouver dans un couloir désert.

-Quelqu'un arrive, dit Remus.

-James, ta cape s'il te plaît, demanda Sirius.

James se retourna et regarda la main de son meilleur ami dans celle de Maud.

-Je comprends. Tiens, lui dit-il en la lui lançant.

-Que… ? interrogea Maud, mais Sirius la fit taire.

-Une cape d'invisibilité, lui répondit-il. Tu vas avoir des ennuis si on te voit ici. N'oublie pas que tu es préfète, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Je n'oublie pas, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Lunard devrait se cacher aussi si on a assez de place, il est préfet lui aussi.

-Il y a assez de place, mais ça ne me dérange pas, assura Remus.

-Bon, et maintenant, tais-toi, dit Sirius en recouvrant Maud d'une cape juste au moment où Flitwick et McGonagall surgissaient.

ooooo

Neville Londubat s'assit dans le fauteuil, tourmenté. Hermione venait de repartir avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Elle lui avait encore demandé qui était venu la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait rendu visite. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que des Mangemorts étaient entrés chez lui pour acheter une plante extrêmement dangereuse, libérant du poison à la surface de ses feuilles, mais avec des vertus incroyables pour des potions compliquées, et avaient usé d'intimidation pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que Neville ne craignait pas les Mangemorts. Après avoir vécu huit mois en compagnie de deux tortionnaires, s'être battus en cachette dans l'école, s'être infiltré au péril de sa vie -et de celle de sa grand-mère- dans les cachots pour délivrer les premières années et avoir tenu tête à Voldemort en personne, et expédié son serpent en enfer, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'intimider.

Dans son époque, il était un héros. Un héros que tout le monde pensait brave et sans peur. Seul Hannah savait qui il était réellement. Il était ce garçon qui pleurait devant le lit de ses parents, à Sainte Mangouste, et qui s'était battu pour les venger, _eux_. Son ventre se noua lorsqu'il pensa à Hannah. Il n'avait pas de photo d'elle avec lui, et par moments son visage s'effaçait, et il se rappelait seulement de ses cheveux blonds. Il devait fournir un intense effort de concentration pour se remémorer son visage, son rire, sa voix. Quand la reverrait-il enfin ?

Ici, il n'était personne, il était seul, sans Hannah, sans famille, sans l'univers qu'il connaissait. Il savait que ses parents étaient là, encore eux-mêmes et avait dû plus d'une fois résister à l'envie d'aller les observer, pour voir s'ils étaient bien ceux que tout le monde disait.

Mais, malgré tout cela, Neville n'avait pas cédé en comprenant qui était son client. Il n'allait pas donner une telle arme aux sbires de Voldemort. Il avait augmenté le poison de la plante, de sorte qu'elle irradiait des substances toxiques qui tuaient à long terme, et avait perdu ses propriétés tant recherchées pour les potions. Il ne serait pas dit que Neville Londubat avait collaboré avec des Mangemorts.

Il avait décidé de ne rien dire à Hermione. Il jouait un jeu dangereux et il ne voulait pas qu'elle courre le moindre risque.

Plusieurs fois, il avait revu l'homme qui avait accompagné Mulciber dans Pré-au-Lard, devant une petite boutique tenue par une vieille dame aigrie qui l'avait accusé d'être un Mangemort la seule fois où il y était entré. Il frissonnait en revoyant l'homme en noir debout, dans la rue, à observer le magasin. Si la vieille dame ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie, songer que sa mort était peut-être imminente ne le rendait pas plus heureux.

ooooo

Tawanee Prescott patrouillait dans les couloirs, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle savait que si jamais quelqu'un la voyait elle pourrait toujours prétexter une ronde. Être préfète, ça apportait bien des avantages. Elle avait été stupéfaite de découvrir son insigne dans l'enveloppe, et très contente, il fallait bien le reconnaître, d'avoir été choisie à la place de son amie Pearl. Après tout, Pearl était immensément riche, issue d'une longue lignée, et très orgueilleuse, tandis que Tawanee était manipulatrice, et éprouvait un besoin constant de se savoir admirée. De plus, son nom ne figurait pas dans la généalogie des lignées de Grande-Bretagne, à cause de la bêtise son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. Heureusement, aujourd'hui plus personne ne se souvenait ce qui avait éloigné sa famille de cet honneur, et ils avaient réussi à regagner le respect de tous.

Tawanee marchait donc dans les couloirs quand elle entendit des voix derrière le mur. Elle s'arrêta. _Derrière le mur ? _Quelque chose grinça et elle courut vers l'origine du bruit. Elle arriva dans un couloir, où cinq personnes se trouvaient. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Puckle. Parfait.

-Et bien, on sort du château en douce ? lança-t-elle, les faisant sursauter.

Elle les vit échanger des regards inquiets et sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Sauf que hormis la statue de la sorcière borgne, il n'y avait rien dans ce couloir.

-Le truc, c'est que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu es seule contre cinq, constata Black.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ! Tu me flattes, Black, je ne savais pas que tu me pensais capable de me battre en _duel _contre cinq Gryffondors ! Vous devez être terrifiés à l'idée de m'affronter !

-Prescott, je te conseille ne pas nous provoquer, répliqua Potter.

-Dommage, c'est déjà fait ! Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous rende la monnaie de la pièce après ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre Servilus. Il paraît que son visage était tout violet quand les profs l'ont délivré. Ce n'est pas que je le plaigne, mais disons que je l'ai pris comme un affront à notre maison, alors… pour commencer j'enlève vingt points à chacun d'entre vous.

-Tu ne peux pas m'enlever des points, fit remarquer Lupin.

-Alors ça se réglera entre nous deux !

Tawanee lança un maléfice cuisant à Lupin qui le bloqua sans peine. Elle remarqua que les amis de ce dernier ne semblaient pas inquiets de le voir se battre tout seul, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Alors qu'ils s'échangeaient divers maléfices, l'un d'entre eux la frappa, et elle sentit un petite brise passer sur sa tête. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux mais ne toucha que son crâne lisse… Elle hurla en comprenant que Lupin lui avait jeté le sortilège de crâne chauve, et lui lança divers sorts ainsi qu'à ses amis, se moquant complètement du fait qu'elle était en sous-nombre.

Mais, alors qu'elle venait d'éviter un sortilège de stupéfixion, elle vit Lupin se figer soudainement et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Pettigrow. Elle leur lança un maléfice qu'ils contrèrent, la faisant chanceler tandis qu'une voix nasillarde se faisant entendre.

-Élèves hors du dortoir ! Une retenue ! Une retenue !

Elle se retourna, furieuse, et cria tandis que les Gryffondors s'échappaient en courant :

-Sûrement pas, espèce de sale Cracmol ! _Stupéfix_ !

Elle retourna à grands pas vers les cachots, sans accorder un regard à Rusard, étendu par terre, furieuse de la fuite des Gryffondors. Elle passa devant plusieurs cachots abandonnés, d'où une odeur putride s'échappait pourtant. Fronçant le nez, elle ouvrit la porte de l'un d'entre eux et découvrit Mulciber, devant un chaudron, ainsi que Mcdonald, attachée par des chaînes au mur, rouge de sang.

-Dégage, grogna Bronach Mulciber en se retournant.

Elle referma la porte et partit à la salle commune. Elle se moquait complètement du sort de Mary Macdonald.

* * *

_Bon, maintenant vous connaissez le client de Neville ! (__**Olivia**__ : Tu en avais parlé au 4, et oui, Neville a des clients Mangemorts...) Il s'agit donc de Mulciber -le père du Mulciber de Poudlard. _

_Petites questions__ ^^ : Quel est votre personnage préféré parmi ceux du chapitre (ça peut être un "méchant" ^^) ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Mary Macdonal (cf fin du chapitre) ? Du couple Maud&Sirius (que vous découvrirez un peu plus dans l'histoire) ?_

_Et pour finir : __**Reviews (ça motive hyper beaucoup...)**__ :p et à la semaine prochaine (j'espère !)_


	8. Je ne peux pas te le dire

_Hello :) Un petit jour de retard, désolée ! Un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu vos avis sur le précédent chapitre parce que je l'aimais assez même si Hermione n'était pas présente. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également parce qu'elle n'apparaît pas beaucoup, mais elle reviendra dès le Chapitre 9 !_

_Je sais que vous ne voyez pas vraiment où tout ceci va nous mener, mais n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait très plaisir et motive ! :)_

_Je préviens aussi que ce chapitre est un peu gore aussi j'ai augmenté le rating d'un cran même si ce n'est pas particulièrement choquant (de mon point de vue) on ne sait jamais._

_Je ne le répète pas toujours, mais rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les nouveaux persos, le reste est à Rowling... mais franchement je pense que ça ce saurait si j'avais écrit Harry Potter ^^ !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_P-S : le passage en gras et italique est un flash-back._

* * *

Hermione faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune quand Mary Macdonald réapparut, après deux jours d'absence. Lily était très inquiète de sa disparition, mais personne n'avait alerté les professeurs pour l'instant, en espérant qu'elle serait revenue pour le lundi.

Le portrait s'ouvrit soudain, et elle apparut en titubant, ses habits tachés de sang, les cheveux emmêlés, son visage pâle, avec de larges cernes noires sous les yeux et des hématomes. Tout le monde se tut et la dévisagea. Lily poussa un cri et courut vers elle.

-Mary ! Mary, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Celle-ci gémit faiblement et s'écroula.

-Oh, Mary, mon Dieu ! cria Lily en accourant vers son ami, tandis que les autres élèves restaient figés à leurs fauteuils, stupéfaits. Hermione se leva, ainsi que Remus, et s'approcha. Quelques élèves réagirent et approchèrent. Bientôt une foule s'agglutina autour de Mary et Lily, et cette dernière s'exclama :

-Éloignez-vous, vous voyez bien qu'elle est blessée !

La foule demeura compacte et Lily souffla à Remus et Hermione :

-Il faut qu'on l'isole, aidez-moi à la porter dans son dortoir.

-Je ne peux pas y monter, objecta Remus. On va la mettre dans notre dortoir, poursuivit-il à voix basse en faisant signe à James, Sirius et Peter qui s'approchèrent en écrasant les pieds des gens pour pouvoir passer.

-On va la porter dans notre dortoir, leur expliqua-t-il.

-Ok, on va ranger euh…. Bref, on va débarrasser, dit Peter.

-Bon et maintenant, écartez-vous ! hurla Lily.

Hermione, Remus et Lily l'emmenèrent dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et l'étendirent sur un lit dont les draps avaient été tirés.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Mary, mon Dieu… sanglota Lily.

-Elle va guérir, ne t'inquiète pas, la consola James en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant vivement.

Hermione détourna le regard de Mary pour observer le dortoir. Il y avait quatre lits, et des valises étaient ouvertes, fourrées d'affaires vraisemblablement rangées à la va-vite, et dans l'une d'entre il y avait… une carte, avec pleins de lignes complexes, et des petits points… Elle se pencha au-dessus, comme hypnotisée. Cette carte… tellement de souvenirs…

La valise se ferma soudainement, la faisant sursauter, et elle vit Sirius qui se tenait devant elle.

-On ne regarde pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire éclatant, comme s'il se moquait d'elle.

Elle releva la tête, et il constata que ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

-Eh, je riais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est rien… il y a plus grave…, fit-elle en désignant Mary.

-On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Lily d'une voix très inquiète, en tentant de ne pas s'effondrer en pleurs.

Mary remua légèrement et gémit :

-Non… non…

-Mary ! On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh va te soigner…

-Non…

-Tu peux avoir confiance en elle, intervint Remus. Elle ne te jugera pas.

Lily le regarda d'un air grave et acquiesça.

-Il a raison, tu devrais nous laisser t'y emmener Mary. S'il te plaît, laisse-nous appeler Madame Pomfresh, ça me soulagerai tellement…

Elle sanglota et Sirius s'approcha.

-Ne pleure pas, elle arrive à parler, et elle nous entend c'est bon signe.

-Mais Sirius, regarde dans quel état elle est… elle doit horriblement souffrir…

-Écoutez, on n'est pas des Médicomages, et on ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état, sans compter que si on ne fait rien, ça va s'aggraver. Idem si on tente quelque chose, coupa James. Alors je vais chercher l'infirmière, ou alors je ramènerai le premier prof que je croiserai.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand Mary protesta un peu plus faiblement :

-Non… surtout… rien dire…

-Mary, on veut t'aider, argumenta Lily. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… pense à ce que ça me fait de te voir ainsi…

-Non… si prévenez… pire…

James s'immobilisa et Peter fit remarquer :

-Elle a peut-être de bonnes raisons…

-Je pense aussi, dit Remus. La connaissant, je pense qu'elle sait à quel point son état est grave, donc si elle refuse que nous amenions un adulte…

-Je le sais bien ! s'écria Lily. C'est ça qui m'inquiète tellement ! Qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver ? Elle n'a rien à se reprocher, donc…

-Elle ne serait pas allée faire une bêtise, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, compléta Peter.

-Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire… Elle… Enfin, elle n'est pas de Sang-Pur, mais presque…

-Ne… dites… personne...

-Mary ! s'exclama Lily en se tournant vers son amie. Ne t'en fais pas on s'occupe de toi…

Remus se détourna soudain du lit pour fouiller dans une mallette posée par terre et en sortit un petit flacon.

-Il faudrait lui donner ça pour la revigorer, dit-il en tendant le flacon à Lily.

-Comment as-tu eu cela ? s'étonna-t-elle en lisant l'étiquette.

Il lui adressa un regard étrange et elle répondit précipitamment :

-Je comprends… Peu importe, on va lui en donner.

Elle versa le contenu du flacon dans la bouche légèrement entrouverte de Mary, qui respirait faiblement. Aussitôt, sa respiration se fit plus forte, et elle ouvrit les yeux en battant des cils à toute vitesse.

-Je… où suis-je ? articula-t-elle faiblement.

-Dans notre dortoir, lui répondit doucement Remus.

-Mary, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda impatiemment Lily.

-C'était… aïe, gémit-elle en penchant faiblement une main vers son abdomen. Aïe, répéta-t-elle en levant sa main rougit de sang.

-Ne bouge pas, lui conseilla Remus. Mais on devrait aller chercher un professeur.

-Non… il ne faut pas…

-Alors dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-il, intransigeant. Sinon on ira chercher quelqu'un.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers lui, étonnés de la soudaine dureté de ses paroles.

-Oui… laisse-moi juste respirer un peu…

-Remus, il faut qu'elle se repose, intervint Lily.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit à voix basse, pour que Mary n'entende pas :

-Je ne veux pas briser notre promesse en allant chercher un prof, mais de toute évidence, on ne pourra pas la laisser comme ça. Elle a retrouvé de la force, mais c'est seulement grâce à la potion, et elle continue de saigner abondamment, alors autant savoir ce qu'il lui ait arrivé pour prendre une décision.

Lily hocha la tête timidement, en tremblant, et il se détourna pour regarder sa camarade convalescente.

-C'est Mulciber qui m'a fait ça… Mulciber, de Serpentard… cinquième année je crois…

-Je sais qui il est, dit Lily d'un ton brusque en devenant tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque… je ne sais plus quand… je suis sortie… il était là… il m'a emmenée…

**_ ooooo_**

**_Elle sortait de la bibliothèque après deux heures passées à chercher des renseignements pour son devoir de métamorphose et marchait dans les couloirs en pensant à sa famille et ses amis au Ghana. Elle venait de passer deux ans là-bas, loin de son pays, l'Angleterre. Sa mère était tombée amoureuse du Ghana des années auparavant et s'y était installée après son divorce. Au départ il était prévu que Mary reste pour sa scolarité à Poudlard et passe les vacances d'été au Ghana. Mais son père, très pris_****_par son travail et préoccupé par la situation du pays avait envoyé Mary vivre avec sa mère en lui assurant qu'elle pourrait revenir un an plus tard. L'année passée, il avait tenu à ce qu'elle reste à l'étranger. Mary n'avait pas aimé qu'on lui impose cette décision, et même si au départ elle avait été contente de rester plus longtemps, elle avait fini par réaliser que la situation de son pays était pire que ce qu'on lui disait. Elle s'était mise à hurler qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, et qu'elle était tout aussi concernée qu'eux par cela, si ce n'est plus. Puis elle avait demandé, inquiète, si Lily allait bien._**

**_Lily Evans était l'une de ses plus proches amies. Elle était arrivée un an plus tard que Mary, et les deux filles s'étaient tout de suite liées d'amitié, et avaient été ravies de voir qu'elles habitaient à seulement une heure de route l'une de l'autre. Mary n'était pas pour autant amie avec Rogue, qui habitait dans la ville, mais Lily lui avait confié que les parents de Rogue se disputaient beaucoup. Mary s'était montrée compréhensive mais son opinion n'avait pas changé, et de toute façon, lorsqu'elle venait chez Lily, Rogue n'était jamais là._**

**_Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'épiait dans un coin. Elle entendit des pas, et se retourna en pointant sa baguette._**

**_-Qui est là ?_**

**_Une silhouette apparu, tout d'abord indistincte dans la pénombre, mais bientôt elle reconnut les traits du visage du garçon qui lui faisait face._**

**_-Ah, c'est toi._**

**_Elle se retourna et ne put voir le sourire narquois du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle savait qu'il appartenait à la bande de Serpentards qui tentait de faire régner leur loi dans le château, mais elle n'était pas facilement impressionnable, d'autant plus qu'il était seul. Elle savait qu'il n'oserait rien contre elle. Il était bien trop lâche. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attaque dès qu'elle oserait le dos tourné, et pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter._**

**_-Oui, c'est moi._**

**_Après avoir prononcé ces mots, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il la stupéfixia._**

**_Il l'emmena dans un cachot en la faisant léviter. Il l'accrocha au mur à l'aide des chaînes, puis la réanima. _**

**_Il n'avait pas prévu de la choisir elle, particulièrement, mais elle était la première personne qu'il avait croisée, et il s'était rappelé qu'elle était de Sang-Pur. De plus, c'était une Gryffondor, et sa mort n'en serait que plus réjouissante._**

**_Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perplexe, et lui jeta un regard noir qui l'amusa autant qu'il l'énerva. Elle était attachée par des chaînes dans un cachot où personne ne venait jamais, sans baguette puisqu'il la lui avait prise, devant tout un attirail de produits interdits à la vente, et un chaudron fumant mais elle trouvait encore la force de le fusiller des yeux, alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse._**

**_La potion était presque prête, il ne lui manquait plus que quelques ingrédients… Il avança vers elle, et elle lui cracha au visage. Furieux, il lui assena une gifle qui résonna dans le silence des souterrains où les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre étaient les sifflements du chaudron et les couinements des souris._**

**_Il prononça une incantation qui ouvrit les veines de l'avant-bras de Macdonald. Il avança une fiole et versa le sang dedans d'un mouvement de baguette. Il jeta un regard vers la liste. Il lui fallait maintenant un quart de litre de sang provenant des artères situées sous le cœur de la victime. Il lui ouvrit le ventre en ignorant son hurlement de douleur. Il pompa son sang avec délectation. Bientôt, tout serait prêt et il n'aurait plus qu'à verser les os…_**

**_Il aurait voulu la faire taire mais il ne maîtrisait pas le sortilège de silence. Elle le suppliait de l'épargner et commençait à délirer. _**

**_Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche. Il avait mis des mois à trouver une potion adéquate. Une potion pour faire revivre les morts… Cette potion nécessitait une grande connaissance de la magie noire, et faisait appel à beaucoup de concentration. _**

**_L'idée lui était venue quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait découvert dans son manoir les papiers qui préoccupaient tant son père ainsi que son grand-père. Des papiers qui conduisaient à un trésor dont la cachette était seulement connue de son arrière-arrière-grand-père. Celui-ci était mort avant d'avoir révélé son secret, et aujourd'hui les Mulciber avaient besoin plus que jamais de ce trésor, alors Bronach était déterminé à le faire revenir parmi les vivants-pour ensuite le réexpédier dans sa tombe._**

**_Le chaudron sifflait. C'était le moment de mettre la dépouille –les os en l'occurrence. Après, il ne resterait plus qu'à verser le cœur de la victime, et de lancer quelques sorts et ce serait prêt…_**

**_La porte s'ouvrit et il vit Tawanee qui le regardait, un air dégoûté sur le visage, plissant le nez à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde._**

**_-Dégage, grogna-t-il._**

**_Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour être dérangé. Il ne la laisserait pas gâcher son succès. Il pensait déjà à l'admiration de son père lorsqu'il comprendrait ce que son fils avait réalisé._**

**_Tawanee repartit, indifférente. Apparemment, savoir qu'il était en train de tuer l'une de leur camarade ne la touchait pas beaucoup. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était l'une des principales qualités de Tawanee. Elle n'insistait jamais quand elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Elle laissait les gens tranquilles, concentrée sur ses petits problèmes. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait perdu ses cheveux, par contre. Sans doute un maléfice._**

**_Il ouvrit religieusement la boîte délicatement sculptée des devises de sa famille. Il s'était rendu au cimetière familial et avait transféré les os dedans -sans ouvrir la tombe- avec un sortilège._**

**_Il versa les os un à un, dans l'ordre décrit. _**

**_C'est alors que tout changea._**

**_L'odeur devint insoutenable et le contenu du chaudron déborda, se répandant par terre. La marmite explosa et le sol fut inondé. Ses pieds, en contact avec la potion le brûlèrent et il hurla. _**

**_Il avança vers Macdonald et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Il lui enleva les menottes pour la jeter par terre en vociférant des insultes._**

**_La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et il entendit la voix de Keir Avery demander :_**

**_-Je t'ai entendu crier et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_**

**_-Une expérience qui a foiré, éluda Bronach. Je peux compter sur toi pour la discrétion ?_**

**_Avery hocha la tête. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et sortirent précipitamment avant que quelqu'un n'arrive._**

**_-Ça fera une Gryffondor de moins, cracha Avery avec méprit avant de refermer la porte._**

**_-C'est quoi cette odeur ? interrogea quelqu'un._**

**_-Je pense que tu préfèrerais ne pas savoir, rétorqua Mulciber._**

**_Il était furieux de penser qu'il avait échoué. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Macdonald crève._**

ooooo

-Personne n'est venu m'aider, sanglota-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit. Il y en avait qui savaient…

-Qui ça ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche. Qui savait ?

-Prescott, il me semble. Avery. D'autres je pense, mais je n'arrivais plus… je n'arrivais plus à voir… à entendre… j'avais tellement mal…

-Je comprends, sanglota Lily. Je suis tellement désolée, Mary…

-Je suis restée étendue par terre… ça me brûlait… ça piquait… je n'arrivais plus à bouger… il y a avait des rats. J'ai essayé de me traîner dehors mais je ne pouvais plus bouger… je pense que je me suis évanouie… Un elfe m'a trouvée plus tard et montée devant la Grosse Dame, et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire…

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudain et Kim apparut.

-Je pensais que vous auriez peut-être besoin de mon aide.

Elle portait un plateau dans ses bras, où étaient posés des onguents.

-Ça devrait être efficace, fit-elle en s'approchant du lit, ignorant leurs regards étonnés.

Remus prit l'une des pommades et déchiffra les inscriptions.

-C'est très rare, dit-il, incrédule. Et ça vaut très cher.

-Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? lui lança-t-elle, hargneuse, en lui reprenant la boîte des mains. Et j'espère que ça va fonctionner, parce que sinon je les aurais utilisées pour rien.

Hermione s'approcha timidement, curieuse, et constata qu'ils s'agissaient d'onguents rarissimes. Elle-même ne les connaissait pas tous. Les noms sur les boîtes étaient écrits en fines lettres dorées et argentées.

Kim découpa les lambeaux de l'uniforme de Mary qui couvraient encore son ventre et appliqua sans tiquer devant la plaie béante les produits. Le sang cessa de couler à flot et une peau neuve recouvrit la blessure sous les yeux ébahis des six observateurs.

Kim ferma les yeux, et quelques plis apparurent sur son front, signe de concentration. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et déclara en se levant :

-Elle va s'en sortir.

Elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse et partit à la salle commune.

-Comment peut-elle en être aussi sûre ? Et… à quoi ça rimait ? demanda Hermione.

Lily se tourna vers elle, visiblement soulagée. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle répondit :

-Kim sait d'instinct l'issue de certaines choses.

-Elle a le don de voyance ?

-Non, elle ne peut pas voir aussi loin dans l'avenir pour que l'on puisse qualifier cela de divination, mais peut percevoir dans quel sens vont tourner les évènements lorsqu'il est trop tard pour que cela change.

Lily semblait sur le point de dire autre chose mais elle se tut. Finalement, après avoir poussé un léger soupir, elle poursuivit :

-C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

-Comment cela ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, elle devine certaines choses. Par exemple, la première fois qu'elle nous a vues, Delia, Mary et moi, elle a tout de suite su qu'on serait amie. Parce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui affecterait notre futur proche, tu comprends ? Une amitié est longue à se développer, mais on sent généralement dans les premiers jours si on peut s'entendre. Avec toi par contre, elle n'arrive pas à le savoir. Elle dit que par moments tu lui apparais comme une amie, ou quelque chose qui s'en approche et d'autres fois… je ne sais pas comment le dire… Peut-être comme très éloignée ou vraiment distante. Elle parle souvent de barrière ou de disparition. Elle dit aussi que cette distance est plus perceptible lorsque tu es songeuse ou triste.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle savait parfaitement à quelle distance Kim faisait allusion, mais bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Alors c'était cela qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'était plus en mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait ici non plus ?

-Promettez-moi… de ne rien dire…

Ils se tournèrent précipitamment vers Mary.

-Sûrement pas, dit Sirius. On va faire payer Mulciber. Il a failli te tuer.

-Non… quand il m'a… quand il m'a frappée, il a dit que personne ne devait savoir ou alors il tuerait tous ceux qui étaient au courant… Que lui et ses copains Mangemorts viendraient nous torturer.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut respecter pour autant ce qu'il a dit. Ici tu es en sécurité ! s'enflamma Sirius.

-Peut-être mais mon père ? Ma mère ? Ma famille, mes amis ? Ce sont les Mangemorts qui font la loi… Je ne veux pas que des gens meurent à cause de moi…

-Ça ne serait pas à cause toi. Ça serait à cause de ce fou !

-Sirius, je t'en prie… je suis guérie… s'il te plaît, ne fais rien… promets-moi. Promettez-moi tous. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose vous arrive. Il ne doit se douter de rien. Sirius, si je compte pour toi, si eux aussi compte pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main vers le petit groupe, ne tente rien contre lui.

-Sirius, dit Remus, on ne peut rien. Mulciber est détraqué. Mais il a des Mangemorts de son côté. Il est plus sage de rester discret.

Sirius quitta le dortoir, furibond.

-Excuser-moi, dit Mary d'une petite voix, mais j'ai assez faim…

-Oh, Mary, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais ! On va te donner à manger !

-Je vais en cuisine, fit Peter. Je vais prendre… je vais prendre à manger, continua-t-il en voyant le regard que James lui adressa.

James se leva et mit la main sous une couette et tendit quelque chose à Peter de façon à ce que personne ne voit ce qu'il lui donnait.

-Il faut que je retourne à mon dortoir, dit Mary quand Peter fut parti.

-Mary, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée…, intervint Lily.

Mais Mary se leva avec une horrible grimace, avant de s'effondrer par terre.

-Mes jambes ne me portent pas.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester ici pour cette nuit, et on dira que tu étais fatiguée pour t'éviter d'aller en cours. Tu devrais être rétablie mardi. Je dormirai pas terrer, ce n'est pas grave, assura Remus.

-Tu… tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je vais rester ici aussi, dit Lily.

-Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, Evans ? lança James.

Lily ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, et poursuivit comme si de rien était :

-On devrait tous se coucher.

Hermione leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Il restait quelques élèves dans la salle commune, dont Sirius. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'approcha de lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas te braquer pour ça. Elle est vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-elle doucement.

-Ah, vraiment ? Alors elle a saigné à mort mais ce n'est pas grave ?

-Si, c'est grave… mais elle a raison sur certains points. Moi aussi ça me rend folle de voir ça, ça me répugne à un point… je crois que si je ne prenais pas sur moi je m'enfuirai en courant, loin d'ici…

-Tu parles pour tout à l'heure ou bien tu veux dire que tu as en permanence envie d'être ailleurs ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Sirius semblait très sérieux en posant cette question. Il la dévisagea, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-On dirait que tu culpabilises tout le temps. Chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose, chaque fois que tu parles, on dirait que tu mesures tes gestes, tes paroles, comme si ça allait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. Sauf en cours. Là, tu es plutôt du genre à participer le plus possible.

-C'est tellement évident ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je m'en aperçois par que c'est exactement le comportement que j'ai chez moi. Même si je me rebelle, je sais que je ne peux pas toujours tout critiquer. Cependant, tu ne restes pas toujours en retrait. Lorsque tu es convaincue de quelque chose tu fais tout pour qu'on adhère à tes opinions, quelles que soient les conséquences. Mais le reste du temps, tu… t'effaces.

Hermione resta silencieuse et regarda les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes l'impression que tu es en deuil ? Que tu as tout perdu ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Elle se leva et dit en descendant les escaliers :

-Bonne nuit, Sirius.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, les autres filles étaient couchées, hormis Kim et Delia qui discutaient en chuchotant, comme si elles ne voulaient pas qu'on les entende. Elles se turent dès qu'elles virent Hermione. Celle-ci se dirigea vers son lit et se déshabilla, mal à l'aise. Elle s'entendait bien avec Delia, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la surprenait à parler dans son dos. Et après que Sirius lui ait parlé de son comportement plutôt étrange, cela la rendait encore plus triste.

Elle aurait tant voulu revoir Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, George, Bill, Fleur, Dean, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley… Et même Fred, Tonks et Crivey… Et tous les autres.

Les chuchotements de Kim et Delia reprirent, et cette fois, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait les ignorer plus longtemps. Elle se redressa sur son lit, ignorant le silence soudain des deux amies et déclara :

-Lily m'a dit pourquoi tu ne m'aimais pas. Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction.

-Tu dois donc être en mesure de m'expliquer cette barrière ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Je m'en doutais, ricana Kim.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois m'ignorer ainsi. Comment crois-tu que les autres font ? Comment crois-tu que nous pouvons savoir si on peut accorder notre confiance à quelqu'un ? On lui laisse une chance.

-Et bien, tu vois, le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas tout le monde, flamboya Kim.

Même si elle était énervée contre elle, Hermione devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses descendaient dans son dos, soyeux. Ses yeux bleus, glacials, étaient d'une couleur extraodinaire. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant et reprit :

-Écoute, tant mieux pour toi puisque tu es si exceptionnelle… et méprisante envers les gens que tu considères normaux…

Elle se rallongea dans son lit mais Kim bondit à ses côtés et siffla :

-Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as aucunement le droit de me juger.

-Toi non plus tu ne me connais pas. Et pourtant tu te comportes comme si j'étais une criminelle.

Elle s'enfonça dans ses couettes, peu désireuse de se disputer avec Kim, d'autant plus que les autres filles se réveillaient à cause des éclats de voix.

ooooo

Le lendemain matin, Lily, toujours très perturbée par ce qui était arrivé à Mary annonça qu'elle allait en parler avec Severus. À la fin de la journée, elle entra dans la salle commune en annonçant :

-Je ne pense pas qu'il sache quoique ce soit.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, à côté de ses camarades de classe et poursuivi :

-Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait être ami avec Mulciber… Et je lui ai aussi demandé s'il savait ce qu'il a fait à Mary mais il m'a répondu que c'était une plaisanterie… Je n'ai pas vraiment insisté, j'ai juste dit que c'était de la malfaisance. Je ne veux pas que Mulciber sache que je suis au courant de quelque chose. Et en plus, Rogue a encore dérivé sur… hum le Saule Cogneur, fit-elle en regardant Remus dans les yeux. Il vous en veut, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je me doute…

Sirius grogna et James se tordit, mal à l'aise.

-Que s'est-il passé au Saule Cogneur ? questionna Mary Phillips. Vous lui avez encore joué un mauvais tour ?

-En quelque sorte, éluda Peter.

-Vous devriez être plus gentils avec lui, soupira-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas agréable avec nous, lui non plus, rétorqua James.

-Potter, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'entendre te plaindre de Severus, parce qu'il vaut bien mieux que toi. Alors je te prierai de ne pas lui manquer de respect quand je suis là, s'agaça Lily. Je dois déjà supporter ta présence, c'est bien assez.

-Evans, tu ne devrais pas…

-Je vois, apparemment cette phrase était trop compliquée pour toi. Je vais me coucher.

Le visage défait, James regarda Lily partir.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Au contraire, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les garçons. Et elle le sait !

-Alors c'est vrai ? questionna Delia.

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

-La rumeur qui court… On prétend que tu as sauvé Rogue de ce qu'il y a dans le Saule Cogneur.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, confirma James à voix basse.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi, avoua-t-elle. Tu es réellement quelqu'un de bien. Lily s'en apercevra peut-être un jour, quand elle comprendra qui est réellement Rogue. J'ai vraiment hâte que ce jour arrive, poursuivit-elle. Vraiment.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais le prochain chap' devrait être plus riche en émotions !_

_Maintenant vous en savez davantage sur Kim :) Et Sirius voit bien que Hermione cache quelque chose... Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est près de trouver (je n'aime pas la facilité) !_

_A très bientôt !_


	9. BUSE

_Chapitre 9 ! On avance progressivement... Mais après ce chapitre l'histoire sera partie pour de bon ! Donc j'ai hâte :)_

_J'espère que vous laisserez des reviews, parce que vos avis en fav et follow me touchent mais j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous en penser pour savoir ce qui vous plaît et ce qu'il faut que je change ! Une fiction ne peut exister sans les review !_

_Le petit passage en gras et en italique est un flash back. _

_Read, enjoy and comment !_

* * *

Mary Macdonald était retournée en cours, bien qu'elle fût toujours faible, et la vie reprit son cours. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, au grand soulagement des élèves qui se trouvaient accablés de devoirs.

Hermione traînait sa valise dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard. La dernière sortie avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant, mais elle n'était pas allée voir Neville, préférant consacrer du temps à ses recherches. Elle avait parcouru presque tous les livres, et en avait relus certains plusieurs fois, mais elle ne trouvait rien. Elle désespérait vraiment, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller regarder dans la Réserve -il lui aurait fallu une autorisation écrite et elle ne voyait pas à qui elle pourrait demander de lui accorder le droit de chercher dans ces rayons. De plus c'étaient généralement des livres traitant de Magie obscure qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la petite maison et Neville la serra dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch » et demanda aussitôt :

-Alors, tes recherches ? Du nouveau ?

Elle se dégagea doucement en entrant, tout en secouant sa tête pour faire tomber les flocons de neige et bredouilla tristement :

-Non, rien… Je savais que je ne trouverais rien… Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su, je pense. Et toi aussi. C'est la raison pour laquelle on n'a pas voulu changer notre apparence et notre identité… Nous savions que nous resterions ici pour toujours.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, contra Neville malgré le grand frisson qui le parcouru. Viens, on va monter ta valise.

ooooo

Les vacances de Noël, malgré l'ambiance festive qui imprégnait le village, avaient été plutôt mornes. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à faire avouer à Neville l'identité de ceux qui lui avaient rendu visite, et était revenu un jour plus tôt à Poudlard, au plus grand bonheur de Sirius qui était resté seul car il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Lily était également revenue en pleurs, et au départ tout le monde avait pensé qu'elle s'était disputée avec Rogue. Sauf que Rogue était resté à Poudlard pour Noël. Hermione avait compris ce qui c'était passé, un soir, dans le dortoir, alors que Lily racontait à ses amies ses vacances.

-Elle sera majeur dans trois mois et elle a dit que la première chose qu'elle ferait… ça serait de quitter la maison pour ne plus avoir à vivre avec un monstre.

Lily sanglota.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Lily, dit doucement Mary Phillips. Tu le sais.

-Oui. Mais pas elle.

-Elle est jalouse, c'est tout, fit Kim.

-Justement… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une cette chance et pas elle ? Comment est-ce que j'aurai réagi dans la situation inverse ? Je ne peux pas savoir… Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… Quand j'ai su que j'étais sorcière, je n'ai pas été très gentille avec elle. Je lui jouais des tours, je passais des heures avec Sev à parler de Poudlard et de Magie… Je peux comprendre sa réaction.

-Tu étais jeune, et elle aussi. Elle ne devrait pas être aussi rancunière. Tu n'as pas choisi d'être sorcière. C'est ton destin. Elle, elle devra accomplir des choses sans pouvoirs, c'est comme ça.

-Accomplir quoi ? demanda Lily en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je ne sais trop, avoua Kim. Mais je _sens_ qu'elle aura… Un rôle à jouer si je puis dire.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me remonter le moral ?

-C'est vrai, promit Kim.

Les deux cousines, Beverly et Rayan entrèrent à ce moment-là.

-Oh, Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est à cause de ma sœur… Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Lily réexpliqua et Hermione s'approcha doucement. Lorsque Lily eut fini de parler, elle lui prit la main et dit :

-Je te comprends. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour elle. Vous aurez chacune vos problèmes, et chacune vos victoires. Les sœurs ne peuvent pas tout faire pareil.

-Merci, Hermione, sourit Lily. Ça va mieux maintenant, je vais aller me coucher.

ooooo

Au début du mois d'avril, ce fût l'anniversaire de Sirius, mais lorsque ses amis lui souhaitèrent un « Joyeux Anniversaire » il dit :

-Encore un an à tenir.

Il descendit seul à la Grande Salle, sans attendre les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, il avait déjà fini de manger.

-Il est peut-être avec Maud, hasarda Mary.

-Non, elle est assise là-bas, montra Delia.

-Je vais lui demander si elle l'a vu, fit James.

Il s'approcha de la table des Serdaigles et échangea quelques mots. Il revint en secouant la tête :

-Non, elle ne l'a pas encore vu. On va le retrouver en en potion, j'espère.

Sirius était effectivement présent en potions, mais il ne prononça pas un seul mot de tout le cours, ce que les Serpentards ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Lorsque les deux heures de Potion furent terminés, James s'approcha de lui pour lui parler mais il le rembarra brusquement.

À midi, Maud vint lui parler un peu, mais il se renfrogna et elle ne put rien faire. En désespoir de cause, elle dit à Hermione :

-Va lui parler, il ne veut pas m'entendre.

-Tu es sûre ?

Maud roula des yeux et répondit :

-Tu t'entends bien avec lui, non ?

Hermione sortit donc de la Grande Salle, abandonnant son déjeuner, et alla le retrouver dans le parc. Il était près du lac, jetant des cailloux dedans, tentant de faire des ricochets.

-Salut, fit-elle timidement.

-Salut.

Il continua à lancer des cailloux puis reprit :

-Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard en Arithmancie.

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te laisser ressasser tes pensées.

-Je sais que tu veux assister à ce fichu cours et que tu n'aimes pas être en retard, alors vas-y.

-Je sais aussi qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que les cours, répliqua-t-elle, un peu énervée.

-Tu m'étonnes. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Je croyais que les cours étaient vitaux, et assuraient notre avenir, fit-il en l'imitant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi méchant ? Je ne t'ai rien fait. Et, pour ta gouverne, sache que je considère qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes que les cours. Tu ne… Enfin, …

-Je ne te connais pas, c'est ça ? Mais c'est bien le problème, Hermione. Et puis il me semble que tu avais été scolarisée chez toi, donc évidemment que tu penses qu'on peut sécher un cours. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'aimes pas cette idée, lança-t-il d'un ton haineux.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe avec toi ? Tu veux que tes amis soient là avec toi pour te faire rire et t'aider à faire les quatre cent coups, mais il n'y a que toi qui a le monopole du malheur ? Tes soi-disant amis deviennent tes souffre-douleurs quand ça ne va pas ?

-Mes amis ne sont pas mes souffre-douleurs, riposta-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, je me demande ce que je fais là. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller pour ne pas être en retard. On se revoit en Etude des Moldus, si tu daignes venir bien évidemment. Et tu ne devrais pas faire la tête à ta petite amie plus longtemps, c'est vraiment puéril.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit vivement vers le château. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir lui parler, se morigéna-t-elle. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Dans le _vrai_ passé, elle n'aurait pas été là pour lui remonter le moral. Les choses se seraient déroulées autrement. Mais si elle était bloquée ici pour toujours, devrait-elle continuer à s'effacer autant ? Continuellement ? Elle sentait l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Chuis désolé.

Elle le fixa sans rien dire puis se détourna et gravit les marches de l'entrée. Elle savait que Sirius avait néanmoins eut le temps de voir les larmes sur son visage et était perplexe.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, je te le promets ! Je me suis conduis comme un imbécile ! Un égoïste !

Sans se retourner, elle dit :

-C'est à Maud que tu devrais présenter tes excuses, pas à moi.

-Alors c'est ça le problème ? C'est Maud ?

Elle se retourna, un peu inquiète.

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout…

-Si, tu es jalouse ! Tu es am…

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es mon ami. C'est tout.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de Maud depuis tout à l'heure, dans ce cas ?

-Je ne… Je ne parle pas de Maud depuis tout à l'heure, dit-elle à voix basse, comme une menace.

Mais Sirius ne comprit pas l'avertissement et s'approcha encore, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as dit que je ne devrais pas continuer à lui faire la tête. Et ensuite tu as dit que je devrais lui présenter des excuses. Je dois sans doute en présenter à James aussi, et Lunard, mais tu ne parles pas d'eux. Alors, j'ai raison ?

-J'ai simplement oublié de te parler d'eux.

-Tu penses que je vais croire ça ?

-Non. Mais c'est la… la vérité. Et pourquoi est-ce que cette idée te fait sourire ? Tu ne devrais pas être… gêné ?

-Je devrais être gêné ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je te rappelle que tu sors avec Maud Morehead. Tu te souviens d'elle ? Ça y est, ça te reviens ?

-Tu me parles encore de Maud. Donc j'ai raison.

-Tu m'exaspères à la fin ! Je vais arrêter cette discussion sur le champ, ça ne nous mènera à rien, de toute évidence. Va faire tes excuses à Maud, James, Remus, la terre entière si ça te chante, mais laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant.

Elle avança mais il la rattrapa et la retint en agrippant son poignet. Elle se dégagea comme si elle s'était brûlée, et il resta là, seul au milieu du hall.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit Hermione en poussant la porte.

Maud leva un sourcil interrogateur et Hermione secoua les épaules et souffla en passant près d'elle :

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il va mieux.

-Merci, dit Maud en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Hermione déposa ses affaires, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne retenait rien à ce que le professeur disait, et que sa feuille restait désespérément vierge de notes. L'attitude de Sirius la perturbait. Ce n'était pas sa bouderie de la matinée qui la troublait, mais leur échange dans le hall d'entrée. Elle analysait son comportement dans tous les sens, sans vouloir admettre la vérité. Pourquoi avait-il insisté ainsi sur les prétendus sentiments qu'elle éprouverait pour lui ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il rejoint quand elle était partie alors qu'il était de toute évidence en colère contre elle ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureux d'elle… Cette pensée la fit rougir, et elle secoua la tête pour la chasser.

Elle le retrouva en Etude des Moldus et fut soulagée de le voir discuter avec James, Remus et Peter qui suivaient eux aussi ce cours. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, et elle fut heureuse que Maud ne soit pas dans les parages, peu certaine de la réaction de cette dernière. Elle ne répondit pas à son sourire et entra dans la salle.

_Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?_

Sirius venait de lui envoyer un message sur un vieux morceau de parchemin probablement arraché à l'un de ses cours.

_À ton avis ?_

_Quoi, tu ne veux plus que l'on soit amis ?_

Hermione froissa le bout de papier et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

_C'est bon je plaisantais. _

_Très drôle. Au fait… Qu'est-ce que tu avais ?_

Elle lui renvoya le parchemin en prenant garde que la professeure ne la regarde pas. Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais cinq minutes plus tard elle sentit une autre boulette de papier frôler son épaule.

_Mes parents sont des Sang-Purs persuadés que les Moldus, les Né-Moldus ne sont pas dignes de vivre. Ils admirent les idées de Voldemort, à l'instar du reste de ma famille. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne qui pense comme moi, et c'est ma cousine, Andromeda. Elle est mariée à un Né-Moldu maintenant, ils ont eu une fille, d'ailleurs, et elle a été rayée de la famille. Rayée au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Chez moi, il y a une tapisserie qui représente l'arbre généalogique de « La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ». Je te laisse imaginer le truc. Une horreur… Andromeda, donc, a été effacée de cet arbre à sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle ne m'a jamais dit si elle regrettait tout ça ou si elle était soulagée, mais je sais que ça a été très dur pour elle. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait tout perdu. Et ça fait des années que je rêve de l'imiter. À chacun de mes anniversaires, je me dis « Une année de moins avant mes dix-sept ans ». Et à présent qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un an à tenir je me dis… Que j'ai attendu ce moment avec trop d'impatience. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que ma tante, Druella, arrivait chez nous pour nous dire « l'horrible tragédie » qui venait de se produire. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir profiter de mon enfance, tu comprends ? Ne pas avoir à jouer dans la provocation, avoir des parents qui me comprennent… J'espère que tu vas me pardonner pour tout à l'heure… J'aime bien faire enrager les gens !_

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent dans le couloir.

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda James à Sirius.

-Disons que je l'ai faite enrager, répondit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais ce matin ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de mes dix-sept ans ?

James hocha la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Et bien voilà… c'était ça. Bon, je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Maud…

Sirius s'en alla, laissa James et Hermione seuls avec Remus, Peter étant déjà parti.

-Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça… Il faut faire quelque chose…

Ils retrouvèrent Sirius assis à la table des Gryffondors, en train de se servir en pomme de terre sautées.

-Sirius… tu te souviens que je t'avais proposé de venir chez moi ?

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que mes parents voudront me laisser aller voir un ami ? Déjà quand tu me l'avais proposé je n'y croyais pas vraiment…

-Je m'en doutais aussi… Sauf que cette fois je veux parler de toutes les vacances. Tu pourrais rester avec moi jusqu'à la rentrée.

Sirius releva vivement la tête et James poursuivi :

-Mes parents seront d'accord. Ils m'ont toujours répété que je pouvais t'inviter quand je le voulais.

-Ça serait génial… J'y réfléchirai quand je reverrai Kreattur et que j'aurai envie de lui couper la tête pour l'aligner avec sa famille, je te le promets.

ooooo

Les BUSE approchant, tous les élèves de cinquième année travaillaient plus dur que jamais. Tous, sauf deux des Maraudeurs. Beaucoup d'étudiants vinrent les voir pour leur demander comment ils faisaient pour rester aussi calmes, ce qui flattait beaucoup James et Sirius qui répondaient avec désinvolture. Mais les soirs, dans la salle commune, tandis que son meilleur ami flânait, James ouvrait un livre tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers Lily qui ne lui accordait pas un regard.

Les Gryffondors avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch deux jours plus tôt, et James avait -inutilement- espéré que cela attirerait l'attention de Lily. Il était devenu « le héros de Quidditch » et avait attrapé une nouvelle manie, celle de se promener dans le parc avec le Vif d'Or à la main. Il avait pris la place d'attrapeur puisque celui de Gryffondor avait abandonné son poste suite au match contre Serpentard où il avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie après que Maxwell lui ait foncé dessus. L'équipe avait un remplaçant pour le poste de Poursuiveur seulement et James avait donc changé de poste, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Le lundi arriva enfin, et donc le début des épreuves, qui commençaient par les Sortilèges. Ce fut très angoissé qu'Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'épreuve…

Les questions étaient très faciles, ce qui ne permettait pas à Hermione de se concentrer suffisamment. Son esprit vagabondait sans cesse vers James, Lily, Rogue… Alors qu'il lui restait bien plus d'une demi-heure, elle avait complété toutes les réponses, et attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, que le temps soit écoulé. L'épreuve terminée, elle se hâta de rejoindre les autres filles de Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir à rester avec les Maraudeurs… Plus que quelques instants… Elle savait que ce qui se produirait serait définitif, mais en même temps, elle était tellement triste pour Rogue… Il ne méritait pas cela… Toutefois, elle avait terriblement peur que James décide de rester tranquille et que Rogue n'insulte pas Lily, parce que cela voudrait dire que tout aurait changé… Parce qu'elle était là…

Elles s'assirent au bord du lac et enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour tremper leurs pieds. Hermione ne soufflait pas un mot, et ne cessait de surveiller James. Pour l'instant, tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu…

-Alors, comment c'est passé ton examen, Servilo ?

-Oh, non c'est pas, voilà qu'ils recommencent, soupira Lily.

-Laisse, Lily, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à Rogue, dit Delia qui aurait bien aimé voir le Serpentard se faire humilier, car chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, il ne manquait jamais de l'insulter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ? retentit la voix de Sirius, un peu plus loin.

-J'en assez, de ces deux-là, fit Lily en se levant et remettant ses chaussures.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que James qui t'énervait, fit distraitement Delia, qui parlait dans le vide puisque Lily était déjà partie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche ! _Récurvite_ ! dit James après que Rogue lui ait lancé un flot de jurons.

-On devrait aller voir, je penser que Lily va…

-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! cria Lily.

-Ça va, Evans ? demanda James en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en adoptant un air plus relaxé.

-Laisse-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t-a fait ? poursuivit-elle.

-Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe si tu vois ce que je veux dire, déclara James en faisant rire nombre d'élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés en entendant Lily crier.

-Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_ !

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans ? Allez… sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily s'en prêter aux « Oh ! » d'étonnement qui retentirent de toutes part, et à Rogue qui rampait pour récupérer sa baguette.

-Pas de chance, Cornedrue, fit Sirius en se tournant vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !

Rogue pointait sa baguette vers James et lança un sort qui lui entailla la joue, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James réagit en suspendant Rogue en l'air par la cheville, révélant son caleçon grisâtre, et des acclamations s'élevèrent. Sirius, James et Peter rugissaient de rire, mais pas Lily.

-Fais-le descendre !

-Mais certainement, fit James en faisant retomber Rogue sur le sol.

Celui-ci se releva et brandit sa baguette mais Sirius s'exclama :

-_Petrificus Totalus_ !

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily en sortant sa baguette.

-Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

-Alors, libère-le du maléfice.

James délivra Rogue en poussant un profond soupir. Plus tendue que jamais, Hermione croisa discrètement les mains dans son dos.

-Et voilà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

Maintenant… pensa Hermione en inspirant profondément.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Mary et Delia hoquetèrent, et Hermione vacilla. Lily, elle, cligna froidement des yeux.

-Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_.

-Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James, faisant sursauter Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

-Quoi ? JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu croies que ça fait bien d'avoir l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai puisse encore décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! cria Lily avant de s'éloigner à grand pas, ignorant James qui l'appelait.

-Elle y est allée fort, fit Mary à voix basse, un peu inquiète.

-Mais elle a enfin lâché Rogue ! Des années que j'attendais ce moment ! J'ai envie de hurler de joie !

-On devrait peut-être aller voir si elle va bien, non ? continua Mary s'en prêter attention à James qui recommençait à humilier Rogue.

-Sans doute… J'aurais bien aimé profiter du spectacle, fit Delia en désignant Rogue suspendu dans les airs. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que je la console à cause de Rogue.

ooooo

Les épreuves des BUSE étaient maintenant terminées. Lily refusait d'approcher James, de près ou de loin. Ce dernier s'était vengé sur Rogue, et avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue avec McGonagall. Tout était redevenu normal à Poudlard, aussi normales que les choses puissent au château.

Hermione était assise contre un saule, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir pour un possible retour. Et pourtant, il devait bien y avoir un moyen ? Ces BUSE avaient été très différentes de celles qu'elle avait connues. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat pendant l'Astronomie… Personne ne s'était évanoui pendant l'Histoire de la Magie… Et elle avait totalement loupé l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du Mal, à l'instar de chaque cours de cette année…

**_Elle était très anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne. Elle faisait un blocage. Avant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais maintenant… Elle était tout simplement incapable de lancer un maléfice. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle verrait _**leurs**_ visages devant elle. Les visages de ceux qui lui manquaient, comme ceux des autres, morts pour lui avoir obéi, et s'être dressé contre Poudlard._**

**_Elle entra dans la classe en titubant et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à une table. Elle y était. Elle était en cours de DCFM. Elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le poignet et releva les yeux. Remus était devant elle. Elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait :_**

**_-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?_**

**_-Non, c'est bon…_**

**_Le cours commença, et avec lui, le cauchemar._**

**_Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer les formules, et elle ne pouvait pas stupéfixier Remus qui lui faisait face. Elle était certaine que cela l'énervait, même s'il n'en lançait rien paraître, parce qu'elle le savait très doué dans cette matière…_**

**_-J'abandonne, je n'y arrive pas._**

**_-Tu as juste besoin d'entraînement, fit-il en s'approchant. _**

**_Il se plaça derrière elle pour mieux repositionner son bras._**

**_-Voilà, comme ça. Et le mouvement, sec, sans hésitation. Il ne fait pas trembler. De toute façon je ne me ferai pas mal, ne t'inquiètes pas !_**

**_Toujours dans son dos, il se rapprocha et saisit son bras, et lui fit faire un petit coup sec avec sa baguette._**

**_-Exactement. Tu devrais y arriver maintenant._**

**_Mais elle baissa sa baguette le long de son corps, et baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes._**

**_-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Tu devrais t'entrainer avec quelqu'un d'autre._**

**_Parce qu'il était mort. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'elle imaginait Dolohov qu'elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil, plus loin dans la salle, en train de le tuer avec un simple sort…_**

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas arriver.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va, merci.

-Faciles, les BUSE ?

-Ça allait…

-Et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-Nul, mais je m'y attendais…

Remus resta silencieux. Il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais dit :

-Il fait frais, on devrait rentrer.

Ils avancèrent vers le château et arrivèrent juste avant que la Grande Porte ne se ferme.

-Où étiez-vous ? demanda Rusard avec un regard mauvais.

-Dehors, répondit Remus. On a beaucoup travaillé vous savez ? Et le parc est tellement beau…

Hermione esquissa un sourire et ils repartirent vers la Salle Commune sans prêter attention à Rusard. Enfin, Remus demanda à Hermione :

-Pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Tu as des excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, même les plus dures…

-Ça me rappelle… des choses, fit Hermione après avoir longuement hésité. Des choses que je voudrais oublier.

Elle monta dans son dortoir après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, le cœur troublé.

ooooo

Il sembla à Hermione qu'elle venait de s'endormir lorsqu'elle se réveilla, et elle constata que c'était le cas. Des voix se faisaient entendre dans les dortoirs du dessus. Elle se redressa sur son lit, encore un peu ensommeillée, et regarda autour d'elle. Toutes les autres filles étaient réveillées. Kim était assise sur son lit, en tailleur, comme si elle tentait de rester calme ou de se concentrer. Mary et Delia parlaient précipitamment et avaient l'air inquiet. Rayan pleurait et Beverly était en train de la consoler. Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, Delia bondit vers elle.

-J'allais te réveiller !

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Viens, on allait monter à la salle commune pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Tout le monde est très inquiet, et beaucoup de filles se sont mises à pleurer.

Elles croisèrent des filles en larmes dans les escaliers avant d'arriver à la salle commune. James, Peter et Sirius étaient assis à une table et ne disaient pas un mot.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il faisait nuit noire mais pourtant, quelque chose brillait dehors. Elle distingua une forme au loin en plissant les yeux. Un crâne vert, entouré d'étoiles, dont un serpent sortait de la bouche. Le signe des Mangemorts. Le signe de Voldemort. La Marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

_La marque des ténèbres près du château... Est-ce que les Mangemorts ont finalement tués la vieille marchande ? (cf ch 7)_

_Laissez vos avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et ça motive énormément ! Rien de tout ceci n'existerait sans lecteurs !_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	10. La Marque des Ténèbres

_Chapitre 10, et avec celui-ci la Marque des Ténèbres... On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !_

* * *

**_Il faisait nuit noire mais pourtant, quelque chose brillait dehors. Elle distingua une forme au loin en plissant les yeux. Un crâne vert, entouré d'étoiles, dont un serpent sortait de la bouche. Le signe des Mangemorts. Le signe de Voldemort. La Marque des Ténèbres._**

-Non, ce n'est pas possible…, murmura Hermione.

Ce n'était pas pensable, tout simplement. Pas ici, près de Dumbledore, le seul que Voldemort craigne… Une fille hurla, et des sanglots retentirent. Les visages autour d'elle étaient blêmes. Personne ne dormait, parce que tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait, tout en espérant le contraire. Hermione se détacha de la vitre glacée, froide comme le cœur du responsable de tant de malheur. Tout lui semblait flou, comme si elle s'enfonçait dans de la brume. Le portrait s'ouvrir et les préfets apparurent. Lily semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et Remus avait le visage défait. La préfète de septième année annonça :

-Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh viennent de partir à l'instant pour Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves doivent se rendre à la Grande Salle où les autres profs nous donnerons les instructions. Personne ne doit rester seul, il faut rester groupé par année.

-Les premières et deuxièmes années ! appela le préfet de septième année. On y a va ! Laissez-les sortir, bon sang ! Allez, écartez-vous ! Vous êtes tous là ? Bien, allons-y !

-Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années ! cria la préfète. Bien, et vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les préfets de sixièmes années, vous vous occupez des cinquièmes années, et de votre classe. Remus, Lily, rejoignez votre classe.

Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années sortirent de la Tour, accompagnés des septièmes années qui ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps.

-Tout le monde est là ? On va descendre !

Lily rejoignit ses amis et Hermione demanda aussitôt :

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Une agression de Mangemorts, c'est tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant…

-Quelqu'un est mort ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Surement…, fit Lily, mal à l'aise.

-Oh, mon Dieu…

Elle ne parvenait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Un prénom revenait sans cesse. Neville. Hermione ne pouvait pas rester ici, à attendre tranquillement qu'on lui annonce si… Si quoi ? Si une famille avait été déchirée ? C'était déjà le cas. Mais quelle famille ? Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle accélérait, quittant son groupe, dépassant les troisièmes années, puis le préfet de dernière année. Elle n'entendait pas qu'on l'appelait, et qu'on empêchait Lily de lui courir après. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne se souciait pas plus de croiser les Poufsouffles qui revenaient des cuisines et la regardaient courir en pyjama comme si sa vie en dépendait… Ce qui était vrai, en quelque sorte. Comment pourrait-elle survivre sans Neville ? Sans lui, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de continuer… Plus aucune raison de tenter de revenir… Elle courrait, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Pour qu'il la rassure. Neville était trop fort pour les Mangemorts, de toute façon. Il était l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qu'elle ait rencontrées, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande d'arrêter, de rester en groupe. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on lui parle comme à l'adolescente de seize ans apeurée, mais comme à la jeune femme de presque vingt ans qui _savait_.

Mais sa volonté de s'échapper, de vouloir contrôler de nouveau sa vie, comme des années auparavant, s'ébranla quand elle découvrit la porte d'entrée fermée. Hermétiquement fermée. Elle cria de désespoir. Puis, sans réfléchir, en brandit sa baguette et d'un puissant sortilège fit voler la poignée en éclat, brisant le mécanisme de fermeture.

Elle recommença sa course dans le froid, le noir, la solitude. Après la guerre, on lui avait promis tant de choses… Du respect, du bonheur, un travail, des amis, une famille… Elle ne voulait pas que ce rêve qu'elle avait vu passer devant elle lui échappe. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de Neville. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle courait à perdre haleine et pourtant elle n'était pas essoufflée. Elle arriva à Pré-Au-Lard. Des visages enfantins effrayés se collaient à la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir des femmes attendre dans leur cuisine. Quelques hommes marchaient dans la rue, comme s'ils rentraient chez eux, abattus. Ils venaient tous d'un même endroit… Levant la tête, elle vit la Marque qui brillait plus que jamais et elle se souvint des paroles de Monsieur Weasley, à la Coupe du Monde.

_«Imagine que tu rentres chez toi et que tu vois la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de ta maison en sachant ce que tu vas trouver à l'intérieur… C'était la pire terreur de tout le monde… La pire… »_

La Marque des Ténèbres se trouvait à la fin du village, près de… Elle accéléra malgré le point de côté qui lui tordait le ventre. Plus vite… Elle n'arrivait même plus à se dire que si l'inévitable s'était produit, cela ne changerait rien qu'elle coure de toutes ses forces… Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à faire…

Elle bifurqua à droite. Plus qu'une rue. Elle déboucha enfin sur la petite ruelle et une lumière verte l'aveugla. Baissant la tête pour ne pas voir le crâne vert, elle se pressa. Il y avait de la lumière dans la maison de Neville. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle éprouverait un tel soulagement. Ça aurait été pire que lorsqu'Harry était revenu de la forêt interdite dans les bras de Hagrid…

**_Ils avaient une heure. Enfin, Harry avait une heure. Son esprit était embrumé, envahi par des émotions contradictoires… Ron qui lui tenait la main, Fred qui lui faisait face, un dernier sourire sur le visage. Mais un sourire figé… Comme celui de George. Le reste de la famille était regroupé ici, le visage strié de larmes. Non, il n'y avait pas toute la famille… Il manquait Harry. Il était peut-être partit s'isoler avant que tout ceci ne reprenne… Il restait seul pour trouver un plan d'attaque afin d'éliminer le serpent… _**

**_Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait déjà. Elle savait qu'il était partit donner sa vie pour eux. Comme sa mère. Elle ouvrit la bouche en tremblant. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui annoncerait que le Survivant était sacrifié. Toute sa vie avait été sacrifiée. Une enfance parmi une famille le détestant, des années scolaires ou chaque fois un combat contre Voldemort était inévitable, et des proches morts pour lui. _**

**_C'est alors que cela recommença, comme plus tôt dans la nuit. Était-ce cette nuit-là ? Il lui semblait qu'elle se battait depuis des jours, des semaines… Des années, en réalité. Elle tombait de sommeil, mais aucun mot de la voie tranchante suraigüe de Voldemort ne lui échappa._**

**_-Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera de me résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères, vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnées, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau._**

**_« Le Survivant est fini à tout jamais… » « Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre… »_**

**_-Non…, murmura Ron._**

**_Si, avait-elle envie de répondre. C'est fini. Il est mort. _**

**_Que leur restait-il à faire maintenant ? Ah, oui, le serpent…_**

**_Ils se dirigèrent à l'entrée du château, comme attirés pas un aimant. Tous les vivants marchaient dans une même direction, vers un espoir perdu. Parce qu'il _**ne pouvait pas**_ être mort… Il était le garçon qui avait survécu... _**

Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ça. Harry était vivant, et elle faisait tout pour le revoir. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et s'exclama, heureuse de le savoir vivant :

-Neville !

Cinq personnes se tournèrent vers elle, mais aucune n'était Neville. Dumbledore avait un air grave, comme lors de la mort de Cédric. Les yeux de McGonagall brillaient. Deux autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui lancèrent un regard attristé. La dernière personne était Madame Pomfresh. Elle était agenouillée à côté d'une personne étendue sur le sol, comme si elle venait de faire un diagnostic. Ce n'était pas une personne qui était étendue sur le sol. C'était un corps sans vie.

-NEVILLE ! hurla Hermione avec désespoir avant de s'effondrer par terre.

-Nous sommes désolés, mademoiselle, dit l'un des inconnus.

ooooo

**_Neville rangeait ses affaires, sa journée était terminée. Il faisait très beau dehors, et très chaud. Il pensa que les examens venaient de se terminer, et que bientôt, Hermione reviendrait. Il commençait à se sentir très seul. Comment de temps cela durerait-il ? Même Hermione avait perdu espoir. Lui, il ne savait plus que croire… Il restait persuadé qu'il devait y avoir un moyen. On pouvait envoyer dans la passé… pourquoi l'inverse ne pourrait-il pas être réalisable ? Il avait tellement envie de revoir Hannah, même si cela signifierait aussi que beaucoup serait morts et que ses parents… Il déglutit difficilement. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile penser à en eux en sachant qu'il pouvait les voir s'il le voulait, sains d'esprit, forts, aimés nombre de personnes…_**

**_Il tira les stores séparant la véranda du salon et se retourna. _**

**_Deux personnes se trouvaient dans son salon. Deux Mangemorts serait plus exact. Il brandit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot l'un des deux Mangemorts lança :_**

**_-_Endoloris _!_**

**_La douleur lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Il s'éleva dans les airs, le corps tordu, douloureux. Comme ses parents, songea-t-il. _**

**_-Misérable crapule ! Tu as cru pouvoir nous rouler ! Sache que nous savons reconnaître une plante empoisonnée !_**

**_-Il vous en aura fallu du temps, marmonna Neville._**

**_-Comment OSES-TU ? _Endoloris_ ! Par ta faute, Eran est mort !_**

**_-C'est bon, Duke, il a compris je pense. Nous cherchons des gens comme toi, fit le deuxième homme que Neville identifia comme Mulciber au son de sa voix. Des gens qui savent se battre, qui ont une fougue qu'ils mettent à profit._**

**_-Encore faut-il adhérer à vos idées, cracha Neville en se redressant._**

**_Sa baguette était tombée deux mètres plus loin. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à se jeter dessus assez vite… _**

**_-C'est certain…, fit Mulciber d'un ton sadique. Nous t'avons espionné pendant des mois et t'offrons une occasion inespérée. Celle de rejoindre nos rangs. C'est un immense honneur._**

**_-Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! cria Neville en se jetant à terre pour récupérer sa baguette._**

**_-_Avada Kedavra_ !_**

**_L'éclair vert se dirigeait droit vers Neville. Une dernière pensée… Hannah. Poudlard. L'AD. Son combat incessant. _**

ooooo

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne distinguait rien. Tout était flou. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux très fortement, et les choses autour d'elle reprirent des formes distinctes. La vérité également. Neville était mort.

Elle se releva. L'horloge indiquait cinq heures et demi. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit. Elle appuya sur la poignée pour sortir mais un homme surgit de l'ombre et dit :

-Vous devriez rester à l'intérieur vous reposer. Dumbledore fait le nécessaire.

-Le nécessaire pour quoi ?

-L'enterrement, répondit-il, mal à l'aise. Joindre la famille, préparer la cérémonie.

-Pas de famille. Le reste, je m'en occupe.

-Écoutez… Je sais que vous êtes en état de choc. Vous n'avez que quinze ans, ce n'est pas à vous de…

-J'ai seize ans. Dix-sept en septembre. Maintenant, laissez-moi sortir, je veux prendre l'air.

Il s'écarta et elle ouvrit la porte. L'air frais la revigora et elle frissonna. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle était seule, et sans espoir de retour, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait sombrer dans le désespoir. Neville était tellement courageux. Tellement optimiste. Tellement humain. Tellement… tellement lui. Il était irremplaçable. Ils l'avaient tué. Et si elle trouvait un moyen de rentrer, que se passerait-il à présent ? Retrouverait-elle un Neville comme avant leur départ ou bien… Elle préféra ne pas y penser. C'était si injuste.

Elle emprunta un petit chemin sinueux qui traversait les champs, s'enfonçant dans la campagne.

Elle marchait sans but, chaque pas plus douloureux que le précédent. Un pas pour Neville. Un pas pour James. Un autre pour Neville, encore. Un pour Lily. Neville. Puis Bertha Jorkins. Neville. Croupton. Neville. Cédric. Neville. Moroz. Neville. Sirius. Neville. Amelia Bones. Neville. Emilie Vance. Neville. Mme Abbot. Neville. Dumbledore. Neville. Fol Œil. Neville. Scrimgeour. Neville. Gregorovitch. Neville. Bathilda. Neville. Dobby. Neville. Ted Tonks. Neville. Fred. Neville. Remus. Neville. Tonks. Neville. Colin. Neville. Rogue. Neville, Neville encore, Neville toujours.

Seule.

Elle ne devait pas se laissait abattre, elle le savait. Elle fit demi-tour et revint à Pré-au-Lard.

C'était tellement dur de devoir admettre la réalité… De se dire qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Qu'il n'était plus qu'un corps en décomposition. Et surtout, elle se demandait… pourquoi avait-il été tué ? Son intuition devait être vraie : ces clients qui étaient passés huit mois plus tôt étaient des Mangemorts. Mais qu'avait bien pu faire Neville pour qu'ils osent s'attaquer à lui alors que Dumbledore résidait juste à côté… Tout compte fait, elle le savait. Il n'avait pas pu rester tranquille. Il s'était énervé.

Elle réalisa que des heures s'étaient écoulées quand elle vit Lily, Mary et Sirius qui l'attendaient devant la maison.

-Hermione ! s'écria Lily.

-Ca va ? demanda Mary.

Hermione hocha la tête sans conviction.

-Je vais… je vais aller…

-Manger, peut-être ? interrogea Sirius.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard éteint et dit :

-Oui, manger.

Elle poussa la porte pour entrer mais il s'écria :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien… je vais manger !

-Tu ne viens pas prendre ton petit déjeuner à Poudlard ? Ça doit sûrement être meilleur…

-Oui… sûrement, dit-elle distraitement en refermant la porte.

Elle les suivit, mais les laissa prendre un peu de distance et ils n'insistèrent pas, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle les observait marcher et discuter entre eux. Elle repensa à la mort de Sirius. À l'époque, elle éprouvait sans cesse le besoin de parler de lui, et Ron faisait tout son possible pour changer de discussion, en voyant qu'Harry n'aimait pas cela. Mais elle était jeune, alors. Maintenant, elle le comprenait mieux. On ne voulait pas parler de ce genre de choses. Sirius était à la fois comme un père et un frère pour Harry. Et Neville était… peut-être un frère et un pilier pour elle. Même si à Poudlard, c'était l'inverse, avec ce voyage dans le temps leurs rôles avaient été échangés.

Tout lui était douloureux. Marcher, respirer, penser… Ces gestes que l'on faisait au quotidien, qui semblaient tellement banals, évidents… Ces gestes que Neville ne ferait plus jamais, plus _jamais_.

Elle franchit les portes d'entrées, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en ignorant les élèves assis sur les marches qui la regardaient avec crainte et pitié.

Une assiette remplie de nourriture l'attendait au bout de la table déserte des Gryffondors. Tout le monde avait fini de manger, mais il restait beaucoup de gens assis qui discutaient. Et l'observaient, au passage. Elle s'assit en face de son assiette, et Lily, Mary et Sirius s'assirent autour d'elle. Deux autres Gryffondor se levèrent de leur place pour les rejoindre. C'étaient Remus et Delia.

-On voulait les accompagner, mais Dumbledore n'a autorisé que trois d'entre nous à sortir, dit Delia.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression que la nourriture de Poudlard était aussi fade.

-Et…, reprit-elle en essayant d'engager la conversation. Il a bien voulu que vous alliez seuls ?

-Non, soupira Mary. Un Auror nous a accompagnés. Et on lui a faussé compagnie. On se doutait que tu ne serais pas ravie de nous voir _nous_, alors un Auror…

-Mary, je…, fit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Tu préfèrerais sans doute être seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione, qui avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette dit d'une petite voix :

-Oui, je préfèrerais… Mais je comprends que vous vouliez rester.

-Dumbledore a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu ne restes pas seule et que de la compagnie te ferais du bien, annonça Delia.

-C'était affreux, hier soir…, dit Mary. Ils nous tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, on était rangés par maison et par âge. C'est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, MacDuff, qui a commencé par nous faire un discours sur la guerre, Tu-Sais-Qui et ses adeptes. Il a parlé de… de la mort, du courage et autres machins comme ça. Personne n'osait dire un mot, et les premières années, qui étaient au premier rang, pleuraient. Et là, la porte s'est ouverte d'un coup, et Dumbledore est entré avec McGonagall. Je crois bien qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il a remercié MacDuff pour son discours et a pris sa place. Il nous a parlé de l'innocence, du bien, de la facilité… Et mon frère a fini par demander la question qu'on se posait tous… Et, euh… il nous a répondu. Il a paru super vieux pendant un instant, et ensuite il a dit que tous les élèves dormiraient dans la Grande Salle pour cette nuit, par question de sécurité.

-La vérité, c'est que tout le monde était effrayé parce que les Mangemorts étaient à Pré-au-Lard, alors que Dumbledore est considéré comme l'un des rares sorciers capables de tenir tête à Voldemort, poursuivit Remus. Une attaque si près du château, ça fait penser qu'on est en sécurité nulle part…

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Neville était mort, elle était plus seule que jamais, et les gens étaient terrorisés par l'attaque des Mangemorts. C'était compréhensible. Si elle et Neville n'avaient pas… Non, se reprit-elle férocement en repassant en tête son combat au Ministère, si _Malefoy_ ne nous avaient pas enfermés dans le sablier…

Elle n'avait jamais autant haï Drago Malefoy de toute sa vie.

Cette crapule, quelle espèce de lâche ! fulmina-t-elle. Je le déteste. Il n'a peut-être pas eu le courage de tuer Dumbledore, mais nous faire vivre ce calvaire… Il ne devait même pas connaître l'utilité des sabliers. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était nous coincer dedans.

Elle sortit de table en ignorant le regard de ses amis et marcha jusqu'à la volière.

-Clades, murmura-t-elle en caressant les plumes soyeuses de sa chouette. Neville n'est plus là. Tu ne lui porteras plus de lettres, désormais. Il va falloir être fortes, tu sais ?

-Tu es déjà déjà très forte, fit une voix derrière elle.

-Qui est là ? Remus c'est toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en s'avançant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tu es très courageuse, et que c'est la vérité.

-Non… je suis nulle en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Il y a plus important que les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Oui, il avait plus important…

-Il y a toujours. Ton cousin est mort, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne peux trouver une place ailleurs. Il s'est battu, à ton tour maintenant. Mais… est-ce que tu savais ce qu'il faisait ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Non… et il m'avait promis… Il m'avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien…

-Il a fait ça contre Voldemort. Il a fait ça pour toi… C'est la preuve qu'il t'aimait beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. Qu'il aurait eu raison dans d'autres circonstances. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, ce n'était pas de la bravoure. C'était de l'abandon. Il l'avait quittée, il était parti à tout jamais… Sans jamais vouloir revenir… Peut-être n'avait-il jamais cru à leur retour… Et il avait préféré mourir… Mais comment ferait-elle maintenant ? Comment pourrait-elle survivre ?

-Et peut-être que un jour tu réaliseras que tu es contente qu'il ait fait ça. Tu dois en être fière. C'est normal qu'il te manque. Mais je pense qu'il t'a donné un bel exemple à suivre…

Tandis que Remus partait, Hermione s'effondra par terre. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était trop dur. Cependant… si elle abandonnait, que se passerait-il ? Et en avait-elle seulement le droit ? Neville, finalement, avait compris quelque chose d'important. Ils ne pouvaient pas renoncer.

Elle quitta la volière, et grimpa les sept étages jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-_Fortitude_.

Elle descendit au dortoir, pour se reposer et tenter de tout oublier. Elle entra, et vit Lily assise sur son lit.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler et se changea en silence, mais Lily dit finalement :

-Je sais que tu peux rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, Dumbledore fera une exception pour toi, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Et en plus, elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Cela risquait de changer tellement de choses…

-Parce que je t'aime bien, et que je ne voudrais pas que tu restes seule. Mes parents seraient ravis. Maintenant que ma sœur n'est plus là… Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je cherche à la remplacer, elle ou… ou Severus, mais je serais vraiment soulagée d'avoir une amie avec moi.

-Mary Macdonald n'habite pas loin…

-Mary repart eu Ghana. Tu ne le savais pas ? Et je pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas…

-Je suis désolée.

-Ça me rend triste mais je crois… que c'est le mieux pour elle. Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place, après… _l'accident_. J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Allez ! Ose me dire que tu n'en a pas envie !

Hermione regarda Lily dans les yeux. Combien de fois était-elle allée chez les Weasley ? Elle devait se comporter avec Lily comme une amie. Et en cet instant, Lily lui rappelait beaucoup…

-D'accord.

Lily rayonna et la serra dans ses bras.

Oui, elle lui rappelait beaucoup Ginny.

* * *

_Mon Dieu... Je ne pas croire que j'ai tué Neville... Quelle chose horrible... Je m'en veux tellement... Vous devez me détester..._

_Bon, c'est vrai que si je l'ai tué c'est aussi pour une bonne raison. Une excellente raison... Alors ne me haïssez pas trop... Je ne peux pas vous le dire, bien entendu, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que si je l'ai tué c'est parce que... J'espère que vous pourrez attendre (pas mal de chapitres malheureusement) pour savoir pourquoi._

_Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera constitué de lettres uniquement, et ensuite la sixième année... et beaucoup de changements ! On avance doucement mais sûrement ! Je pensais vraiment que les BUSE et la Mort de Neville arriveraient plus tôt (vers les 5ième et 6ième chapitres) mais ce n'est pas plus mal, il aura vécu plus longtemps dans l'histoire._

_A la semaine prochaine, j'attends vos avis et vos cris de désespoirs (le bouton "reviews" est là pour ça) avec impatience, même si ce chapitre était un peu plus cours que les préédents._


	11. Lettres

_Déjà le Chapitre 11 ! J'étais hyper inspirée (je l'ai fini hier !) ^^_

_Réponse à __**Guest**__, pour sa review du chapitre 9 à laquelle j'avais complètement oublié de répondre... je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais : Tout d'abord, merci, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu(e ?) à propos de Sirius et Hermione..._

_Ce chapitre est composé de lettres entre Sirius et Hermione uniquement, il est donc différent des autres, mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur leurs vacances, mais en même temps, je ne me voyais pas passer directement à la rentrée, donc les lettres étaient un bon compromis !_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Je suis rentré chez moi, et je n'ai qu'une envie : partir. Comment te décrire l'ambiance qui règne chez moi ?_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis dix mois. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Donc, je franchis la porte de notre maison (Ce qui n'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses, mon père a ensorcelé la maison de façon à ce qu'aucun moldu ne la voit, et que des intrus ne puissent y pénétrer. À se demander pourquoi on habite au beau milieu d'une rue moldue.) et là je vois ma mère, qui nous attendait, sur le qui-vive, se précipiter pour féliciter mon frère pour ses excellents résultats (et oui, le fils prodige est rentré), et mon père lui dire de continuer ainsi. Je dis :_

_-J'ai passé mes BUSE, moi. Et je pense que je vais avoir au moins un Optimal._

_Et mon frère qui répond :_

_-Un Optimal ? En quoi ? En cours de drague ?_

_Donc, bien évidemment, je suis envoyé dans ma chambre. Sans manger._

_Ensuite, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cette immondice de Kreattur est venue faire le ménage dans ma chambre. Apparemment ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement de laisser la poussière s'accumuler pendant des mois et que je m'étouffe en revenant, mais il a eu une prise de conscience, et maintenant que je suis de retour, il s'est décidé à soulever les nids de poussières sous mon nez. Je suis resté assis à respirer ces saletés (je te jure que la couleur de l'air dans ma chambre avait pris une teinte grise), et à regarder Kreattur déplacer mes affaires personnelles. Ça lui faisait plaisir de les toucher de ses affreuses petites mains, il sait que j'ai horreur de ça. Il me jetait des regards en coin, tout en sachant que je ne pourrai rien lui faire parce que ma très chère mère a dû faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas possible._

_Il est à peu près une heure du matin, mes parents et mon frère dorment cependant je suis sûr qu'il est encore réveillé, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aller chercher à manger dans la cuisine. J'ai vraiment trop faim._

_Comment ça se passe chez Evans ?_

_J'espère que tu vas mieux,_

_Sirius_

_P-S : Merci d'avoir accepté de me passer ta chouette, sans ça je n'aurai pu écrire à personne. _

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Tout se passe très bien chez Lily, ses parents sont adorables et se sont montrés ravis de la voir ramener une amie, et on a passé des heures à leur parler de Poudlard et de la magie -ils sont fascinés- jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ta lettre et qu'on s'aperçoive de l'heure (très tardive). Lily a insisté pour que je dorme dans sa chambre et on a beaucoup parlé. Je dois d'ailleurs reconnaître que ça m'a fait du bien, même si je n'avais qu'une envie, m'isoler, ce que Lily avait très bien deviné je pense, et elle m'a empêché de ressasser mes idées dans mon coin._

_Je suis navrée d'apprendre que ça ne se passe pas aussi bien pour toi. Ignore-les, et ils penseront que ça ne te touche pas. Quant à Kreattur, il est le produit de son éducation, et son caractère est modelé par les ordres qu'il reçoit, alors essaie d'être gentil avec lui, même si tu trouves ça difficile. Dis-toi que vous avez été logés à la même enseigne, tous les deux._

_Il faut que j'aille aider Mme Evans au jardin, je te laisse._

_Je dirais juste un mot : courage !_

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Tu pensais à quoi, sérieusement en me demandant de compatir au sort de Kreattur ? Et tu oses dire qu'on est voué au même sort tous les deux ! Premièrement je suis humain, lui elfe. Deuxièmement, je suis fan des moldus, lui veut les décimer. Troisièmement… faut-il vraiment que je te donne une troisième raison ? Tout nous oppose. On se déteste. Et ça nous va parfaitement comme ça. _

_Et puis après le coup de pied que je lui ai donné pendant mon escapade dans la cuisine, je pense qu'il se méfie de moi et qu'il s'y prendra à deux fois avant d'aller me pourrir la vie. La preuve, il ne m'a pas dénoncé._

_Content de savoir que tout se passe pour toi._

_Juste un mot : réaliste !_

_Sirius._

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Je vois que mes conseils ne servent à rien. Et pourtant j'ai raison, dans un sens que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper, mais je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te le dire._

_Bon, plus important que Kreattur, ton frère. Ça se passe bien avec lui ? _

_On est allées à la piscine municipale, Lily et moi (un grand bassin d'eau, où tu payes –un prix raisonnable- pour te baigner. C'est mieux qu'un lac parce que l'eau est propre, chaude, et il n'y a pas d'animaux dedans), et ensuite on est passées prendre une glace en terrasse. Une bonne journée, donc. Après le repas, Mr et Mme Evans ont allumé la télévision (où tu peux voir des gens bouger et parler) et je suis montée dans la chambre pour écrire ma lettre. _

_Le soir, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il me manque tellement… On a, en quelque sorte, toujours vécu ensemble, et on était les deux seuls de notre famille il y a peu de temps… Mais désormais, je suis la dernière._

_On avait vécu tellement de choses ensemble… Tellement de choses que je suis certaine que si je les racontais à quelqu'un, il ne me croirait pas._

_L'enterrement a lieu demain, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir venir ? _

_Un mot : gentillesse._

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Je vais essayer de venir, je pense que j'y arriverais si je parviens à attirer Kreattur dans la buanderie pour être sûr qu'il ne traîne pas dans l'entrée. Ça va me faire du bien de sortir. Le fils prodige peut aller où il veut, fréquenter qui il veut, mais moi je suis trop associable. Mais associable, ça ne veut pas dire idiot… Je sais ce qu'est une télévision, tout de même ! _

_Tu m'as demandé des nouvelles de mon frère. En voici. _

_Regulus est un charmant jeune garçon, attrapeur de sa maison, qui n'est autre que la célèbre et admirable maison de Serpentard. Il va entrer en cinquième année, et espère être préfet, même s'il privilégie le sport au dépend de cet insigne. Regulus est ambitieux et a une grande qualité : il est supérieur au bas peuple. Le bas peuple ? Les Moldus, les Nés-Moldu (plus communément appelés Sang-de-Bourbe), les traîtres à leur sang, et son frère. _

_Autant te dire qu'on n'a rien en commun. Plutôt que de te décrire mon merveilleux frangin qui fait la fierté de toute sa famille, je vais aller piéger Kreattur._

_Un mot : Ruse._

_On se voit cet après-midi, _

_Sirius._

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Je voulais te remercier d'être venu, parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler cet après-midi. Si tu n'arrives pas à me lire, c'est sûrement parce que des larmes tombent sur le parchemin. _

_Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te libérer, mais je t'en suis très reconnaissante -ainsi qu'aux autres qui sont venus, mais ton cas est plus… particulier- et j'espère que tu ne t'attireras pas d'ennuis à cause de moi. _

_Quant à ton frère, merci pour la description (ne te prends pas la tête, c'est ironique), mais tu n'ignores pas que je sais parfaitement tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je te demandais quelque chose de plus poussé… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réussi à échapper à ce « bourrage de crâne » et pas lui ? Vous ne pouvez quand même pas être si différents !_

_Je ne vais pas polémiquer là-dessus des heures, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais._

_Juste un mot : Merci._

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais d'où je t'écris… Réfléchis… Tu ne trouves pas ? Moi qui te croyais intelligente ! De chez James ! Bon, il faut que je te dise comment j'en suis arrivé là ! _

_Pour aller à l'enterrement, j'ai tendu un piège, comme prévu, à Kreattur, et il s'est retrouvé bouclé dans la buanderie. Ce n'était pas si simple que ça, mais je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus. Je suis descendu en prenant un air du genre « je ne fais rien de suspect, ne faites pas attention à moi » sauf que j'ai croisé mon frère et ça m'a pas mal retardé, vu que je ne suis pas sensé sortir de ma chambre, étant puni. J'ai réussi à le faire partir, et je suis sorti. J'ai emprunté le Magicobus et je suis arrivé à Pré-au-Lard._

_C'est en rentrant que les choses se sont gâtées. _

_Mes parents s'étaient aperçus que je n'étais plus là. Ce n'était pas mon frère qui m'avait dénoncé, et ce n'était pas non plus Kreattur. C'était l'un des portraits du couloir. _

_Ah, oui, parce que notre maison est remplie des tableaux de mes ancêtres (en plus des têtes coupées de nos anciens elfes de maison, ce qui est pire que glauque. Chaque jour, j'ai envie d'envoyer la tête de Kreattur rejoindre la déco)._

_Ils se sont mis à me hurler dessus, et même Kreattur me regardait sournoisement depuis la cuisine, et il n'arrêtait pas traverser la pièce pour « aller chercher quelque chose ». J'ai eu droit à je ne sais pas combien de cris sur les moldus, la trahison, l'honneur, Gryffondor et Serpentard, le sens du devoir… Je crois que mes posters moldus les ont beaucoup énervés aussi. Je sais que Kreattur, ma mère et mon père ont tous les trois essayé de les arracher, mais maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle oblige, ils n'y sont pas parvenus._

_Au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête, et je suis monté dans ma chambre sans leur demander l'autorisation ce qui les a profondément choqué, je crois (ma mère s'est arrêtée de crier et a hoqueté, ce qui n'était pas bon signe puisque ça ne lui était jamais arrivé), j'ai fourré toutes mes affaires dans ma valise, je suis ressorti de ma chambre et leur ai annoncé que je ne leur imposais plus ma présence encombrante. Je leur ai souhaité mes meilleurs vœux de prospérité, plein de petits-enfants Sang-Purs de leur digne fils, une décapitation à la hauteur des espérances de Kreattur, et je suis parti._

_Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant d'appeler le Magicobus pour qu'il m'emmène chez James. Une fois arrivé chez lui (c'est très grand et très beau, au cas où tu te poserais la question) j'ai frappé à la porte, et c'est le père de James qui m'a ouvert. Il était très étonné, je ne pense pas qu'il reçoive tous les jours un ado renié avec pour tout bagage une valise devant sa porte. Il a fini par me reconnaître, et James est arrivé à ce moment précis. La suite, tu la devines._

_Tu m'as également demandé comment ça se fait que Regulus et moi soyons si différents. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu être comme lui si ma cousine Andromeda (je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle il me semble) ne s'était pas prise d'affection pour moi. Bien entendu, quand elle était plus jeune, Andromeda croyait dur comme du fer à ces histoires. Mais à Poudlard, elle a rencontré quelqu'un qui lui a fait tourner la tête et avec qui elle a compris que les moldus étaient pareils que nous, juste dépourvus de magie. Elle a fini par se rebeller et s'est mariée avec ce garçon, qui n'est autre que Ted Tonks._

_Je te disais donc qu'Andromeda, ma cousine préférée, m'adorait, et quand nous étions tous les deux, elle me racontait des histoires fabuleuses sur les moldus. Et un beau jour, sa mère, ma tante Druella, a annoncé qu'elle était partie vivre avec un Moldu. Toute la famille était très choquée, et ils ont tenté d'étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas salir le nom des Blacks. On a effacé son nom de l'arbre généalogique, et je me souviens que je suis resté un temps infini à regarder la petite brûlure qui l'avait remplacé. J'étais assez jeune, et je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui c'était passé. J'ai fini par comprendre en grandissant, évidemment, d'autant plus qu'Andromeda me manquait énormément. Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis près de huit ans, maintenant._

_C'était la triste histoire de Sirius Black. Bref, tu m'as parlé de choses incroyables que tu aurais faites avec ton cousin dans l'une des précédentes lettres, et tu as affirmé que personne ne te croirait. Moi, je veux bien te croire, alors j'attends que tu me racontes._

_Un mot : LIBRE !_

_Sirius._

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été surprise de te savoir chez James, je m'y attendais depuis qu'il te l'a proposé, et je suis super contente pour toi._

_Ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de ta cousine est très triste, et je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait rappeler cela. Mais à présent que tu n'es plus chez toi tu pourras sans doute la revoir, non ?_

_Pour nos aventures à Neville et moi, je vais te répondre par la négative. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_On devrait bientôt recevoir nos BUSE, j'ai peur d'avoir tout raté. Tu dois sans doute te moquer de moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'avoir réussi…_

_Un mot : angoisse._

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Ton angoisse au sujet des BUSE, ça me fait bien rire. Tu es l'une des meilleures élèves, pour ne pas dire la meilleure. De quoi tu as peur ? D'un Effort Exceptionnel en DCFM ?_

_Tiens, puisqu'on en parle, je ferais bien de te dire que j'ai reçu mes résultats… Les voici :_

_Astronomie : A_

_Botanique : E_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal : O_

_Étude des Moldus : E_

_Histoire de la Magie : T_

_Métamorphose : E_

_Potions : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Sortilèges : O_

_Huit BUSE, c'est bien, pas vrai ? T'as eu quoi, toi (promis je ne me moquerais pas…) ?_

_Un mot : Repos (bien mérité !)._

_Sirius._

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Bravo pour tes huit BUSE, même si ça me fait rager de voir toutes ces bonnes notes alors que tu n'as rien révisé (quoique ce T en Histoire de la Magie, il fait tâche)._

_Quant à moi, j'ai eu mes onze BUSE, dont dix « Optimal » et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… -ne te moque pas s'il te plaît…- A._

_ Les parents de Lily vont nous emmener deux semaines en Allemagne, on ne pourra pas s'écrire parce qu'on ne restera pas plus de deux jours au même endroit, d'après ce que j'ai compris. _

_Est-ce que tu pourrais garder Clades pendant ce temps ?_

_Le repos, je pense que je l'ai plus mérité que toi, alors je finirais par : voyage !_

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Pas de soucis pour Clades, je la garderai sans problème._

_Ton dernier mot dans la lettre était voyage -que tu aurais soi-disant plus mérité que moi-, et bien sache que dans trois semaines, ce sera mon tour ! Direction… Les Bahamas !_

_Oui, je sais, c'est une destination de rêve mais que veux-tu, j'ai tellement travaillé…_

_Un mot : Détente._

_Sirius. _

_P-S : Tu remarqueras que je ne me suis pas moqué de ton « Acceptable » !_

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Je te réponds en quatrième vitesse, ou alors je vais être en retard, et on va louper l'avion._

_Merci pour Clades, et à dans deux semaines,_

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Les deux semaines sont passées, et je pense que tu es rentrée maintenant._

_Je ne suis jamais allé en Allemagne, c'était comment ?_

_Je voulais te dire que j'ai vu Andromeda, et que j'ai fait la rencontre de son mari et de sa fille. J'étais super heureux, tu t'en doutes. Je l'ai contactée peu après ton départ, et elle a tout de suite accepté de me voir. Les parents de James ont accepté de m'y amener (je suis comme leur deuxième fils, et ils font tout pour me faire plaisir) et j'ai passé tout un après-midi avec elle. Un peu étrange, parce que les seuls contacts que nous avions eu ces huit dernières années étaient une dizaine de lettres seulement…_

_Sa fille, qui a trois ans, __est une __Métamorphomage, je n'en avais jamais vu, c'est tout simplement incroyable, en fait ! Elle avait les cheveux roses quand je l'ai vue, mais ils ont changés plusieurs fois de couleurs, et c'est très impressionnant. Andromeda m'a dit que c'est ainsi depuis sa naissance, mais que les couleurs qui revenaient le plus souvent sont le rose et le violet._

_Sinon je me demandais quelles matières tu allais garder l'année prochaine. J'espère que tu laisses tomber l'Histoire de la Magie, quand même, avoue que ça ne sert à rien._

_Et pour finir : famille._

_Sirius._

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_L'Allemagne c'est génial ! Je n'y étais jamais allée non plus. Il y a plein de choses fabuleuses à découvrir, et de fantastiques spécialités gastronomiques. Nous sommes surtout restés du côté moldu, mais un jour, Lily et moi avons fait un petit saut dans un village sorcier, c'était très sympa._

_Alors, tu as pu revoir ta cousine, c'est super ! Je suis sûre qu'elle était ravie elle aussi, tu as dû beaucoup lui manquer._

_Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'appelle sa fille. Métamorphomage, c'est très rare, en effet. Elle a de la chance d'avoir un pareil don._

_L'année prochaine, je vais abandonner l'Histoire de la Magie (rassuré ?), les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'Astronomie. Pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, j'hésite… C'est utile, tout de même… Et je ne me vois pas arrêter une matière aussi importante, mais en même temps je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer avec un « A », je ne sais pas quelles seront les exigences du nouveau professeur (MacDuff n'enseigne plus, tu es au courant ? Ils en ont parlé dans la Gazette du Sorcier)._

_Je pense que je vais me mettre à mes devoirs, surtout en DCFM, j'en ai bien besoin._

_Un mot : Travail._

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione_

_Tu continues l'Étude des Runes et l'Arithmancie ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, c'est inintéressant au possible ! Je le dirais à Remus, il devrait être content._

_Tu as raison, tu devrais continuer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est important, on ne sait jamais. Pour MacDuff, oui j'étais au courant, je l'ai lu dans la Gazette aussi, je trouve ça plutôt louche, d'ailleurs. Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

_Personnellement je vais abandonner l'Histoire (enfin !), l'Astronomie (du moment que je repère mon étoile, je suis content. Tu sais que ma constellation est un chien ?), Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et c'est tout je pense. J'arrêterais bien tout, en réalité, mais les parents de James ont dit que les autres matières pouvaient toutes se révéler utiles, et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner l'Étude des Moldus._

_On part demain (j'ai hâte), tu auras juste le temps de m'envoyer une dernière lettre, je pense._

_Un mot : Portoloin._

_Sirius._

_P-S : Ma petite cousine s'appelle Nymphadora… Je la plains…_

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Combien de temps restez-vous aux Bahamas ?_

_Les parents de James n'ont pas tort, les autres matières sont très importantes. _

_Et oui je sais que la constellation de l'étoile Sirius est un chien._

_Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas abandonner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (je négocierai avec le professeur pour qu'il me prenne). Tu as raison, ce qui arrive à MacDuff est louche. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous n'avez jamais eu le même professeur deux ans de suite, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Un mot : douteux._

_Hermione._

_P-S : Pourquoi Remus devrait être content ? _

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, il est trois heures du matin, je dois encore faire ma valise avant d'aller me coucher, et le départ avec le Portoloin est prévu pour demain, dix heures, au Ministère._

_On reste deux semaines là-bas._

_Un mot : Sommeil._

_Sirius._

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Deux semaines que je me dis que les garçons sont irrécupérables. Tu ne pouvais pas faire ta valise avant, sérieusement ? Et il fallait que tu te couches à trois heures la veille (ou plutôt le jour) du départ ?_

_Autrement, j'espère que c'était bien. Bon, ça ne pouvait qu'être bien !_

_Ici, c'est plutôt tranquille, les voisins sont en vacances, alors on s'occupe de leur maison en leur absence._

_Un mot : Calme._

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû me coucher plus tôt ! Tu sais quoi ? J'étais certain que tu me dirais ça ! Et si je te dis que je me suis réveillé une demi-heure avant le départ, tu vas me traiter d'idiot ?_

_Le prix du voyage était exorbitant ! Quand on y pense, il s'agit juste d'un aller-retour par Portoloin, ça ne doit pas leur coûter bien cher, mais on dirait que le Ministère ne culpabilise pas à l'idée de vider les coffres de ses citoyens._

_Le reste du voyage était… incroyable ! On a fait plein de trucs invraisemblables ! Comme de nager avec des dauphins, par exemple. Je vais te joindre une photo de James et moi dans la mer, avec les dauphins, pour que tu te fasses une idée._

_Un mot : extraordinaire._

_Sirius._

_P-S : Remus devrait être content car il va pouvoir continuer à passer du temps seul avec toi (comprends par là sans James, Peter et moi)._

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Je ne l'espérais plus ta réponse ! Tu en as mis, du temps !_

_Très jolie la photo… Je précise que James se débrouille mieux que toi pour tenir debout sur les dauphins… Tu vas sans doute me rétorquer que tu faisais exprès de tomber, mais tu as surtout l'air d'un gros lourdaud._

_Au vu de ton enthousiasme, ça devait vraiment être génial tant mieux pour toi._

_Un mot : idiot._

_Hermione._

_P-S : C'est quoi ton truc, avec Remus ? Pas sûre d'avoir compris !_

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Si j'ai mis du temps à répondre, c'est parce que je dormais ! Tu sais, il y a un truc qui s'appelle le décalage horaire… et c'est très chiant. En plus, je n'ai presque pas dormi, là-bas._

_Et après, on a eu la visite de Remus (tiens, parlons-en !) donc je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_On a beaucoup discuté de Lily et toi, d'ailleurs. En même temps, avec James c'est obligé de parler de Lily (tu lui diras de ma part qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle et qu'il est sérieux quand il lui demande de sortir avec lui ?)._

_Au sujet de la photo… je précise que James est attrapeur. Donc, oui, il est censé être agile. Et mes deux dauphins étaient stupides (c'est moi que tu traitais d'idiot ?)_

_Je finirais par : fierté._

_Sirius._

_P-S : Ne joue pas à la plus idiote… _

**xxx**

_Sirius,_

_Bientôt la rentrée ! Nous sommes allées faire nos courses hier, et on a croisé Mary et John. J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard, même si Mr et Mme Evans sont très gentils._

_J'essayerai d'en toucher un mot à Lily, pour James, mais je pense que ça va être dur._

_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « ne joue pas à la plus idiote » ?_

_Un mot : Rentrée._

_Hermione._

**xxx**

_Hermione,_

_Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, veux-tu ? _

_Oui, bientôt la rentrée ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre alors que je viens de passer presque deux mois chez mon meilleur ami. En revanche, je n'ai pas vu Maud des vacances, elle était en voyage au Brésil._

_Par contre, ô joie de reprendre les cours… Très réjouissant !_

_Un mot : mitigé._

_Sirius._

**xxx**

_Sirius, _

_Demain on retourne à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que c'est passé vite ! J'avoue que les premières semaines étaient très longues, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, maintenant._

_Je ne vais pas écrire plus, on se voit demain de toute façon, et j'ai plein de choses à ranger._

_Un mot : Retour._

_Hermione._

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On va entamer la sixième année et il va y avoir du changement !_

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?_

_Le prochain est pour ce we normalement !_

_Des reviews ? Parce que j'ai quand même posté avec cinq jours d'avance ^^ !_


	12. Retour à Poudlard

_Hello everybody ! Je suis ravie d'avoir vu que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! Mais ça me met une de ces pression... o.o J'ai peur que la suite ne vous plaise pas... Bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez après avoir lu ce chapitre !_

* * *

La vapeur étourdi Hermione un instant, et ses yeux ne purent rien distinguer pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras pour la tirer du nuage de fumée, et elle suivit Lily qui rejoignait leurs camarades. Il y avait les jumeaux John -de Poufsouffle- et Mary -de Gryffondor-, Delia, les cousines Rayan et Beverly, le capitaine de Serdaigle, Roger Schoemaker et Sue Rosebury, une blonde un peu étrange mais très appréciée de par sa gentillesse -la mère de Luna.

Sirius et James débarquèrent en secouant leurs cheveux aplatis par la vapeur.

-Hello, tout le monde ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Vous êtes en avance ! C'est une première ! plaisanta Mary.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit James.

-Vous avez prévu un mauvais coup à faire dans le Poudlard Express ? questionna John.

-On ferait mieux d'y monter, Sirius, dit James.

-Une minute… Est-ce que Maud est arrivée ? demanda Sirius.

-Non, pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

-Je vais l'attendre.

-Sirius…

-Pas longtemps, James !

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux…, bougonna James.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Les autres élèves commencèrent à raconter leurs vacances, mais Hermione resta silencieuse. Une nouvelle année… Pour eux, tout était une évidence. Leurs études, leur carrière, leur famille… Ils auraient tout ça. Pas elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse, de s'incruster dans leur vie et venir la chambouler. Elle s'efforçait de rester en retrait et de se convaincre qu'elle n'était là que comme dans une Pensine, tel un fantôme. Elle ne disait rien et se faisait oublier.

-Sirius !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, de taille moyenne mais très mince arriva vers eux en courant, et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi, Maud, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Ça te dérange si on monte tout de suite dans le train ? J'ai quelqu'un à éviter, plaisanta-t-il.

-Pas de soucis ! On se voit pendant le voyage ! fit Maud avec un geste de la main vers ses camardes.

-Sirius…

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers James.

Celui-ci lui désigna de la main trois personnes qui venaient d'arriver.

-Mince… Faut qu'on fiche le camp d'ici.

Il prit la main de Maud et l'entraîna vers le train.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! lança-t-il à James.

-Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Roger d'un air intrigué.

-Plus tard. Pour l'instant, aucun d'entre vous n'a vu Sirius, ok ? dit précipitamment James d'un ton dur.

Des trois personnes qui avaient provoqué la fuite de Sirius, l'une se détacha et s'approcha. Regulus les regarda d'un air narquois et dit :

-La racaille fréquentée par mon _frère_… Vous devez sûrement savoir où il est, n'est-ce pas ?

ooooo

-Sirius, tu m'expliques ? demanda Mary en suivant Sirius qui la traînait dans le couloir en bousculant un groupe de filles de quatrièmes années surexcitées.

-Viens, entrons ici.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment plongé dans la pénombre et alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette.

-Cet été, je suis parti de chez moi.

-Tu veux dire que tu as fugué ?

Il hocha la tête et expliqua :

-Je suis allé chez James, et je suis resté chez lui le reste des vacances. Mes parents ne savaient pas où j'étais, bien que je pense qu'ils l'ont deviné, et je ne conçois pas que les rencontrer sur le quai soit une bonne idée, tu vois ?

Mais Maud ne répondait rien et se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air impénétrable.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux ! Tu te rends compte qu'ils…

-Sirius… je suis tellement contente pour toi, si tu savais ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant contre lui. Tu vois, finalement ton étoile s'est éclairée !

-Oui, sourit-il.

-J'ai passé l'été à culpabiliser de te savoir là-bas ! C'est fantastique, c'est extraordinaire, c'est…

-Chut, la coupa-t-il. Parce qu'après tu vas manquer d'adjectif pour ça.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

ooooo

-Ah, parce que maintenant, c'est ton frère ? remarqua James.

-Il l'a toujours été, répliqua froidement Regulus. C'est plutôt lui qui me répétait à longueur de temps que je n'en étais pas un, et qu'il se considérait orphelin. Il sait parfaitement que je ne le déteste pas. Je souhaite juste lui parler pour que nous ayons l'occasion de mettre les choses au point avant que cela ne s'envenime.

-C'est déjà fait. Vous vouliez le briser, et il est parti, c'est cela ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Il est parti se réfugier chez toi, le pauvre martyr…

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à la fin ?

-Je viens de te dire que je souhaitais lui parler.

-Et tu as besoin de tes parents pour discuter avec lui ? Tu auras tout le temps à Poudlard, s'il accepte, ce dont je ne suis pas du tout certain !

-Mes parents voudraient lui souhaiter une bonne année scolaire. C'est normal, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils ne vont pas le revoir avant longtemps et…

-Arrête, il s'est enfui à cause d'eux, et de plus aucun d'entre vous n'a cherché à le contacter pour savoir s'il allait bien ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas inquiétés !

-Nous ne savions pas s'il était calmé et ne voulions pas le brusquer…

-Il s'est écoulé presque deux mois depuis qu'il est parti, alors ne tente pas me faire croire que vous vous en souciez.

-Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur lui, Potter, siffla Regulus en s'approchant de James. Et Sirius est encore mineur. Il doit obéir.

-Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas une raison familiale. Le truc, c'est que je n'ai peut-être aucun droit familial sur lui, mais je pense que l'amitié est bien plus importante, tu vois ?

-Et les liens fraternels, tu en fais quoi dans ta brillante déduction ?

-Il ne te considère pas comme son frère, à ce que je sache, et toi non plus.

Regulus blêmit de rage et leva sa baguette mais un petit éclair le toucha avant qu'il ne puisse jeter un sort à James, le faisant sursauter comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Je te déconseille de t'attaquer à James.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est terrifiant comme conseil, venant de la part d'un lâche qui m'attaque par derrière, Lupin !

-Il ne t'a pas attaqué il t'a juste empêché de faire une connerie. Celle de te faire ratatiner par les amis de James, tu vois ? fit Roger en brandissant sa baguette à son tour.

-La ferme. De toute façon vous n'oseriez pas, mes parents ne sont pas loin… Et ça vous couterait plus cher que quelques points enlevés avant même la Répartition.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on craigne grand-chose, ils sont trop occupés à discuter avec la bonne société, dit Roger avec dédain.

Regulus se retourna et vit ses parents qui lui tournaient le dos, discutant avec Mr et Mme Cavendish. Il haussa les épaules et reprit :

-Lupin tente de se faire passer pour un brave, mais en réalité il n'est rien. Et tout le monde sait que tu ne le fais pas pour défendre mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus sans baisser sa baguette.

-Votre amitié n'est plus pareille qu'avant... Tu as choisi de m'attaquer pour montrer que tu vaux quelque chose. Pas facile de rester dans l'ombre, pas vrai ?

-Sirius est mon ami, et je ne pense pas que tu ais quelque chose à y redire.

-Pourtant vous vous êtes disputés l'année dernière… Ne le nie pas, je vous ai entendus. Et ça m'avait l'air grave… Je savais qu'avoir entendu ça pourrait me servir un jour…

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Black. Remus et Sirius ont peut-être eut un désaccord, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont plus amis, et puis Remus n'a rien à prouver. Il le fait pour Sirius et surtout, il le fait contre toi, misérable Serpentard.

-Oh, le héros de l'histoire revient à la charge… Lupin ne disait-il pas « _Et si James n'avait pas été là, Sirius, s'il n'avait pas été là _? » ? Oui, Potter si tu n'avais pas été là… Que ce serait-il passé ?

-_Conjunctivis _!

Regulus bloqua le sort avec facilité et regarda James d'un air méprisant.

-On ne s'attaque pas impunément à un Black, cracha-t-il en tournant les talons.

-Sirius s'est enfuit de chez lui ? demanda Sue avec intérêt.

-Ouais…, grogna James.

-C'est bien. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'appartenait pas à la bonne famille.

-En tout cas son frère est une véritable crapule ! Étonnant qu'il ne nous ait pas menacés avec son insigne de Préfet ! pesta Roger.

-Il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire, puisqu'il était entouré de deux autres Préfets, dit Lily.

-On devrait monter, le train va partir, fit Delia en montrant l'horloge qui indiquait onze heures moins deux.

-Peter n'est toujours pas arrivé, remarqua James.

-Ou alors il est déjà monté dedans, dit Delia. Dans tous les cas, il faut y aller ou alors c'est nous qui allons le rater.

-Attendez-moi ! s'écria une voix tandis qu'ils refermaient la porte du train derrière eux.

-C'est Peter ! Rouvre-lui, James !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, Rayan… Eh ben, mon vieux, on a cru que tu ne viendrais pas !

-Sûrement pas ! protesta Peter. Simplement ma petite sœur qui a eu la bonne idée de rouvrir ma valise au moment de partir… Et toutes mes fioles se sont répandues dans mes habits…

-Pas de chance… Leïla n'arrête pas les bêtises, apparemment !

-Je ne te raconte même pas à quel point c'était… hum, fatiguant.

-Pas grave, on aura plein de trous dans l'emploi du temps pour se reposer, cette année.

-Ou travailler, objecta Delia.

-Je vais rejoindre les Serdaigles, annonça Roger. On se retrouvera à Poudlard !

Il partit, accompagné de Sue. Rayan et Beverly s'éloignèrent également, et James, Lily, Delia, Mary (son frère avait rejoint les Poufsouffles sitôt monté dans le train), Peter, Remus et Hermione se mirent à la recherche du compartiment de Maud et Sirius.

-Ici, annonça James.

Chacun entra et ils installèrent leurs malles dans le filet à bagage.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_ !

La valise d'Hermione s'éleva dans les airs, dirigée par Remus qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Merci, dit-elle en s'ayant près de la fenêtre.

Remus prit place à ses côtés tandis que les autres entamaient une discussion animée sur leurs vacances.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot.

-Si, je t'ai remercié, fit-elle, de mauvaise foi.

-Si tu veux, éluda Remus en souriant. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-C'était… c'était pas mal. Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu es allé chez James, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, un après-midi.

-Sirius me l'a dit.

Le silence s'installa puis Remus reprit :

-Je me demandais… La raison de ton choix pour cette citation : « _La mort n'est pas une souffrance mais une délivrance_ »… Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

-C'est d'origine moldue, répondit-elle. Et je la trouvais particulièrement adaptée pour _lui_.

-Remus ? les interrompit Lily. On devrait aller faire une ronde, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui. À toute à l'heure, Hermione.

Il se leva, suivit de Lily qui adressa un regard intrigué à Hermione, puis lui sourit en refermant la porte du compartiment.

ooooo

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres élèves du compartiment quand elle vit une main devant elle tenant une chocogrenouille. Elle leva les yeux et vit Remus, assis à côté d'elle, qui lui tendait une chocogrenouille. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Lily et lui étaient revenus.

-Tiens, prends-là.

Elle la saisit et il ajouta :

-Le chariot vient de passer.

-Mince… Je n'ai rien acheté.

-J'ai remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai trop pris, et je suis sûr que James et Sirius ne mangeront pas tout, fit-il en désignant la montagne de friandises.

-Merci.

Elle se détourna vers le paysage, mais les yeux vert émeraude de Lily l'empêchèrent de dévier son regard. Finalement la jeune fille soupira légèrement et se leva pour récupérer son paquet de dragées que Sirius venait de lui dérober.

-Tu n'as pas pris ta carte, dit Remus.

Hermione se retourna et saisit la carte qui accompagnait la chocogrenouille qu'elle venait de manger. Elle baissa les yeux vers le vieil homme aux traits emprunts de sagesse, et les mots qui les avaient autrefois menés à la Pierre lui sautèrent aux yeux : _« ... Il travailla notamment en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel ... _». À cette époque, ils étaient jeunes, inconscients du danger, ignorants du fait qu'ils allaient affronter pire, bien pire…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Souvenirs…, murmura-t-elle.

-Ton cousin ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit-elle en se rappelant que c'était Neville qui leur avait donné la carte, Neville qui avait tenté de les empêcher de sortir de la Tour, faisant gagner ses dix derniers points à Gryffondor lors du banquet, arrachant la victoire aux Serpentards…

-Berk, du poivre ! s'écria Sirius. Ça pique à mort ! Vous n'auriez pas de l'eau ?

-À mon tour ! dit Maud en saisissant une dragée orangée. Hum, on dirait de miel…

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne tombe jamais sur les bons trucs ? se plaignit Sirius.

-Oh, pauvre trésor, fit Maud en lui tirant la langue.

ooooo

-Tu empruntes les calèches avec nous, cette année ! lança Mary à Hermione. On arrivera plus vite au château, et puis c'est toujours mieux que de traverser le lac.

-Avec le calmar géant dedans, pas étonnant, qui voudrait se retrouver nez à nez avec le lui le jour de la rentrée, ajouta Delia, faisant rire Mary.

Le groupe descendit du train et se scinda en deux pour prendre place dans les calèches.

Avant de monter, Hermione s'avança vers le Sombral attelé à la calèche. Elle leva une main vers lui, comme hypnotisée, et frôla sa peau. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle ressentirait si un jour elle parvenait à les voir. Elle continua de l'observer, subjuguée. Elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver beau, mais elle n'aurait pas dit qu'il était hideux. Il était pourvu d'une certaine grâce, particulièrement lorsqu'il déployait ses ailes, impatient d'avancer vers le château. Ses os ressortaient de toutes parts sur sa peau grisâtre, lui donnant l'allure d'un cadavre.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda Remus.

Elle baissa son bras, comme à regret et se détourna du cheval.

-J'arrive.

-Les calèches avancent toutes seules, l'informa Lily. Il suffit de leur dire partir. _Allez, on démarre ! _lança-t-elle.

-Non, elles n'avancent pas toutes seules, dit Hermione tandis que la calèche partait vers le château.

-Comment ça ?

-Elles sont tirées par des Sombrals, expliqua Hermione en désignant d'un geste le cheval squelettique.

-Des quoi ? s'exclama Delia.

-Des Sombrals ? répéta Lily, étonnée.

-Ce sont des chevaux. Ils sont invisibles pour la plupart des gens… Seules les personnes ayant vu la mort peuvent les distinguer.

Delia regarda devant elle d'un air ébahit, et Lily hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu peux les voir ? demanda Remus à voix basse, d'un ton grave.

-Oui, je le peux.

Delia, Lily et Remus la regardèrent tous trois d'un air gêné.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un mourir ? interrogea Delia.

-Oui… oui, j'ai vu des morts.

La calèche s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrements ? s'exclama Sirius. On croirait que vous avez vu un mort !

Un lourd silence s'installa.

-Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

-Vous saviez que les calèches étaient tirées par des Sombrals ? demanda Delia.

-Par quoi ?

-Des Sombrals, soupira Maud. Des grands chevaux qui ressemblent à des squelettes.

-Il n'y a aucun cheval attelé à la calèche…

-Tu ne peux pas le voir, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'il faut avoir vu un mort pour voir un Sombral.

-Et bien, où le problème ? Aucun d'entre nous n'a…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Lily, Delia et Remus regarder Hermione d'un air inquiet.

-_Tu as vu quelqu'un mourir_ ?

-Ça te prose un problème, Black ? claqua la voix de Kim.

-Kim !

-Salut, les filles !

-Tu es venue par transplanage ?

-Oui, mon père m'accompagnée jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'ai pas pris le Poudlard Express parce que je voulais assister au rendez-vous de ma sœur.

-Quel est le diagnostic ? s'enquit Lily tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le château.

-Rien de nouveau. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir un changement.

-Je suis navrée…

-On y peut rien, dit Kim, pragmatique.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

-Douze ans.

-Elle n'est pas à Poudlard ?

-C'est une cracmolle, Puckle.

La déclaration de Kim jeta un froid.

-Désolée…

Kim lui lança un regard dédaigneux et s'éloigna à grand pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Hermione aux autres filles. Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas la vexer !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Et puis, sa réaction est excessive, ajouta Delia. Je peux comprendre qu'il s'agisse d'une situation particulièrement gênante dans sa famille spécialment, mais quand même…

-Pourquoi dans sa famille en particulier ?

-Elle est une Sang-Pur.

-Et alors ?

-Même si elle prétend que le sang n'a pas d'importance, tout le monde sait que les Milner sont très attachés aux… traditions, expliqua Delia en avançant vers la table des Gryffondors.

La Répartition commença alors, et après que Dumbledore eut présenté le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal -un certain Manihil, maigre, fin, le visage agité de tics, l'air continuellement nerveux- le banquet débuta.

Une fois rassasiée, Hermione monta directement se coucher tandis que les autres élèves se rendaient à la volière pour rassurer leurs parents.

Elle s'endormit en pensant à Ron, Neville et tous les autres, comme chaque soir.

ooooo

-Bonjour, Neville. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne sont plus autorisées, alors je suis venue de mon plein grès. J'ai emprunté le passage de la Cabane Hurlante.

Hermione se pencha vers la tombe pour y déposer des jonquilles.

-Je t'ai amené des fleurs. Les préférées de Chourave, tu te souviens ? Tu me disais tout le temps que tu aurais adoré être à Poufsouffle… Tu me disais beaucoup de choses, autrefois. Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit pour tes parents… Je me demande… Est-ce que tu es allé les voir ? Est-ce que tu as voulu vérifier par toi-même quels Aurors merveilleux ils étaient… ils sont ?

Elle inspira profondément et poursuivit :

-Mes parents à moi aussi sont également là. Heureux, je pense… Parce que leur fille n'est pas encore celle qu'elle deviendra. Elle n'est pas encore si différente de l'élève modèle qu'ils espéraient… Je naîtrais dans trois ans environ. Il faut absolument que je sois repartie d'ici là… Et en même temps, que se passera-t-il lorsque Dumbledore me verra arriver lors de la Répartition et qu'il me reconnaîtra ? Que se produira-t-il lorsque Remus viendra enseigner et qu'il découvrira que je suis son élève ? J'ai toujours eu réponse à tout, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai que des questions sans solutions…

Hermione se releva et épousseta sa robe.

-Je vais rentrer au château. Je reviens dès que possible, je te le promets. Je te promets également que je vais faire tout mon possible pour revenir. Je te retrouverais, Neville, j'y arriverai, un jour ou l'autre, j'y parviendrais.

Elle quitta le cimetière et reprit le chemin de la cabane hurlante. Elle pénétra dedans et parcourut le passage en essayant de ne pas penser à tous les souvenirs qu'elle y avait. C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré Sirius, là qu'ils avaient découvert qu'un traître était en vie et qu'un innocent avait passé douze ans en prison, là qu'elle avait dévoilé le secret de Remus, là que Rogue était mort…

Elle sortit à l'air libre et marcha rapidement vers le château. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y parvenir, quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage.

-Qui êtes-vous ? grogna une voix.

-Hagrid, c'est moi, Hermione Puckle.

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure ?

-Je… je me promenais. J'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu pour réfléchir…

-Je te comprends, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Pas facile de se retrouver seule, pas vrai ? Je me souviens du jour où mon père est mort… Ouais, pas facile. Mais Dumbledore était là, il m'a soutenu. C'est quelqu'un de bien, Dumbledore.

Hagrid se tut puis reprit :

-En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler… n'hésite pas à venir chez moi. Je ne t'ai pas vue souvent l'année dernière. Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie.

-Merci, Hagrid. Je vais aller me recoucher…

-Je vais t'accompagner au château, ça serait bête de te faire prendre par cette saleté de Miss Teigne.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au hall d'entrée, et Hermione retourna à son dortoir, le cœur un peu plus léger. Parler avec Hagrid lui avait toujours fait beaucoup de bien.

ooooo

-Et de quoi est-ce que ça parle exactement ?

-Des formes de magies très anciennes, principalement. Cela aborde aussi des sujets plus complexes, comme les voyages temporels, la métamorphose…

-Oh, et euh… Où est-ce qu'on peut le procurer ? demanda Hermione en adoptant un ton dégagé.

-Il est assez rare, mais je peux demander à mes parents, si tu veux.

-J'aimerai bien. Ça m'a l'air intéressant.

-C'est surtout le fait qu'il s'agit d'un autre point de vue qui le rend si particulier, même si le livre en lui-même est exceptionnel. Il est minuscule, et pourtant, il contient plus de cinq mille pages. Il suffit de visualiser ce que tu cherches, et il s'ouvrira aux pages concernés, et tous les autres sujets auront disparus du livre, expliqua Remus. C'est une forme de magie qui a presque disparu.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se perdent, soupira Hermione.

-Malheureusement. Mais ce livre est là pour éviter l'oubli, justement. Le seul léger inconvénient est qu'il n'existe pas de traduction en anglais, il n'y a que des exemplaires en runes, mais ça en vaut la peine.

-Les runes en valent toujours la peine, dit Hermione

-Tu as raison, sourit Remus.

Hermione lui retourna son sourire. Elle était à nouveau pleine d'espoir. Peut-être que ce livre lui apportait, à défaut d'une solution, un indice…

ooooo

C'était dimanche, et Hermione s'était rendue dans la bibliothèque pour poursuivre ses recherches, bien qu'elle y mette beaucoup moins d'ardeur qu'auparavant. Elle était parvenue à obtenir un autorisation pour aller dans la Réserve de la part du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'était pas très compétent, et se contentait de rester assis à son bureau, parlant de choses et d'autres, se montrant surprit dès qu'un élève levait la main, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était devenu professeur et enseignait à une classe d'une trentaine d'élèves.

Hermione prit un ouvrage au titre prometteur et retourna dans la bibliothèque pour en entamer la lecture. Elle s'assit à une table, mais très vite quelqu'un vint la rejoindre.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, dit Remus en lui tendant un petit paquet.

-Oh, merci, dit-elle en saisissant le petit paquet doré qu'il lui tendait.

Elle déchira le papier et découvrit un minuscule livre, écrit en runes.

-C'est le livre dont nous avions parlé la dernière fois. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de l'avoir.

Elle sourit en pensant que le dernier cadeau que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire était également un livre.

Ron… Elle laissa tomber son livre par terre d'effarement. Elle n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis deux jours. Deux jours quel avait passés à discuter avec Remus de sujets divers. Remus avait beaucoup de conversation, et tout l'intéressait. De plus, il était si gentil... Mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas accorder un seul instant à Ron ? Par Merlin, serait-elle en train de l'oublier ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai juste eu une petite pique de douleur, ce n'est rien, ça va passer, assura-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Tu es sûre ? Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie sinon…

-Merci, mais ça va aller, je me sens déjà mieux.

-Alors, allons nous asseoir, dit-il en tirant une chaise pour qu'elle y prenne place. Au fait, il y a quelque chose que je me demandais depuis un moment… Est-ce que tu as un lien de parenté avec les Gwilt ? J'ai trouvé que ton cousin ressemblait assez à Alice…

* * *

_J'avoue que la fin est assez sadique ! ^^_

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce retour à Poudlard ? Que dites-vous du comportement de Remus... ? Et à propos de la sœur de Kim ? Et de la petite apparition de Regulus ? _

_J'ai choisi de donner une petite soeur à Peter, parce que je trouve que quatre garçons fils uniques (excepté Sirius, mais c'est tout comme), ça fait beaucoup ! _

_Je finirais par : j'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez des review et à la semaine prochaine !_


	13. Soupçons

_Le chapitre 13... le porte bonheur (ou pas ! :p) !_

_Ce Chap est assez important pour la suite... Et il y a un (tout petit) passage de James&Lily ! Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**_-Au fait, il y a quelque chose que je me demandais depuis un moment… Est-ce que tu as un lien de parenté avec les Gwilt ? J'ai trouvé que ton cousin ressemblait assez à Alice…_**

Hermione hoqueta et répondit en feuilletant le livre pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard :

-Je ne connais pas d'Alice Gwilt.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, affirma-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Elle ne _connaissait_ pas Alice, elle avait seulement aperçu ce qui substituait d'elle, à Sainte Mangouste.

-D'accord. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Je ne la connais pas… Alors comment veux-tu que je puisse te répondre quoi que ce soit ?

-Il peut t'en avoir parlé…

-Et bien, non il ne m'en a pas parlé. Je n'avais jamais entendu son nom jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Remus ne répondit rien, se contentant de la dévisager puis se leva et annonça :

-Sirius m'attend.

Il se sortit de la bibliothèque sans un mot.

Elle mentait. Mais pourquoi ? Que cachait-elle ? Lors de l'enterrement, deux mois plus tôt, elle était la seule représentante de la famille Puckle. Étrange… Une adolescente et un jeune homme qui avait tout juste fini son enseignement, deux seuls héritiers d'un héritage dont on ignorait tout… Et pourtant, il l'aimait bien, Hermione. Elle était intelligente, pleine de douceur, et toujours gentille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Sirius, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

-Hermione. Je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait Alice, et elle a réagi de façon étrange…

-Étrange comment ? Elle s'est mise à pleurer ?

-Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? En fait, continua-t-il en voyant Sirius lui faire signe de poursuivre, elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'Alice Gwilt. Elle mentait plutôt bien d'ailleurs, mais j'ai _senti_ que ce n'était pas la vérité…

-Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas en parler…

-Non, elle me l'aurait dit. Elle… elle semblait paniquée…

-Elle _semblait_ paniquée ou _tu_ la trouvais angoissée ? Lunard, j'apprécie beaucoup Hermione, et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. La mort de son cousin en est un… un triste exemple.

-En réalité, je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi penser d'elle, Patmol.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle ou bien tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens exactement pour elle ? Parce que je crois qu'elle compte beaucoup à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

ooooo

-Hey !

-Salut, Sirius.

-Toi aussi tu viens regarder les étoiles alors qu'il est interdit de traîner dans la tour d'astronomie en dehors des cours ?

Hermione était appuyée contre la balustrade, en haut de la tour, les cheveux lui fouettant le visage dans le vent froid de novembre.

-Je ne regarde pas les étoiles… Enfin, je ne viens pas pour ça, sinon j'irai dans le parc…

-Pour la vue, alors ?

-Non plus…

-Ok, tu ne veux pas me le dire. Moi, je viens là parce qu'on domine tout à des kilomètres à la ronde, et aussi pour voir mon étoile, évidemment.

-Évidemment… Je viens là parce que cette tour me rappelle des choses…

-Tu avais une tour où tu étudiais l'astronomie, chez toi ? demanda très sérieusement Sirius.

-Non... Quelle idée ! C'est juste parce que… c'est cette tour. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais, en bas ?

-Je calculais la hauteur…

-Tu ne l'as pas lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ? se moqua-t-il.

-C'est impressionnant vu d'ici, murmura-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Ça doit faire mal de tomber par terre...

Sirius la regarda étrangement et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

-Rassure-moi, tu ne songes pas à te lancer du haut de la Tour ?

-Non, bien sûr. Ça serait tellement plus simple… Trop simple, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut se battre, toujours, même lorsqu'on a largement prouvé son courage… Et un jour viendra, peut-être, où on se dira : je peux être fier de moi…

-Tu m'expliques ? implora Sirius avec un petit sourire encourageant.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas…

-Tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Mais je le peux, Hermione, j'en suis capable ! s'écria-t-il en saisissant ses deux bras, la faisant pivoter face à lui et l'obliger à le regarder. Je ne te jugerai pas… Ce n'est pas une solution de tout garder pour soi !

-C'est la seule solution pour moi. Lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Sirius, lâche-moi !

Elle dégagea vivement son bras, mais il eut le temps de distinguer des fines cicatrices sur son bras gauche où sa manche était relevée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Rien qui ne te regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta-il en tendant le bras pour lui agripper le poignet.

-N'insiste pas.

-D'accord…, dit-il après une hésitation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu savais que j'étais là, donc tu es venu me dire quelque chose… Quoi ?

-Que penses-tu de Remus ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

-Je te le dirais quand j'aurai une réponse.

-Je… Il est toujours extrêmement gentil… avec tout le monde, _lui_. Il…, oh et puis pourquoi est-ce que je serai obligée de te répondre ?

-Parce que tu en as envie ? proposa Sirius en lui tirant la langue pour la faire rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que je veux une réponse…

-Tu sais ce que je pense de Remus. Tout le monde pense pareil, et quiconque ne le pense pas est un Serpentard.

-C'est ton avis que je veux…

-Je te l'ai donné.

-Un avis qui vient de toi, pas de l'image qu'il se donne, soupira Sirius.

-Et bien, soupira Hermione à son tour avec agacement, j'ai des conversations intéressantes avec lui, pas comme avec toi où ça finit toujours par tourner autour de trucs intéressants et complètement tirés par les cheveux !

-Ce n'est pas tiré par les cheveux, c'est juste que pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, tu refuses d'admettre tes sentiments pour lui !

-Je ne… Écoute-moi bien, Sirius, dit Hermione d'un ton doucereux, je vais aller me coucher avant de…

-D'admettre la réalité ?

-Je te déteste ! cria-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle s'enfuit en courant, et Sirius resta un long moment figé, glacé par le vent du Nord, puis il finit par rejoindre la salle commune en grommelant furieusement.

ooooo

Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter… Tout. Mais Sirius, cet imbécile, ne démordait pas ! Il fallait qu'il pousse jusqu'au bout pour satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine envers autrui…

Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi insistant ? Il n'y avait que lui qui pensait qu'elle aurait prétendument des sentiments pour Remus. Elle songea avec malaise que James le pensait sûrement aussi. Et Mary, sans doute. Ainsi que Delia. Par Merlin, combien de personnes croyaient voir plus qu'une amitié lorsqu'elle discutait avec lui ? Parce que ce n'était rien d'autre que cela… Et ça ne serait jamais rien d'autre…

Le dortoir était désert, les filles étaient sans doute encore en train de travailler, ou de faire une petite fête quelque part dans le château. Sans elle… Mais c'était une bonne chose. Elle ne devait pas intervenir.

Hermione s'empara du petit livre que Remus lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans, et l'ouvrit, mais des larmes de rage vinrent brouiller sa vue. Elle ne trouvait rien, rien ! Plus d'un mois qu'elle décortiquait chaque page sans même apercevoir un indice, une lueur d'espoir…

Elle jeta le livre avec rage par terre. Tout allait de travers ! Les Mangemorts, Neville, Sirius, Remus, son retour…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras. Le sort quel utilisait quotidiennement pour cacher l'inscription s'effaçait. Elle pointa sa baguette sur les mots qu'elle haïssait et murmura la formule. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cicatrices pâlirent, puis s'effacèrent complètement.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et les filles entrèrent en riant.

-Hermione ! On t'a cherchée partout ! s'exclama Lily. Les filles de septième nous avaient invitées pour la soirée dans leur dortoir.

-Je me promenais.

-Dommage, si on avait su on aurait reporté !

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Hermione qui était néanmoins touchée que la jeune fille pense à elle.

ooooo

-Alors ? demanda James à Sirius.

-Elle est partie en pleurant…

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ? Mais t'es vraiment nul, ou…

-Oh, ça va ! s'énerva Sirius. Et toi, avec Lily tu crois que c'est quoi ?

-Ok, j'ai compris. Je vais me coucher, dit James en se levant.

-James !

-Quoi encore ?

-Je retire, c'était stupide. Mais ne me juge pas aussi vite, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle s'est mise à pleurer…

-De quoi tu lui as parlé ? interrogea James en se rasseyant.

-En fait, j'ai aperçu des cicatrices sur bras, alors ça m'a inquiété, tu penses bien, et j'ai voulu regarder de plus près, mais elle s'est énervée… Elle a même dit qu'elle me détestait…

-…

-James ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister…

-Si tu avais vu son bras, toi aussi tu aurais insisté. Et puis, ce n'est pas ça qui l'a fait pleurer parce que j'ai fini par laisser tomber, et je me suis mis à parler de Lunard… Grave erreur. C'est là qu'elle a pété un plomb.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais… J'ai pas du tout compris pourquoi, mais bon, je ne comprends pas ses réactions les trois quarts du temps…

-J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais celui qui la comprenais le mieux… Qui a passé l'été à lui écrire des lettres ? Et d'ailleurs, si tu n'avais pas Maud, je penserais qu'il y a des Chizpurfles cachés…

-Oui, et ben il y a Maud…

-Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, pas vrai ?

Sirius ne répondit pas et balança un coussin sur James qui l'esquiva en riant et monta se coucher en se moquant de lui.

ooooo

-Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin, Potter !

La voix de Lily résonna dans toute la salle commune, tandis que James semblait se ratatiner, mais trouva finalement le courage de dire :

-Pas besoin de réagir comme ça…

-Si, j'ai une raison de réagir comme ça ! Lâche-moi, à la fin, Potter ! Je-ne-veux-pas-sortir-avec-toi ! articula-t-elle en tapant la table où elle était auparavant installée avec son livre.

-Mais…

-Ne me parle pas ! Je n'ai rien à te dire, et de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de t'adresser la parole !

-Lily…

-Pour toi, c'est Evans, _Potter_ ! Tu crois _vraiment_ que tes stupides plaisanteries me font rire ? Tout ce que tu cherches à montrer, c'est que tu es supérieur aux autres, que tu vaux _tellement_ mieux qu'eux... Pauvre petit enfant pourri gâté ! Je sais choisir mes fréquentations, et je ne compte aucune personne avec un égo plus grand que soi dans mes amis !

-Peut-être que je suis un peu vantard, mais je ne t'ai jamais insultée de quoi que ce soit…

Lily devint blanche tout d'un coup, et Mary, qui se trouvait non loin, se leva précipitamment pour aller la soutenir, mais Lily reprit :

-Bravo, Potter, _bravo_… Tu peux être certain d'avoir gagné _toute_ ma considération…

Elle se précipita vers les escaliers des dortoirs des filles, et disparut en sanglotant.

-Potter ! _Pourquoi_ es-tu allé lui dire ça ? Tu n'as donc vraiment aucune pitié ? rugit Mary, que personne n'avait jamais entendu crier jusqu'alors. Tu es vraiment trop bête ! Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher d'elle !

-Oh, et, ça commence à bien faire ! Je me fais traiter de tous les noms, et après c'est de ma faute ! Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça, mais il faut avouer que…

-Que quoi, Potter ? Tu le détestes, on le sait ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas encadrer une personne qu'on ne peut pas se montrer civilisé !

-Mary, ne commence pas à…

-Ne t'en prends pas à Mary, Potter ! lança Kim en brandissant sa baguette, tandis que Mary se penchait vers la table pour récupérer les affaires de Lily.

-Sinon quoi, Kim ? Tu me lance un sort ?

-Exactement.

-Viens, Kim, laisse-le, ce n'est qu'un gamin.

Elles disparurent toutes deux dans l'escalier et James quitta la salle commune, furieux.

-James a un don pour l'énerver, dit Remus à Hermione.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête avant de se replonger dans son livre. Depuis l'incident de la Tour, elle se sentait nerveuse en sa compagnie et elle se demandait… Que ressentait-il pour elle ?

ooooo

-Waouh, Kimberley Milner a enfin trouvé un garçon digne d'attention !

Kim fusilla Mary du regard, laquelle éclata de rire.

-Avoue que tu es difficile ! Immatures, stupides, inintéressants… Je pourrais rester des heures à citer tous les adjectifs que tu leur donnais !

-Mabelle ne va pas être jalouse ? demanda Delia.

-Honnêtement, j'admets que les caprices de Mabelle me passent au-dessus de la tête.

-J'en étais sûre ! dit Delia. Mademoiselle Kimberley entre dans la course pour Gale Vinson !

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Delia ! s'exclama Kim en prenant sa palette de maquillage.

Elle sortit dignement en rejetant en arrière ses cheveux blonds qui semblaient plus longs que jamais, et tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches, lisses et soyeux.

-Vous y allez avec qui, vous ? demanda Mary.

-Toi, plaisanta Lily. Et Delia.

-Et toi, Hermione ?

-Comment ça ?

-Oh… Tu n'y vas pas avec Remus ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai à Pré-au-Lard avec lui ?

Mary roula des yeux puis dit :

-Franchement ! Ou alors tu attends qu'il te demande… ?

-Je n'attends rien du tout, répliqua Hermione en saisissant son sac. Je vais manger.

Elle traversa la salle commune, et franchit le portrait. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assit seule à un bout de la table, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas certaines voix d'arriver jusqu'à elle…

-On va sans arrêt être surveillés, tant qu'à faire ils n'ont qu'à nous priver de sorties ! s'exclamait Sirius.

-Ils ont failli le faire. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on y retourne, mais c'est toujours mieux d'y aller surveillés que pas du tout, dit Peter.

-On y va bientôt de toute façon, Queudver ! Alors je me demande si je vais me traîner là-bas en sachant que je serais obligé d'aller sagement comme tout le monde aux Trois Balais…

-Moins fort, Patmol, supplia Remus.

-Tu devrais être content, tu vas pouvoir passer du temps avec Maud, fit remarquer James.

-Génial…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Et toi, Lunard, tu lui as demandé ? coupa Sirius.

Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse de Remus, mais son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

-Lunard, arrête avec ça ! Nous sommes tes amis et jamais…

-Moins fort !

Sirius baissa la voix. Remus répondit quelque chose assez sèchement et se leva de table.

-Bon appétit, lança-t-il à Hermione en passant.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle prit la direction des cachots pour son cours de Potions avec Slughorn. Ce dernier la trouvait très brillante, et l'avait invitée plusieurs fois à ses soirées l'année passée, soirées qu'Hermione n'avait pas toujours pu éviter, et qui s'étaient plutôt trouvées être agréables, grâce à la présence de Lily, qui était la chouchoute de Slughorn, et en profitait bien.

En entrant, elle s'avança vers Lily, comme à son habitude, mais celle-ci s'était assise à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Résignée, Hermione laissa tomber sur son sac sur la place la plus proche. Elle comprit son erreur en levant les yeux… Elle avait choisi la place à côté de Remus.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts pour une potion difficile, mais qui toutefois ne devrait pas poser de problèmes étant donnés les facilités de certains d'entre vous, glissa Slughorn en regardant Lily, Rogue et Hermione. Voici donc plusieurs petits chaudrons remplis d'une potion bien particulière… Oui, Miss Puckle ?

-Du Polynectar, Monsieur, dit Hermione qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de brandir le poing dès qu'elle avait aperçu le contenu des chaudrons.

-Exactement, dix points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Slughorn, arrachant un sourire à Remus.

-Bravo, murmura ce dernier.

-Le Polynectar est une potion permettant de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne pendant un certain temps. Cependant, il se trouve que les potions que voici ne sont préparées que jusqu'à un certain stade de leur préparation… Miss Puckle, à propos, pourriez-vous nous dire comment vous avez pu reconnaître la potion à ce stade peu avancé ?

-Je l'aie déjà étudiée, monsieur, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

-Oh je comprends mieux ! Alors le cours d'aujourd'hui va vous sembler être un jeu d'enfant ! Ouvrez vos livres page cent-neuf. Bien, vous avez donc la recette détaillée du Polynectar. La préparation a été effectuée jusqu'à l'étape quatre, vous commencerez donc par l'ajout des sangsues, et vous arrêterez lorsqu'il faut la laissez bouillir. Je terminerai ensuite vos potions moi-même, car nous n'en aurons pas le temps en classe, étant donné que son temps de préparation est assez long. Maintenant, à vous de jouer !

Les élèves se hâtèrent vers les réserves pour être les premiers à prendre les ingrédients qu'il ne possédaient pas, et peu de temps après plus un bruit ne vint perturber le cours, hormis les sifflements de certains chaudrons.

-Hé, Hermione !

-Oui, Sirius ?

-Comment est-ce que tu fais pour obtenir une poudre aussi fine ?

-Tu ne veux pas non plus que je fasse ta potion à ta place ?

Hermione se retourna pour continuer sa potion, et elle ne put manquer le regard de Remus posé sur elle, mais choisit de l'ignorer.

Une heure-et-demie plus tard, les élèves en sueur poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et s'écartèrent des chaudrons.

-Vous avez tous très bien travaillé mais les étapes finales seront déterminantes ! Je veux que vous me rédigiez deux parchemins sur les effets du Polynectar, ses conséquences, sa régulation par le Ministère, et autres anecdotes que vous trouverez !

Hermione saisit son sac, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Slughorn retentit :

-Miss Puckle !

-Oui, professeur ?

-Vous avez donc déjà préparé du Polynectar ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Mais jamais essayé… c'était juste pour se rendre compte de la difficulté… Nous avions parfois des méthodes d'enseignement assez étranges, mentit Hermione pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-Très bien Miss. En tout cas une chose est sûre, celle que vous avez faite aujourd'hui est une merveille ! À ce propos, êtes-vous disponible ce samedi, après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? J'organise une petite soirée…

-Ce sera avec plaisir, assurant Hermione bien qu'elle ne le pensa pas du tout.

-Prévenez Miss Evans également, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire. À samedi, Miss Puckle !

-À samedi, professeur.

Hermione disposait de deux heures de temps libre avant son prochain cours, et décida d'aller faire son devoir à la bibliothèque, et de profiter de la Réserve dont elle avait l'accès grâce à Slughorn, puisque les seuls renseignements sur le Polynectar se trouvaient dans la Réserve…

En une demi-heure, elle avait fini son devoir, et put continuer ses recherches. Elle dénicha un livre au titre choc un quart d'heure plus tard et s'asseyait à l'une des tables pour commencer sa lecture, quand Sirius la fit sursauter.

-Bon sang tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ! Et comment es-tu rentré là, d'abord ?

-Un bon Maraudeur garde ses secrets… Et je ne pensais pas te déranger, puisque qu'aucun cours ne demande un livre comme ça, dit-il en désignant l'ouvrage ouvert devant Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as même pas lu !

-Oui, mais aux dernières nouvelles, aucun prof n'a parlé de sablier, dit-il en pointant du doigt le sablier représenté sur une page. C'est vrai que je n'écoute pas beaucoup, mais aucune note de Remus n'en mentionnait…

Hermione blêmit et rétorqua :

-C'est un tort d'être intéressée par autre chose que les cours ?

-Eh, ne t'énerve pas, ce n'était pas méchant ! Je voulais juste te parler de… la dernière fois.

-Je n'accepterai rien d'autre que des excuses.

Depuis leur discussion à la Tour d'Astronomie, elle avait refusé de lui parler, et avait jusque-là réussit à l'éviter.

-Je m'excuse.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir accepter tes excuses.

-Pour quelle raison ? Je n'avais rien dit de mal ! C'est toi qui a…

-Qui a quoi ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de me laisser tranquille ?

-Donc je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, ou encore je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de mes amis…

-Premièrement, je n'ai rien, tu t'es fait des idées, déclara Hermione en relevant sa manche sur son bras vierge de cicatrices.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu réagis de cette façon ? Et puis, je suis sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose… Il existe des sorts pour cacher des marques…

-Deuxièmement… tu as le droit de me parler de tes amis, mais pas d'insinuation fausses…

-Elles ne sont pas fausses… Non, Hermione, écoute-moi ! s'exclama Sirius alors qu'Hermione refermait bruyamment son livre et reculait sa chaise pour partir. Écoute-moi… Faisons comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour Remus. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que, à ton avis il ressent pour toi…

-Ne fais pas ton psychomage, Sirius, tu n'as jamais su appliquer tes propres conseils…

Hermione interrompit sa phrase et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, effarée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien…

-Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Rien…, couina Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Si tu le penses vraiment, dis-le plus fort.

C'était sorti tout seul, parce qu'elle l'avait toujours pensé. Sirius sortait des grandes phrases philosophiques, mais ne respectais jamais –ou très peu souvent- ses propres dires. Mais c'était à une autre époque… Pas ici. Ici, Sirius était un adolescent, et n'avait pas encore passé douze années à Azkaban…

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-D'accord, soupira Sirius. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de parler de Remus… Attends, est-ce que tu aurais… appris quelque chose sur lui ? demanda Sirius d'une voix inquiète.

-Comment ça ? Non, je n'ai rien appris sur lui…

-Je me disais, avec ces Serpentards… Ils pouvaient t'avoir raconté des trucs…

-Tu penses que je vais aller écouter les Serpentards ?

-Non, tu as raison. Oh, mince !

Sirius regardait vers l'autre bout de la rangée, où une jeune fille était apparue. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui en l'entendant, puis partit vivement en essuyant une larme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Maud ?

-On n'est plus ensemble.

Hermione le regarda d'un air mi ébahi mi réprobateur.

-Quoi ? Ça devenait soûlant à la longue…

-T'es pas croyable… Et avec ton frère, au fait, comment ça se passe ?

-Je lui ai parlé. Une fois.

-Et ?

-Il m'a sorti de ces âneries… Ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'être répété. Je vais te laisser finir ta lecture, puisque tu n'as pas envie de parler de Remus…

ooooo

-Tu devrais _vraiment_ lui demander.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

-C'est juste une sortie, Lunard ! Ça ne t'engage à rien !

-Peut-être, mais je reste persuadé que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Vous êtes aussi borné l'un que l'autre, ce n'est pas possible, on n'arrivera à rien !

-Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrive à quelque chose.

-Menteur. Bon, écoute, si tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même, je m'en charge. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

-On a qu'à y aller groupe.

Sirius croisa les bras puis dit finalement :

-Ok pour cette fois. On a Etude des Moldus, on devrait y aller !

-C'est le seul cours ou tu veux être à l'heure…

Ooooo

Après l'Etude des Moldus, Hermione avait Arithmancie, et elle se rendit à ce cours accompagnée de Remus, qui restait silencieux, et ne lui parla pas du trajet. Ni de tout le cours.

Elle était inquiète, et espérait que Sirius n'était pas allé lui parler de sujets embarrassants… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Lily lui faisait apparemment la tête. Elle n'était pas venue manger avec elle le midi, mais avec Remus, et s'était installée très loin d'elle dans la salle de cours. Finalement, Hermione demanda à Remus en sortant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Lily ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Vous avez mangé ensemble à midi, non ? Elle ne t'as pas dit ce qui l'énervait ?

Remus déglutit et chuchota :

-Un peu…

-Je devrais aller lui parler ?

Remus devint carrément blême puis dit :

-Comme tu veux…

-Lily ! Lily attends-moi ! s'exclama Hermione en essayant de la rattraper.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Si tu le sais, mais tu refuses de l'admettre, c'est tout ! Et Remus est mon ami, donc je n'apprécie pas qu'on lui fasse de la peine !

-Je lui fais de la peine ? dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Oui, répondit Lily un peu plus doucement avant de partir vers la Grande Salle.

Hermione ne la suivit pas, mais ne tarda pas à le regretter. Remus était derrière elle, et visiblement il avait entendu leur conversation. Tous deux se regardèrent en rougissant.

* * *

_Oh oh on progresse ! ;)_

_Maud&Sirius c'est fini ;( Enfin, ils nous réservent encore quelques surprises (à vous plutôt qu'à moi, parce que je sais déjà tout :p )!_

_Remus&Hermione ça avance... Je sais que certaines d'entre ovus pensaient à Sirius, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est hors-jeu, c'est juste que lui ai prévu un autre rôle... Et n'oubliez pas son comportement bizarre vis-à-vis d'Hermione parfois ! _

_Si vous êtes déçues par l'absence de Sirius&Hermione, faites-le moi savoir, si vous aimez mon Remus&Hermione faites un petit coucou aussi, le bouton review est-là pour ça ! ;) _

_Sur cette fin de chapitre (un peu) sadique, je vous laisse et vous dit à la semaines prochaine !_


	14. Cicatrices

_Tout d'abord je souhaite de bonnes vacances à celles (ceux ? sait-on jamais ^^) qui sont en vacances :) Voici le chapitre 14, qui honnêtement, me plaît assez, mais je pense que c'est aussi parce qu'il y a des passages auxquels j'avais déjà réfléchis depuis un (très) long moment qui apparaissent. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Remus était derrière elle, et visiblement il avait entendu leur conversation. Tous deux se regardèrent en rougissant._**

-Je suis désolée de te faire de la peine, dit Hermione en voyant que Remus ne réagissait pas.

-Oublie tout ça, dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Ce que Sirius et Lily t'ont dit.

Hermione baissa les yeux à son tour. Pourquoi cela la rendait-elle si triste qu'il souhaite qu'elle oublie leur obstination à vouloir la faire tomber amoureuse de lui ?

-Tu veux… tu veux m'acc… nous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain ? demanda Remus, retrouvant du courage en voyant son air triste.

-Les accompagner eux, ou t'accompagner toi ? interrogea Hermione en se mordant la langue.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?

-Comme… comme tu veux.

Hermione releva la tête, mais dès que son regard croisa celui de Remus, celui-ci baissa les yeux.

-Je veux bien y aller avec toi.

Remus releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il s'approcha, et soudain, Hermione vit un autre visage apparaître à sa place l'espace d'un seconde, tel un flash.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un… Je pense que je devais t'avertir.

Remus s'écarta puis partit en courant, et Hermione s'adossa contre le mur, le souffle court, comme si elle avait fait le tour du château en courant, et s'affaissa au sol. _Ron_… Comment avait-elle pu avoir ces pensées à propos de Remus ? C'était Ron qu'elle aimait… Et Remus n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle…

Ron, Ron, Ron. Elle ne devait plus ôter ce prénom de sa bouche, elle ne devait plus regarder un autre garçon que lui… Elle l'avait attendu suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle l'aimait… Alors comment avait-elle pu l'effacer de ses pensées aussi facilement ? Comment avait-elle osé sourire à Remus ? Lui faire penser que… Rien que cette idée lui donnait des nausées. Remus ne pouvait pas l'aimer de toute façon. Parce qu'elle était tellement différente d'_elle_… Elle n'était pas drôle, pas malicieuse, ni étourdie ou maladroite…

Mais le pire, dans tout cela, c'était la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ron depuis presque un an et demi… Et que Remus ne cherchait pas en elle les qualités que Dora avait puisqu'il ne la connaissait même pas…

Elle se releva enfin, et reprit le chemin de la Tour. Elle pénétra dans le dortoir sans prêter attention aux autres filles qui bavardaient gaiement. Elle monta prendre une douche, et laissa l'eau couler de longues minutes avant de ressortir grelottante. Elle se coucha sans un mot, presque par automatisme. Mais c'était sans compter Lily qui s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le lit, et chuchota :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je croyais que tu étais fâchée après moi ?

-Je ne veux pas que Remus soit triste, c'est tout, mais je ne veux pas que tu le sois non plus. C'est toi qui a passé deux mois chez moi, pas l'inverse.

-Je me suis excusée, satisfaite ?

Ron aurait pu dire la même chose, mot pour mot. Peut-être même lui avait-il dit cela, un jour…

-Pas si ça te mets dans cet état. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il m'a invitée à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai accepté…

-Et ça ne te rend pas heureuse ? demanda Lily, un peu incrédule.

-Non, parce que… parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily se releva brusquement, comme si elle s'était brûlée, et les autres lui jetèrent des regards inquiets mais elle leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Puis elle se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hermione qui était allongée sur le côté, face au mur et dos aux autres lits, et lui murmura :

-Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit ça ?

-Si je te le dis…, fit remarquer Hermione sans grande conviction.

-Je ne peux pas le croire…, dit Lily en secouant sa tête, ses longs cheveux roux frôlant le visage d'Hermione. Je pensais que tu accordais de la considération à tes amis… Mais finalement, peut-être qu'il n'est même pas ton ami…

Hermione pleurait en silence, mais un sanglot la trahit. Lily sembla mal à l'aise, puis susurra :

-Ce n'est pas vrai… La seule personne à qui tu as écrit cet été, c'est Sirius. Et tu nous as dit plusieurs fois que Neville était la seule personne qu'il te restait…

Lily marqua une pause et demanda après une hésitation :

-C'est la personne que tu as vu mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas lui… Ce sont d'autres.

-D'autres ? Tu as vu _plusieurs_ personnes mourir ?

Lily avait haussé la voix, et les conversations s'interrompirent. Rayan demanda :

-Qui a vu quelqu'un mourir ?

Beverly lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra Hermione allongée sur son lit. Lily à ses côtés semblait ne plus savoir que dire.

-On va toutes se coucher, décida Mary.

ooooo

Hermione s'était relevée dans la nuit, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Elle était passée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui sommeillait, regrettant de ne pas disposer de la cape d'invisibilité, comme autrefois.

Elle avait emprunté le passage menant chez Honeydukes, et s'était retrouvée à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait très froid, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait faite hésiter. Elle venait de se rappeler que les Maraudeurs vagabondaient souvent dans le village… Mais la lune était presque complètement effacée, et elle se rassura en pensant que même si elle venait à les croiser, ils seraient tous humains…

Le cimetière où elle se rendait régulièrement était quelque peu éloigné du village et demandait près d'un quart d'heure de marche. Allumant sa baguette, elle avança dans le froid glacial. Elle poussa ensuite la petite porte vacillante qui fermait le lieu où reposaient les morts. Elle passa entre les tombes vieillis, déchiffrant les noms qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Neville se trouvait au fond, là où les récents disparus étaient enterrés.

Sa tombe, simple, de pierre grise, comportait seulement son prénom et une citation : _« La mort n'est pas une souffrance mais une délivrance_ ». On lui avait demandé pourquoi ni son nom ni ses dates de naissance et mort étaient inscrites, mais Hermione avait refusé de répondre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui se décomposait à ses pieds. Elle ne parvenait pas à associer Neville à cette tombe qu'elle venait voir chaque fin de semaine, en cachette. Même si le calme du cimetière l'apaisait, il y avait une pensée à laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse, et qui la hantait : Si elle parvenait à revenir, retrouverait-elle Neville ? Et pourrait-elle seulement activer son retour sans la personne qui avait été envoyée avec elle ? Si jamais il fallait que tous les voyageurs soient présents pour effectuer le chemin dans le sens inverse…

Après avoir passé plus de dix minutes à contempler la tombe, silencieuse, Hermione dit finalement :

-Salut, Neville. Je crois que rien n'a jamais été aussi anormal. Maintenant tout va de mal en pis… Tout le monde est persuadé que Remus et moi sommes amoureux… Ce n'est pas possible… En plus d'avoir vingt ans d'écart, nous sommes tous les deux destinés à quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin, moi je ne sais pas, mais je suis certaine d'aimer Ron de tout mon cœur… Depuis le tout début ou presque, même si à une période je pensais être amoureuse de…

Hermione rougit malgré elle puis poursuivit :

-C'est si dur, sans toi. Je sais que je te le répète à chaque fois, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… Des fois, je préférai être à ta place. Cela semble tellement plus simple de mourir plutôt que de combattre… Cependant, c'est choisir la facilité. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche, ce que je combats… Je ne sais rien…

Hermione marqua une pause puis reprit :

-Je crois que je vais quand même aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Remus. C'est malsain et je me ferai forcément du mal, mais ça me manque tant… D'avoir des amis avec qui je peux me dévoiler… De rire, d'être insouciante… D'être celle que je suis, Hermione Granger, Née-Moldue, héroïne de guerre, amie d'Harry Potter, petite amie de Ron Weasley, créatrice de la S.A.L.E…

Hermione tourna les talons en disant :

-Au revoir, Neville. Tu me manques tant… Je te promets que même si tu n'existes pas, moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais… Je n'oublierai jamais le garçon qui a détruit le dernier Horcruxe et dirigé la Résistance de Poudlard…

Elle quitta le cimetière et traversa le village endormit, continuant jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle passa par la Cabane Hurlante et sortit du Saule Cogneur. Elle emprunterait plus tard le passage de chez Honeydukes pour rentrer dans le château. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'assoupir avant plusieurs heures, si jamais elle y parvenait. Elle faisait régulièrement des insomnies depuis le décès de Neville.

Elle s'assit au bord du lac, et passa sa main dans l'eau froide. Le lac où elle avait été prisonnière, et libérée par Viktor… Harry avait tenté de la délivrer tout de même, ainsi que les autres… Le lac où Krum lui avait proposé de venir chez lui pendant les vacances… Elle aurait aimé accepter, mais Voldemort avait empêché tout cela. Voldemort avait gâché tant de choses… Il était mort, mais ses adeptes lui avaient retiré son futur. Malefoy l'avait enfermée dans le sablier plutôt que de la combattre, comme le lâche qu'il était…

Deux points jaunes apparurent soudain de l'autre côté du lac. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu y prêter plus attention, ils avaient disparu. Elle replongea ses doigts dans l'eau et sursauta quand Sirius arriva derrière elle.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Je t'ai vue…

-Depuis le dortoir ?

Sirius ne prit pas garde à sa remarque et demanda :

-Alors, comme ça, tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ?

Hermione poursuivit ses petits mouvements circulaires dans l'eau, refusant de le regarder et répondre à sa question.

-Je trouve ça ignoble de ta part… Tu t'es comportée comme une égoïste. Pire, même, comme une sadique. C'est quoi ton problème, en réalité ? Tu te rends comptes qu'on t'a offert une place parmi nous, qu'on t'a donné notre amitié, et même plus, alors qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien de toi ? On s'est dévoilés à toi, moi particulièrement, mais tu restais toujours distante, tu nous racontais des mensonges, et tu pensais qu'on y voyait que du feu, alors qu'en réalité on faisait juste semblant d'y croire pour ne pas te faire de peine !

-J'ai peut-être d'excellentes raisons de ne pas tout dévoiler. Et je ne vous ais jamais forcés à devenir mes amis, alors désolée d'avoir été un tel poids pour vous.

-Tu sais que tu es encore en train de me mentir ? Enfin, partiellement. Tu essaies de me faire croire que notre amitié ne t'était pas indispensable, alors que je sais pertinemment que les amis font partis des choses qui te sont chères.

-Ah, oui, et comment le sais-tu ? demanda Hermione en se retournant.

-Quand on fréquente Remus depuis cinq ans, on reconnaît les gens comme lui, lâcha Sirius.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle tandis que Sirius blêmissait et semblait sérieusement regretter ses précédentes paroles.

-Ceux qui… qui ont toujours peur de décevoir parce qu'ils… Ils n'ont pas une vie facile…

-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu me fais quand même confiance ? Pour laquelle tu finis par revenir vers moi même si tu es très en colère ?

-Sans doute, fit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Maintenant, explique-moi les raisons de ton refus…

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Bon, arrête cinq minutes, ok ? Je viens de te dire que j'arrivais à déceler tes mensonges…

-Je ne… Je ne veux pas avoir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui…

-_Veux pas_ ? C'est à cause de ton abruti de petit ami ? Si petit ami il y a…

-Tu ne le connais pas, alors ne dis pas de mal de lui !

-Tu as vraiment un petit ami, alors ?

-Je donne l'impression de mentir ?

-Non, reconnu Sirius. Mais tu ne l'a pas vu depuis très longtemps, je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai…, murmura Hermione. J'espère que je pourrai le revoir un jour…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?

-On ne t'a jamais appris le concept de vie privée, Sirius ?

-Tu oublies que je n'ai plus de parents…, fit Sirius avec sourire en coin, arrachant un soupir à Hermione. Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question.

-Donc j'ai raison !

-Pas du tout ! s'enflamma Hermione. C'est juste compliqué… Et de toute façon, je ne _peux pas_ tomber amoureuse de Remus…

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

Parce qu'il doit épouser Nymphadora Tonks avait envie de répondre Hermione. Mais c'était stupide. Tonks devait avoir à peine quatre ans. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre par ailleurs ? Elle n'était pas censée savoir. Elle ne voulait plus savoir. Savoir qu'ils allaient vivre, souffrir, être heureux, avoir un fils, mourir…

-Laisse-moi.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, mais elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Ils étaient tous morts. _Tous_. Et elle devait rester là, à les voir attendre un futur qui ne viendrait jamais.

-Hermione !

Sirius courait derrière elle, après être resté immobile pendant quelques secondes, désarçonné par sa tristesse.

-Bon, écoute, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là les mensonges. Parce que si je résume, tu aimes Remus… Ne proteste pas, c'est évident…

Mais Hermione n'avait pas la force de protester. Tournée de dos, debout devant Sirius, elle continuait à sangloter à fendre l'âme, et ce dernier s'approcha doucement, et lui saisit le poignet pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il la fit pivoter, et leva sa main tenant le poignet de la jeune fille devant lui.

-Il faut être forte, dit-il en secouant son poignet devant sa tête pour l'obliger à lever les yeux. Tu ne dois…

Il s'interrompit et ouvrit grand les yeux. Alarmée, Hermione enleva son bras à toute vitesse mais resta figée sur place, n'osant pas s'en aller.

Il était trop tard, de toute façon. Sirius avait vu.

-Que…, commença-t-il en tendant la main pour saisir le bras d'Hermione qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Sur le bras de son amie, les douze lettres couleur sang étaient présentes, jurant effroyablement avec sa peau.

«_ Sang-de-Bourbe _»

Il savait qu'elle était Née-Moldue, elle le leur avait dit après son premier cours de Sortilèges, lorsque les Serpentards l'avait charriée à tout va… Mais cette horrible inscription… Les cicatrices, qui avaient pourtant l'air de dater, conservaient une couleur rouge sang. C'était… de la _torture_. Cette révélation frappa Sirius de plein fouet.

-Tu as été _torturée_ ?

Hermione pleurait toujours, mais elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et il put y lire son silencieux cri de désespoir.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Tu préfèrerais ne pas le savoir…

-Pourquoi ?

Elle garda le silence, et essuya de sa main libre les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Qui ? insista-il en voyant des larmes remplirent de nouveau ses yeux.

-Je ne te le dirai pas… Parce que tu n'as pas envie de savoir, et que tu ne comprendrais pas… Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne. Promets-moi également que tu n'insisteras pas pour savoir… S'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle.

-Je te le promets. Tu dois être fatiguée, non ?

Hermione hocha timidement la tête, alors que sa main se glissait naturellement dans celle de Sirius.

-On devrait retourner à Pré-au-Lard, proposa-t-elle.

-Pré-au-Lard ? Tu en as mis du temps pour venir, alors ! se moqua-t-il.

-On ne peut pas passer par le hall, ils ont renforcé la sécurité à la Toussaint, fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui, mais je connais un autre moyen. C'est une méthode qui n'est pas magique, donc pas considérée comme un passage secret…

-Il n'y a pas besoin de magie pour qualifier une cachette de passage secret, protesta-t-elle.

-Ça existe aussi chez les Moldus ? Regarde, on y est, dit-il en désignant le mur du château qui leur faisait face.

-Et où il est ton passage ?

-Ne sois pas moqueuse… Il est juste devant tes yeux. Cette pierre se déplace, et on débouche ainsi sur une petite cavité dans le Hall d'entrée… Il suffit de la faire pivoter, expliqua-t-il en levant sa baguette. Bien sûr, on peut la déplacer sans magie, mais c'est plus fatiguant. Voilà, tu peux passer.

Une pierre située un peu en hauteur s'était dégagée, et Hermione s'agrippa au mur pour parvenir à l'orifice, puis atterrit de l'autre côté. Sirius la rejoint et referma le passage.

-On remonte ? proposa-t-elle en bayant.

-J'ai une dernière question à te poser… Tu es allée à Pré-au-Lard en passant chez Honeydukes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment es-tu arrivée dans le parc ? Les barrières magiques ne peuvent pas être franchies…

-J'ai emprunté un autre passage, celui de la Cabane Hurlante.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa, et il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-Ce passage à la réputation d'être dangereux…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais la légende, mais je n'ai pas peur des esprits. Et puis, je suis une Gryffondore.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les esprits, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent faire grand mal… Regarde Peeves, par exemple… Mais ce qu'il y a là-bas est sûrement beaucoup plus dangereux…

-Je n'y vais pas les soirs de pleine lune, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne penses pas que ce sont des loups-garous qui s'y trouvent ? Je ne vois pas d'autre explication… Il doit y avoir un villageois contaminé…

-Euh… peut-être…

-Ooooooh mais que voilà ! Deux tourtereaux hors du dortoir !

-Peeves, ça suffit ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Je pense que notre concierge sera enchanté de l'apprendre ! Rusard ! appela Peeves.

-On se tire ! dit Sirius en saisissant la main d'Hermione.

Ils montèrent les étages à toutes allure, réveillèrent la Grosse Dame endormie qui les laissa passer de très mauvaise grâce, et s'affalèrent sur les fauteuils, à bout de souffle.

-Je pense que je vais te dire comment j'ai su que tu étais dans le parc, puisque tu m'as révélé… enfin que j'ai vu…

-Mes coupures.

-Ouais, voilà. Donc, en fait, James, Peter, Remus et moi-même avons créé… une carte. Une carte de Poudlard. Elle nous montre tous les déplacements de chaque personne à Poudlard. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je l'aie ouverte pour la regarder un peu, et j'ai vu ton nom dans le parc…

-Cette carte montre le vrai nom des gens, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, qui venait de penser que…

-Oui. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, à ce sujet ?

… Puckle ne lui servait plus de couverture pour les quatre Maraudeurs, et que l'un d'entre eux deviendrait Mangemort…

-Sur la carte, il est écrit Hermione Granger, poursuivit Sirius en voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas.

-J'ai choisi de prendre le nom de mon cousin, expliqua-t-elle. Mes parents sont Moldus, comme tu le sais, continua-t-elle en passant machinalement sa main droite sur son bras, alors j'ai pensé que…

-Je comprends, dit Sirius.

-Je vais me coucher, annonça Hermione après un bref silence.

-D'accord. J'espère que tu viens à Pré-au-Lard avec nous demain… et Remus !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais !

ooooo

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec difficulté, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Mal dormi ? s'enquit Mary en faisant son lit.

-Pas beaucoup, en effet.

-Heureusement que c'est le week-end demain !

-Tu l'as dit, approuva Delia. Surtout qu'on a trop de devoirs… Et de cours !

-Allez, on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce matin, ce n'est pas si dur !

-Non, c'est carrément nul, ajouta Lily.

-Si j'avais su je n'aurai pas continué, dit Delia en soupirant.

-Ne dis pas ça ! s'horrifia Lily. C'est essentiel la DCFM !

-La DCFM, oui, mais les cours de Manihil, non…

-Il ne restera peut-être pas l'année prochaine, dit Mary avec sagesse. On n'a jamais eu le même prof deux ans de suite dans ce cours…

Hermione se retourna pour étendre sa couette sur son lit, et sourit malgré elle. Elle se reprit aussitôt en pensant à la malédiction de Voldemort.

-Bien dormi, Hermione ? demanda Sirius lorsqu'Hermione le croisa dans la salle commune.

-Pas beaucoup, mais après tout, demain, c'est le week-end, répondit-elle.

-Et il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard…

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

Hermione se tourna vers le panneau d'affichage pour vérifier la date de la sortie, espérant secrètement que la sortie soit annulée, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-On va manger ? proposa Sirius.

Le repas terminé, tous les Gryffondors de sixième années rejoignirent les autres élèves qui avaient continué cette matière, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous, les seuls élèves à l'avoir abandonnée était d'ailleurs des Serpentards.

-On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? demanda Peter à ses amis, espérant sans doute sécher le cours avec eux.

-Oui, Queudver, parce que Patmol a prévu quelque chose…

James se pencha vers Pettigrow et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, faisant pouffer ce dernier.

Les élèves entrèrent, et la moitié d'entre eux ne salua pas le professeur, dans un signe de dédain. Celui-ci les regarda avancer en tremblant puis s'assit à son bureau et fit l'appel d'une voix tremblante. Alors qu'il appelait James, ce dernier ne répondit pas, car il était en train de bavarder avec Peter. Manihil le regarda d'un air suppliant quelques instants, puis sembla se rendre compte qu'il était ridicule, se leva à contrecœur, et avança vers les deux perturbateurs. Alors qu'il marchait dans la rangée, il s'étala soudain de tout son long. Sirius éclata de rire, et les élèves se levèrent pour regarder le professeur étalé par terre. Et qui ne se relevait pas.

Manihil s'était évanoui.

-Le cours est terminé ! s'exclama Sirius en rangeant une fine cordelette dans son sac.

Personne ne demanda son reste, et tout le monde sortit de la classe en riant, remerciant parfois les Maraudeurs.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Delia.

-Juste tendu une corde entre les tables, et il s'est pris les pieds dedans.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, promit Sirius.

-Si _ça_ ça le fait tomber dans les pommes, alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être dans un duel ou un combat…

-Tomber dans les pommes ?

-S'évanouir, expliqua Delia.

-Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas avec ce prof qu'on atteindra nos ASPIC, dit Peter.

-S'il n'y avait que les ASPIC… Mais c'est bien plus que ça, constata James.

-Il y aurait peut-être une solution…, dit Hermione.

Elle connaissait une solution, mais secrètement, elle espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord ou que le projet ne pourrait pas être mis en place… Mais si du temps de Ombrage, ils avaient réussi à la faire malgré les interdictions, ils y parviendraient forcément ici…

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius, intéressé.

-Créer un groupe où les meilleurs élèves pourraient apprendre à ceux qui se débrouillent moins bien quelques sorts de Défense.

-Un groupe de DCFM ? Ça peut être une bonne idée… Mais à qui penses-tu quand tu parles d'élèves qui montreraient aux autres ?

-A Remus, dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Et à toi, Sirius, ainsi qu'à James.

Tous trois se regardèrent en souriant, et Peter se renfrogna, vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi.

-Et puis, Lily, je pense.

-Si Potter arrive à se tenir, je veux bien.

-Je sais me concentrer sur les choses importantes ! protesta James.

-J'accepte, dit Sirius. Qu'en penses-tu, Lunard ?

Remus hésita puis finit par accepter.

-On devrait faire une liste et proposer aux élèves de s'inscrire, dit Lily.

-De la cinquième à la septième année, ça semble bien, non ? demanda Delia.

-Je pense que c'est possible à partir de la quatrième année, commenta Hermione.

-Ça me semble un peu jeune, protesta Mary.

-Je ne crois pas, répliqua Hermione en pensant à Harry qui, en quatrième année seulement, avait dû relever des défis qui étaient supposés être accessibles aux élèves majeurs seulement.

-Quatrième année, c'est bien, dit précipitamment Sirius, qui quant à lui pensait aux cicatrices d'Hermione, et venait de calculer qu'elle avait sans doute l'âge d'être en quatrième année lorsque cela lui était arrivé.

-Le problème c'est… où est-ce qu'on fera les réunions ? Vous croyez que les profs voudront nous laissez une salle pour s'entraîner ?

-Tu te soucies de l'opinion des profs maintenant ? s'étonna Delia.

-Moi, non, mais les autres oui, et si on fait ça illégalement je pense que beaucoup moins de gens viendront…

-Tu n'as pas tort, reconnu-t-elle.

-Je demanderai aux elfes, annonça Hermione. Ils connaissent tous les recoins du château…

-Très bien. On devrait profiter du la sortie pour informer les autres, puisque que comme le disait Sirius hier, on va tous être obligés d'aller aux Trois Balais, fit remarquer Peter.

ooooo

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Sirius à Hermione, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Rusard qui l'avait fouillé plus longtemps que les autres, avant de finalement le laisser sortir.

-Oui, les elfes m'ont parlé d'une salle un peu spéciale… Ils l'appellent la Pièce Va-et-Vient, ou encore la Salle sur Demande…

-Salle sur Demande ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

-C'est une pièce, qui, si je l'ai bien compris nous donne ce dont nous avons besoin… Comme une salle d'entraînement. Elle est située au septième étage, et pour y accéder, il faut passer trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en pensant très précisément à ce que l'on veut.

-C'est fantastique ! Tu penses que l'on aura assez de place ?

-Je l'espère. Tu pourras venir avec moi l'essayer si tu veux.

-Après la sortie, promit Sirius en se retournant, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un des yeux, alors que tous leurs amis étaient devant eux. Ah, la voilà !

Une jeune fille de sixième année se détacha de son groupe d'amies en rougissant un peu après avoir entendu Sirius, et s'avança vers lui.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, se désola Hermione tandis que Mabelle Bowers, une jeune fille élève de Poufsouffle, très mince, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés s'arrêtant au-dessous des épaules, avançait vers eux.

-Quoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal…

Mais Hermione ne put manquer le regard à la fois haineux et désespéré de Maud, un peu plus loin.

* * *

_Haha... Pauvre Maud :( _

_Sirius a découvert les cicatrices d'Hermione (je sais que ce n'est pas dans le livre, mais dans le film, mais ça me plaît beaucoup, et ça me sert dans ma fic !), et il a révélé à Hermione l'un des grands secrets des Maraudeurs..._

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)_


	15. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard

_Je poste un peu en avance parce qu'en réalité, ce chapitre est prêt depuis mercredi, et ça me démangeait de vous le poster !_

_Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling !_

* * *

Mabelle s'approcha et embrassa Sirius, puis se tourna vers Hermione :

-Salut, lui dit-elle, avec un étrange sourire. Tu ne restes pas avec tes amis ?

Hermione comprit le sous-entendu, et rejoignit le groupe, non sans avoir jeté un regard déçu à Sirius.

-Tu savais qu'il y allait avec Mabelle ? demanda-t-elle à James.

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça… stupide ?

-Stupide ?

-Oui, stupide. Tu as vu dans quel état est Maud ?

James se retourna et observa le groupe de Serdaigles, un peu plus loin, qui s'était arrêté. Ils étaient regroupés autour d'une jeune fille en pleurs, qui n'était autre que Maud. McGonagall, remarquant qu'ils n'avançaient plus arriva à grands pas vers eux, et leur ordonna de continuer le trajet, ou bien de retourner au château.

-Sirius n'allait tout de même pas rester avec elle juste pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il ne l'aimait plus !

-Peut-être, mais sortir avec une autre fille, alors qu'il a rompu avec Maud il y a tout juste une semaine, et qu'ils sont restés ensemble pendant un an c'est abject pour elle, et c'est vraiment un manque de respect.

-Il avait besoin de… changement. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, ajouta précipitamment James, mais je pense qu'on y peut rien…

-Tu devrais quand même aller lui en parler. Tu es son meilleur ami…

-Je n'aime pas quand il se moque de moi à propos de Lily, alors je ne vais sûrement pas aller lui faire la morale.

-Le pire, c'est que tout le monde sait que Mabelle rêve de sortir avec Gale…

-Qui lui-même sort avec Kim. Chacun sa vengeance.

-Quelle vengeance ? demanda Remus.

-Sirius qui sort avec Mabelle Bowers, qui aime Gale Vinson, qui sort lui-même avec Kim, résuma James. À propos du groupe de DCFM, où en est-on ?

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé la salle adéquate. Ce sont les elfes qui me l'ont indiquée.

Et elle leur répéta ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt à Sirius.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, fit James en lançant un regard interrogateur à Remus.

-Moi non plus.

Ils étaient arrivés aux Trois Balais, où la plupart des élèves entra pour se réchauffer, tandis que les autres se répartirent en groupes et partirent dans les boutiques, accompagnés par des professeurs –ce qui avait dissuadé James d'aller faire un tour dans le village, ne voulant pas être surveillé par un adulte.

-On devrait aller parler aux élèves, dit Lily en s'asseyant.

-Après. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda James.

-Bièraubeurre, répondirent-ils à l'unanimité.

-Je vais commander.

-C'est pour nous montrer l'étalage de sa richesse ? grogna Lily.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre alors qu'il te paye ta boisson ? lança Sirius en s'asseyant, suivit de Mabelle qui se mit à glousser.

Lily ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder James ramener les boissons. Delia, Mary, Hermione, Peter, Remus, Sirius et Mabelle le remercièrent, puis Lily dit du bout des lèvres :

-Je suppose que je dois te dire merci.

-Ça serait bien, en effet.

-Ça sert d'avoir de l'argent, soupira-t-elle. Merci.

Elle serra ses doigts qui étaient à moitié couverts par leurs mitaines autour de son verre pour les réchauffer, puis dit :

-Je vais aller parler aux Serdaigles pour la DCFM.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Hermione.

Délaissant leurs Bièraubeurres, elles s'avancèrent vers la table des Serdaigles de sixième et septième année. Tous les élèves les plus âgés avaient préféré rester dans le pub, tandis que les plus jeunes profitaient de leur sortie, même si c'étaient accompagnés.

-Je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec nous sur le fait que les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne sont pas du tout à la hauteur, annonça-t-elle après leur avoir dit bonjour.

-Tu viens nous dire ça parce qu'on est à Serdaigle ? demanda un élève de septième année.

-Non, c'est parce que nous –les élèves de Gryffondors- pensons qu'il faut essayer de remédier à la situation. Hermione a proposé de créer un groupe de DCFM où James, Sirius et Remus nous montreraient quelques techniques.

-On n'a pas besoin d'aide, nous, on travaille, rétorqua le jeune homme.

-L'apprentissage ne fait pas la technique. Et puis, justement, vous pourrez aider ceux qui n'y arrivent pas.

-Quand est-ce qu'aura lieu la première séance ? demanda Sue, la mère de Luna.

-On ne sait pas encore… Mais je ferai passer le message par les préfets, dit Lily avec un petit coup de tête en direction de Maud qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la table.

-C'est bien tout ça, mais où est-ce qu'on fera les cours ? continua le Serdaigle.

-Nous pensons avoir trouvé une salle qui conviendra, mais nous allons le vérifier. D'autres objections ?

Personne ne protesta et Lily sortit un parchemin de son sac.

-Il faudrait que chaque personne intéressée écrive son nom dessus, pour avoir une idée du nombre de personnes qui participeront, et savoir qui nous attendons pour les prochaines séances.

-Il n'y aura que des élèves de sixième et septième année ? demanda Roger Schoemaker.

-Non, également ceux de cinquième et quatrième année. Mais comme ils sont partis se promener, on ne peut pas leur en parler. Vous le ferez pour nous ?

-Sans problème, assura le préfet Brayden Leigh.

-Merci ! Bonne fin d'après-midi !

-Maud, je peux te parler ? demanda tout à coup Hermione.

-Non.

-Maud, s'il te plaît, la supplia Lily. On sait tous que Sirius Black est un grand crétin.

-Non, vous ne savez pas, justement ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point on… Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler à _elle_ ! lança Maud en pointant Hermione du doigt.

-_Moi_ ? s'écria Hermione, estomaquée.

-Je n'ai pas tout suivi, Maud, mais je pense que justement vous devriez en parler toutes les deux… Hermione n'a rien à voir là-dedans, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout…

-C'est ça, répliqua tristement Maud.

-Venez, dit Lily en avançant vers les toilettes.

Elles ne pouvaient pas sortir, car Madame Rosmerta avait reçu pour consigne de garder tous les élèves, et elle ne quittait pas la porte des yeux.

-Bon, explique-nous ce que tu reproches à Hermione.

-C'est à cause d'elle qu'on s'est disputés, Sirius et moi… Parce qu'il parlait sans arrêt d'elle, alors je lui aie fait comprendre que ça m'énervait… On ne sait plus parlé pendant deux jours, après ça. Ensuite, alors qu'on venait de se réconcilier, James a laissé échapper que Sirius et Hermione s'étaient écrits tout l'été, alors qu'il ne m'avait pas envoyé une seule lettre ! J'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, et il a dit que de toute façon je l'énervais, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me considérer comme sa priorité… On s'est réconciliés encore une fois, mais on a cassé quelques jours après…

-Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione. Je ne savais pas…

-En fait, renifla Maud, c'est stupide parce que ce n'est même pas ta faute… On se disputait tout le temps depuis la rentrée, et que pour des broutilles. C'est juste que j'avais besoin de trouver un coupable, et j'étais jalouse de voir que tu comptais pour lui…

-Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je n'aime pas Sirius…

-Je sais, toi c'est Remus. C'est ce que Sirius me répétait chaque fois qu'il allait te parler.

-Bref, ça va mieux maintenant ? coupa Lily en voyant la tête qu'avait faite Hermione en entendant parler Maud.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va aller mieux ? Ça ira mieux quand Sirius aura largué Mabelle. Il le fait exprès, il sait très bien que je ne la supporte pas.

Elle sortit des toilettes avant que Lily ou Hermione ne puissent prononcer le moindre mot.

-Vous avez trouvé des volontaires ? demanda Lily à James et Remus.

-Les autres Gryffondors et quelques Poufsouffles. Tu nous passes le parchemin pour qu'ils s'inscrivent ?

Lily accompagna James vers les élèves volontaires, laissant Hermione seule avec Remus.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Quoi donc ?

-La formation d'un club de DCFM, fit Remus avec un geste vers les élèves qui signaient.

-On ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, comme si elle trouvait cela normal, alors qu'en réalité son cœur battait la chamade.

_Ron_.

-Je suis content que tu ais finalement accepté de venir, avoua Remus.

-Je suis contente d'avoir accepté, moi aussi.

-Mais… à propos de ce que tu m'as dit…

-Je crois que…

-Potter, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! hurla Lily dans le fond de la salle, coupant la parole à Hermione.

-Non mais tu crois que j'allais le laisser faire ? cria James à son tour.

-Mais t'es complètement parano ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

-Et le regard tordu je l'ai imaginé peut-être ?

-Exactement !

-Très bien libre à toi de défendre un Serpentard si ça te plaît !

-Je le défends parce que c'est lui la victime, pas toi, Potter ! Tu avais _réellement_ besoin de lui jeter un sort ? C'est quoi la vraie raison ? Sa tête ne convenait pas ? s'époumona Lily.

-Peut-être bien que oui, et puis tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser protéger les pauvres petits Serpentards sans défense.

-Je ne veux pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe me protège, dit le gamin tandis que James sortait en claquant la porte, sans que Madame Rosmerta ne put l'en empêcher.

-La prochaine fois, je laisserai Potter te ridiculiser.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard dégoûté et Lily s'éloigna.

-Que s'est-il passé _encore_ ? demanda Delia.

-Potter a jeté un maléfice à un Serpentard de troisième année simplement parce qu'il l'aurait regardé de travers.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

-Vraiment ? Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de frimer, c'est plus fort que lui… Je crois qu'on doit rentrer au château, dit-elle en désignant les élèves quittant le pub.

James les attendait près de la porte, et ils se placèrent au fond du groupe scolaire pour profiter plus longtemps de leur sortie. Alors qu'ils avaient presque quitté le village, un sort fusa soudain vers eux.

-Baissez-vous ! cria James.

-Quel est l'abruti…, grogna Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Un petit groupe d'élève se détacha du rang, et laissa les autres élèves avancer. Ils étaient sept, parés d'écharpe vertes et argent, et pour deux d'entre eux, d'un insigne de préfet étincelant. C'était Regulus, Pearl Cavendish, Sierra et Thorley Gordon, Camall Maxwell, Tawanee Prescott et Chelsea Galant.

-Tu me traites d'abruti, grand frère ?

-Parfaitement.

-Je désire juste te parler, tu le sais…

-À coup de sortilèges ? Et on s'est déjà parlé, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

-Parce que tu appelais ça une discussion ? Tu ne voulais même pas écouter ce que j'avais à te dire, observa amèrement Regulus.

-Je connais déjà ton discours, merci bien !

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un discours, il s'agit de pensées réelles !

-Et tu as besoin de toute une bande de Sang-Purs autour de toi ?

-Ce sont mes amis ! Toi, tu as les tiens !

-Des amis, vraiment ? Je ne te savais pas ami avec Cavendish !

-Peut-être que nous n'étions pas proches auparavant, mais les choses changent Sirius !

-Je pense plutôt que tu as amené avec toi les gens qui ont envie de me refaire le portrait ! Regarde, ce que je dis fais sourire ces deux imbéciles de Gordon, je ne dois pas être loin de la vérité !

-C'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile, Black ? dit Thorley Gordon d'un ton menaçant en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Calme, petit frère, il faut laisser le temps à Regulus de parler avant de ratatiner Black, fit Sierra.

-Tu peux toujours essayer de me ratatiner maintenant, je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre parler mon frère !

-Accepte au moins que je te parle seul à seul, Sirius.

-Jamais, gronda Sirius.

-Sirius…

-Quoi ? Oh, c'est toi.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, murmura Hermione. Au moins une bonne fois pour toutes, et après tu seras tranquille.

-Je vais écouter ce que tu as à me dire. J'espère que tu as préparé des arguments valables, dit Sirius en avançant vers son frère.

Le groupe reprit alors son chemin vers le château, les deux frères parlant à l'écart.

-Il lui a fallu les motivations d'une Sang-de-Bourbe pour oser aller parler à son frère, c'est pitoyable, cracha Pearl Cavendish avec une moue de dédain.

-Pearl, derrière-toi ! s'écria Tawanee Prescott en voyant Remus sortir sa baguette.

-Si même les Gryffondors se mettent à attaquer dans le dos…

-Je t'interdis de l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Remus avait parlé d'une voix forte, et se tenait droit, la baguette pointée. Hermione s'approcha pour lui dire de ne pas y prêter attention, et elle constata qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied.

-Remus…

Elle lui tira légèrement la manche, mais il ne réagit pas.

-Lunard, tenta à son tour James, calme-toi.

-Inquiet, pour ton ami, Potter ? Tu devrais plutôt l'être pour ta Sang-de-Bourbe à toi ! cracha Chelsea Galant en lançant un sort vers Lily.

Tout se passa tellement vite qu'Hermione eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. James se jeta devant Lily et prit le sort de plein fouet. Il s'écroula par terre, tordu de douleur. Remus se jeta à son tour contre Cavendish, et Peter, Delia et Mary brandirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent des sorts à profusion aux Serpentards. Sirius, réalisant ce qui se passait, entama un duel avec son frère, persuadé que celui-ci l'avait éloigné pour que ses amis attaquent les Gryffondors.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, et visa Maxwell. Elle arrivait à éviter et contrer ses maléfices plus facilement qu'elle ne l'eut cru, et allait lui jeter un sort quand la voix de McGonagall retentit :

-Que se passe-t-il, au fond ? Voulez-vous avancer ? Mais… que…

Elle regarda les sorts voler de toute part puis hurla :

-Les duels et combats entre élèves sont INTERDITS ! Stop ! Vous irez tous en retenue jusqu'à la fin du trimestre ! Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ? Les Serpentards, rejoignez votre directeur de maison ! Quant à vous, sachez que je suis mortifiée par votre attitude ! Se battre ainsi entre élèves de la même école, à deux pas du village !

Hermione, cependant, ne l'écoutait pas, et elle se précipita vers Remus, qui était recroquevillé par terre.

-Remus, tu as mal quelque part ?

-Elle m'a eu… Au ventre je crois… Bon sang, ça fait mal…

-James aussi a été touché, professeur ! intervint Delia.

-Ils sont les seuls responsables de leur blessure, alors ils se débrouilleront par eux-mêmes pour aller à l'infirmerie.

-Mais…

-C'est mon dernier mot, Robin.

-Professeur ! hurla Delia. Ce n'est pas juste ! Une bande de petits c…

-Dans mon bureau dès notre retour au château, Miss Robin, dit le professeur McGonagall, scandalisée.

-Je refuse d'aller en retenue à cause d'eux, professeur ! protesta Delia.

-Miss Robins !

Les yeux de McGonagall lançaient des éclairs, mais Delia ne recula pas pour autant.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position pour protester contre une punition que je juge parfaitement adaptée !

-Adaptée ? Mais enfin, professeur, vous savez aussi bien que moi que…

-Venez avec moi, Robins. Quant à vous autres, essayez de bien vous tenir jusqu'au retour au château, pour l'amour du Ciel !

-Elle est vraiment remontée, observa Peter quand McGonagall eut tourné les talons, suivit de Delia qui marchait derrière elle à contrecœur.

-Qui ça ? McGonagall ou Delia ? demanda Mary.

-Les deux, je dirais.

-Dommage qu'elle soit arrivée aussi vite, j'allais réussir à envoyer mon frangin à terre, dit amèrement Sirius.

-Dis pas ça, mon vieux, j'étais en train de souffrir le martyr, geignit James, allongé par terre.

-Je vais t'aider à te lever, proposa Sirius en tendant sa main.

James s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces et fit quelques pas en avant, mais chancela.

-Si jamais je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch à cause d'eux… On n'a toujours pas de poursuiveur remplaçant…

-Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté Attrapeur ? demanda Mary en le soutenant d'un côté pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

-Parce qu'on ne fait pas grand-chose du match… Tiens, Patmol, où est passée ta charmante petite amie ?

-Mabelle ? Elle a rejoint ses amis dès qu'on est partis des Trois Balais.

-Sans doute pour se vanter d'avoir obtenu un rendez-vous avec Sirius Black…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-On devrait peut-être se décider à aller à l'infirmerie… Après tout, on presque arrivés au château, dit Mary.

ooooo

-Il y a bien trop de monde dans cette infirmerie ! Allez sortez !

-Combien de visiteurs par malade, Madame ? s'enquit Sirius en papillonnant des yeux.

-Six ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux !

-Mais il y a deux blessés, madame…

-Vous êtes impossibles ! Potter, allongez-vous là. Qui est l'autre blessé ?

-Remus Lupin, dit Sirius en s'écartant pour laisser passant Remus et Hermione.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, encore ? demanda Pomfresh avec humeur.

-Un mauvais sort, grommela James.

-Et vous, Remus ?

-Pareil… plus quelques coups sur la tête…

Madame Pomfresh partit dans son bureau chercher les remèdes, et James dit :

-J'y vois tout flou et j'ai la tête qui tourne… À propos, où est Lily ?

-C'est toujours Evans pour toi, Potter.

-Sympa, je viens de me prendre le sort à ta place mais ta considération envers moi n'a pas changé…

-C'est un juste retour des choses. D'habitude, c'est _toi_ qui envoies les gens à l'infirmerie.

-La prochaine fois, j'y penserai, au lieu de me retrouver bêtement allongé sur un lit en train de me faire engueuler part celle qui devrait se trouver à ma place…

-Arrête de faire la victime.

James roula des yeux.

-Bon, d'accord, merci Potter.

-Je m'appelle James.

-Pardon ?

-Mon prénom c'est James, dit distraitement James.

-Bien essayé, mais je crois que j'en resterai à Potter… _Potter_.

-C'est parce que tu rêves de porter mon nom de famille ?

-Hein ? Je vais faire comme si c'était un contrecoup du maléfice…

-Tu veux bien sortir avec moi, Lily ?

-Crétin.

Lily sortit vivement de l'infirmerie, au moment où Pomfresh revenait, un plateau chargé de lotions.

-Décrivez-moi les effets du maléfice, Potter.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, je vois tout flou, et mon visage me brûle…

-Mmm… je vais vous donner ceci. Pour le visage qui brûle, pas étonnant, vous avez des furoncles qui apparaissent.

-Quoi ? s'écria James.

-Veuillez rester tranquille !

-_Rester tranquille_ ? Mais vous venez de me dire que j'ai des furoncles qui poussent sur mon visage !

-Et bien si vous voulez que je puisse les enlever, il faut d'abord que je puisse vous guérir !

-Facile à dire, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes défigurée…

-Et vous, Remus, qu'avez-vous ? demanda Pomfresh, ignorant James.

-Mal au ventre…

-Je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut. Vous autres, quittez l'infirmerie, vos camarades ont besoin de repos !

-Salut, je repasserai dès que je pourrais, dit Sirius.

-Bon rétablissement, leur souhaita Mary avec une pointe d'ironie.

Peter, Sirius et Mary quittèrent l'infirmerie et Hermione s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Remus dit :

-Tu t'es bien battue, tout à l'heure.

-Merci, répondit Hermione, rayonnante. Pour m'avoir défendue.

Remus lui sourit à son tour, et Hermione se détourna, son cœur battant à toute allure. Il lui semblait que c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait.

-Tu nous montre la Salle sur Demande ? proposa Sirius.

-D'accord.

Ils étaient à présent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

Hermione passa trois fois devant le mur nu qui faisait face à la tapisserie en pensant de toutes ses forces : « _Un endroit où l'on pourra s'entraîner, un endroit spacieux, rempli d'objets utiles contre les Forces du Mal, un endroit comme celui que l'on avait en… Un endroit pour s'entraîner. _»

-Il y a une porte ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Ouvre-là, proposa-t-elle.

Elle espérait juste que la pièce ne serait pas identique à celle qu'elle avait connue… Parce que ce serait vraiment trop dur…

Sirius poussa la porte, et ils purent découvrirent leur nouvelle salle d'entraînement.

Elle était grande, très grande. Pleine de lumière, également. Les mêmes objets, les mêmes livres que dans celle de l'AD étaient présents, mais disposés différemment.

Sirius se tourna vers Hermione et lui souffla :

-Non, je ne connais pas cette salle…

-Elle ne figure pas sur la carte du Maraudeur ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Sirius secoua la tête puis s'approcha des objets.

-Waouh, elle est bien équipée…

-On va arriver à quelque chose, je pense, approuva Mary. On va vraiment y arriver. Hermione tu as eu une idée fantastique !

ooooo

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait taper dessus, Lunard ?

-Parce que je me suis précipité sur Cavendish après qu'elle ait insulté Hermione…

James siffla d'étonnement puis dit :

-Je pensais bien que c'était un truc comme ça. Mais comme Galant s'y est mise juste après, je n'étais pas très sûr. Elle avait l'air contente que tu lui ais dit qu'elle se débrouille bien, ajouta James.

-J'ai dit la vérité.

-Oui, et ben, tu vois, ça s'appelait un compliment ! plaisanta James. Nan, sérieusement, je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. Sirius m'a dit que c'était plus compliqué que ce qu'on croit…

-Sirius sait bien des choses, bougonna Remus.

-Jaloux ?

-De toute façon, je ne lui dirai rien. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne vas pas nous ressortir ça ! Ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie !

-Je suis dangereux, James ! Imagine les accidents qui pourraient se produire…

-Il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé, à Sirius, Peter et moi.

-Je sais, mais dès fois je me dis que…

-Quoi ? C'est le risque qui est amusant, Lunard !

Remus ne protesta pas. Il savait qu'il n'oserait pas contredire James.

-Toi au moins, tu peux tenter ta chance, moi regarde ce que ça donne à chaque fois… Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je t'envie, Lunard.

Remus regarda son ami, et se dit qu'effectivement, peut-être qu'il était plus chanceux qu'il le pensait… Non, se reprit-il. Il était un loup-garou, il était dangereux. Hermione méritait mieux que lui. Et puis, si elle venait à l'apprendre, elle réagirait sans doute comme n'importe quelle fille sensée : elle serait horrifiée. Peu de personnes savaient son secret. James, Sirius, Peter. Mais étant donné que le danger les attirait, le fait qu'ils ne le rejettent pas ne l'étonnait plus maintenant. Il y avait aussi Lily qui savait. Mais Lily le connaissait depuis très longtemps, et elle lui avait aussi confié quelques secrets… Hermione ne lui avait presque jamais rien confié. En revanche, elle n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à aller parler à Sirius, et quand Remus les regardait parler ensemble, il sentait son cœur se serrer…

La dernière personne à être au courant –parmi les élèves, tous les professeurs avaient connaissance de sa condition, bien entendu- était Rogue. Rogue les espionnait souvent, et un jour Sirius l'avait attiré dans la Cabane Hurlante… Rogue l'avait vu, mais Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler. Étonnamment, il avait tenu parole. Lily lui avait raconté qu'il avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre, mais elle avait fait celle qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Finalement, Rogue était le seul qui avait eu une réaction sensée en apprenant sa maladie.

Lorsque Remus s'était réveillé le lendemain de la farce de Sirius, il avait piqué une colère inimaginable. Il avait même réussi à lui faire peur… Il avait alors amèrement pensé que, pour la première fois, Sirius avait alors réalisé ce qu'il était vraiment : un monstre. C'était la première et unique fois où Remus avait osé hausser la voix contre l'un de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, à l'époque que Regulus avait entendu une partie de leur dispute, comme il le leur avait fait remarquer sur la voix 9 ¾ lors de la rentrée…

Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit, peu rassuré.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Pomfresh lui annonça à sa grande satisfaction qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie. Il s'en alla, culpabilisant toutefois de laisser James seul, mais celui-ci dormait encore, et Remus en profita pour déguerpir avant qu'il ne tente de le retenir.

Il était tôt, et la salle commune était presque déserte, mais fort heureusement, la seule personne à qui Remus avait envie de parler était déjà levée. Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, et elle regardait la fumée s'échapper de la cabane de Hagrid. Remus ne comprenait pas très bien quels liens elle entretenait avec lui. Elle adorait lui parler, cela se voyait, et il était d'ailleurs présent à l'enterrement de Neville, mais elle semblait toujours vouloir l'éviter. Vraiment étrange.

Il secoua la tête en songeant qu'elle aussi devait penser que son comportement à lui était bizarre. Peut-être qu'elle avait également un secret inavouable… Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Sa réponse était toute prête : elle était intelligente, gentille… Mais il aurait pu attribuer ces qualités à bon nombre de filles. Mary et Lily, par exemple.

Chez Hermione, toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de plus. Peut-être le fait qu'elle semblait porter sur ses épaules tous les malheurs du monde, et que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une douleur infinie… Sauf lorsqu'elle riait avec Sirius. Ou qu'elle parlait avec Sirius. Ou même lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Sirius. Et si elle ne l'aimait pas lui, finalement ? Si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et lui adressa un joli sourire. Un sourire d'amitié, sans doute. Il lui demanda alors :

-Aux Trois Balais, avant que Lily ne se mette à crier après James je voulais te demander… À propos de ce que tu m'avais dit, la dernière fois, quand je t'avais proposé de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard…

-J'allais te répondre… j'allais te répondre que….

Hermione inspira profondément puis dit :

-Je crois qu'il ne compte plus.

Et Hermione se rendit compte que c'était vrai à ce moment précis. Elle attendit les larmes qui devaient, selon toute logique, accompagner cette triste révélation, mais rien ne vint. Dix-sept mois avaient passé. Depuis, Neville était mort, elle avait passé les vacances chez Lily, et surtout, elle avait découvert le jeune Remus…

-Il y a quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Tu veux bien attendre deux minutes, le temps que j'aille le chercher ?

Intrigué, Remus acquiesça et la regarda retourner à son dortoir. Elle revint avec un coffre entre les mains.

-Les affaires de Neville… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les ouvrir, mais je crois qu'il est temps de le faire.

Remus acquiesça gravement, et Hermione crocheta la serrure.

-Si j'ai autant hésité c'est sans doute parce que je vais y découvrir le nom de son assassin… Un jour, pendant une visite à Pré-au-Lard, j'étais passée le voir, et tout à coup, des clients sont arrivés. Neville m'a ordonné de monter à l'étage et de ne pas faire un bruit. J'ai saisi une partie de sa conversation avec les clients qui étaient présent, et le moins que l'on puisse dire que c'était étrange… Le client avait l'air particulièrement mécontent, et il lui parlait assez sèchement. Mais ce qui a surtout attisé ma curiosité, c'est le fait que vers le milieu de leur conversation Neville a lancé un sortilège de silence pour que je ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Et quand je lui demandais de qui il s'agissait, il refusait toujours de me répondre.

Après avoir repris son souffle Hermione poursuivit d'une petite voix :

-Dans ce coffre, il y a le registre… Donc à moins que les Mangemorts n'aient emprunté un faux nom, nous allons sûrement les retrouver dans les archives, sauf s'il s'agit d'une personne que nous ne connaissons pas.

Remus sortit les papiers du coffre, et étala le registre sur ses genoux. Hermione s'approcha, ses épais cheveux frôlant sa joue, et Remus les repoussa doucement pour pouvoir lire les parchemins. Hermione tourna les pages en tremblant, et il passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il ne prêtait plus vraiment attention aux noms écrits sur les papiers, trop occupé à la détailler.

C'est alors qu'Hermione hoqueta, le doigt pointé sur une ligne où un petit nom bien connu d'eux deux semblaient éclipser tous les autres clients. _Mulciber_.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)_

_Quelques mots au sujet de Mabelle : elle est à Poufsouffle, mais je l'imagine néanmoins comme quelqu'un d'assez arrogante et se considérant comme supérieur aux autres élèves de sa maison, même si elle est prête à tout pour eux. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas être à Poufssoufle, qu'elle ne jugeait pas cette maison digne d'elle... Vous pouvez penser que le Choixpeau voulait lui donner une leçon de vie en l'envoyant là-bas :) Bon, maintenant vous en savez plus sur elle ! ;)_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit combat Serpentard-Gryffondor ? De Regulus ? De James et Remus qui défendent Lily et Hermione *.* ? Et du fait qu'Hermione ne soit plus amoureuse de Ron... :S (Après presque un an et demi, il est tant de passer à autre chose ^^) ? Et de la découverte de l'assassin de Neville ?_

_*Avait oublié de vous en parler (je suis très étourdie) j'ai créer une adresse Skype, si vous voulez discuter un peu, la voici : **mlle-millie arobase hotmail fr **(Skype !)*_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


End file.
